Take Your Hand, And Find Me
by Frayed Absorption Lines
Summary: Okay, my first fanfic, so be gentle! It's AU, and they're all human. It focuses on Lauren who is an artist, and I am planning on bringing in plenty of the other characters. It will be "Doccubus" centric, enjoy the ride... or the mechanical bull. And maybe a little Levony
1. Chapter 1

She sat in a small booth. A choice that was deliberate. The rest of the bar was fairly quiet, especially for a Friday night. The odd excited laugh came from a few people who had entered not so long ago, and judging by their suited attire they had just finished work and decided they were owed some down time.

She took another sip of the beer, not really feeling any benefit. It was her first of the night, and she'd felt like she really needed it. Now though, she was finding it hard to even lift the neck of the bottle to her lips.

She sighed wearily, and looked once again at the screen of the phone, despite having checked it only a few moments previous. It's not as though staring at it was going to change the message she just received.

"I'll be there next weekend. Make sure you're free."

She re-read the message. She should be ecstatic, filled with elation that the woman she loved was going to be there soon. But, for some reason she just couldn't muster even slight flutter from the news. There had been a time, when she couldn't get enough of her. Her smile, her warmth, her generosity… her mind wandered back to those days. The evenings that they'd shared, curled up by the warmth of the open fire, the flames dancing a pattern on the curve of her thigh…

Lauren snapped herself out of the awakening memory. She snatched at the base of her bottle, and brought the neck back to her lips, taking more of the luke warm liquid than she'd intended. She held back a cough and slightly winced as the feeling of the bubbles rising into her nostrils almost made her gasp.

No, this wasn't the right time. Or the right place. She needed time to think. She was barely even adjusting to this new life, and already it was being invaded by the old one. She reached back for the phone and started to respond.

"Nadia, please don't think this is about you". She stopped briefly, then quickly pressed erase, accidentally hitting the button too hard and erasing the whole thing. Her hand was shaking slightly.

"Damn it, Lauren!" She scolded herself for not being able to formulate the right words to convey what she was thinking. Was it the alcohol? She'd barely touched any. Maybe it was the stress of trying to work out what she was doing here? The confusion of what she was looking for, and of what she really wanted.

She started to write again, "Nadia, I would love you to visit. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I haven't said much since I arrived. I'll call you soon"

There. Send.

She sighed, and just looked at the screen. That wasn't at all what she wanted to say. Maybe she could call Nadia, at a more appropriate time, one where she wasn't drinking alcohol and she'd had time to formulate thoughts adequately.

She played with the remainder of the label, pulling it away and leaving just a torn piece of paper on the bottle. She rolled her eyes thinking of how this would be interpreted by Evony. Although only meeting the owner of the gallery two weeks ago, they had managed to strike a strange friendship in a relatively short space of time.

Evony, who was as meticulous about her appearance as she was about the presentation of her gallery, seemed to think Lauren was somewhat repressed and frustrated. Much to Lauren's amusement, she'd also tried to psychoanalyse the last piece of work she took in to show her. She'd claimed that the way in which the naked woman was peering out of the darkened shutters displayed an elegant distaste for the artist's own direction of life. Lauren had rolled her eyes, placed the piece by the wall and given Evony a look that was bordering on a challenge.

Evony gently laughed, and added "Lauren, darling! I don't care what your work represents! Just keep giving me pieces that I can sell to an audience! I want them to feel your anger, your pain, your frustration with yourself! I want to rip apart that fragile veil, and then gently kiss it back together again."

Lauren swallowed, visibly.

Evony laughing added, "I want to get under your skin, but that shirt is buttoned way too high for me to get a peek at the goods right now!" She'd sensed Lauren's immediate discomfort, adding, "Don't always take me too seriously. We'll work on the finer details when you accept that after hours drink I keep offering you." It was followed by a wink, and Evony gently laughed as she retrieved the piece Lauren had unceremoniously discarded.

Lauren was finding it harder to come up with excuses to not have to face that "After Hours" get together. While Evony was clearly attractive and flirtatious, there was just something there that Lauren didn't want to get too involved with. It felt far too perilous to play that cat and mouse game. Besides, her and Nadia were far from over, despite being far in regards to distance.

"Uh hum,"

She heard a woman clearing her throat, and looked up, snapping her back to the here and now. "All done?" she asked.

"What?" Lauren looked into the large brown eyes looking down at her from the side of the booth. It took her a moment to adjust to the light change and break her train of thought. "Oh, the beer… yes, sorry. All done." she nodded.

"Thought I'd lost you there, for a moment!" The woman added cheerily.

"What? Lost what? Me? I'm sorry, I don't think I know you-"

"No, I mean you were deep in thought. Looked like you had a lot on your mind." The woman smiled, and reached for the almost empty bottle. "Can I get you another?"

"Oh, no! Really. I can get my own, but thank you"

"Well, technically, unless there's a new policy that allows patrons to serve themselves, then you may need me to get that" The woman's voice was light hearted and slightly amused.

"Sorry, I thought you meant you were offering to buy me a drink! I wasn't assuming that you were attempting to pick me up or…" Lauren saw the look of puzzlement start to etch its way onto the woman's face, "I'm embarrassing myself… you caught me in a deep train of thought and, I… I"

The brunette held up her hand, "No need to apologise. Really! This is a breath of fresh air, compared to some of the patrons I have to deal with!" She laughed gently, and nodded towards the bar. "Wanna come sit up there? Less lonely, you get a stool to yourself, and I'll make you the best damn cocktail you've ever tasted in your life!"

Lauren smiled at the way her eyes gently curved at the edges, she could never resist a genuine offer and she needed a distraction. "Sure.. Umm, just the one!"

The bartender led the way back to the bar, retrieving another discarded bottle from an empty table on the way.

"Sure is quiet in here tonight" She said without turning around.

Lauren hopped onto one of the tall stools, using the heels of her boots as leverage to get her balance and sit securely on the padded surface.

"Really? I thought so, but it's the first time I've been here, so I wasn't sure if maybe it's always like this on a Friday night?" She used her finger to gently slide a lock of blonde hair back, securing it behind her ear. The other side gently falling into curls, framing her face.

The brunette didn't respond directly, just looked at the blonde and asked, "Want to order something, or do you want to try one of my specialities?"

"Ummm, a speciality, I guess?" Lauren smiled, "If you're still talking about booze that is?!" She smiled at her own suggestiveness, and then fell silent when she saw the look of amusement on the brunette's face at the slightly awkward nature of the comment.

Lauren could feel herself start to blush, a warm sensation rising through her neckline to her cheeks.

She had a habit of sometimes over-compensating when stressed, worried or when she was feeling awkward. Which then just tended to add to the overall awkwardness of the situation at hand. She looked down at the phone in her hand.

The bartender grabbed a martini glass and started to mix together various liquids, while glancing at the blonde, who suddenly seemed lost in her own thoughts again, "Waiting for someone special to call?"

"What? No. I mean, well yes, but no. I just. I received a text, unexpectedly earlier. It's just thrown me off a little."

"Well, try this to take your mind off of things." The bartender placed a paper napkin down, the martini glass on top and gently slid them in front of Lauren.

Lauren looked at the bright pink liquid and smiled, "Wow, that looks, ummm… yummy?" She smiled, although the drink was a little too colourful for her regular drinking habits. Not something she'd usually order.

"Try it. See if it tickles anything?" The bartender asked, with a raise of an eyebrow and a devilish grin.

She brought the drink to her lips and took a sip, and it tasted divine. Maybe it was the luke warm beer that improved it, maybe it was the situation, but right now, she could think of nothing better.

Her phone vibrated and startled her, making her jump and exclaim "Shit!"

The bartender laughed, "You really are on edge!"

Lauren stared at the screen for a moment. Another text. Nadia.

"And you had better make this worth my while. Perhaps consider coming back home with me?"

She swallowed heavily and put her head in her hands.

The brunette gathered that this was from the same person causing the look of anguish she'd seen earlier.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"No, I… sorry I have to go… how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Consider that one on me, just make sure you come visit us here again. It makes a change to have such a beautiful face walk through that door." The bartender, smiled brightly, hoping to alleviate some of the obvious stress on the woman's shoulders.

"Well, thank you… ummm, bartender?"

"Bo. Call me Bo."

"Well thank you Bo, the drink was lovely, and I appreciate it. I doubt I'll be around much, I don't think I'll be in town for too long. But thank you."

She quickly stood up, retrieving the phone from the bar top, turned away and quickly walked out of the bar.

The brunette watched her leave. Her eyes slowly wandering to the hem of the leather jacket, and the gentle curve of the woman's hips. She observed the way the jeans fitted her torso, and emphasised the shape of the buttocks they clung to so lightly.

She watched her leaving, until her view was blocked by the two young men, walking behind her.

Bo sighed, and wiped down the bar.

It was rare that a stranger walked in, and grabbed her attention like that. The woman was so preoccupied, but there was a sadness about her. A sadness that moved Bo to try reach out, but when she had she still hadn't managed to break through. Despite the furrowed brow and pained expressions, there had been glimpses of the woman underneath it all. And she had momentarily intrigued Bo. The awkwardness of some of the interaction had been endearing and left her wanting more. But as was all too familiar, the woman had walked out of the Dal Riata and out of her life.

Something was bothering Bo, something about the way she left. It felt like an eternity, but could have been minutes only. Bo quickly discarded the cloth she was using to wipe over the bar, and hastily walked to the door. Looking back briefly, there was only a few people stood in a corner. They were regulars.

"Hale!" she yelled over to one, "Just watch the bar for a few minutes for me!"

The man nodded, then turned to the woman he was trying to impress with his stories of valour, "See, I'm kind of big deal, everyone around here trusts me, and wants me in their business" the woman laughed as he gently beat his chest with the palm of his hand.

Bo exited the bar, and looked down the broad alley, even though there wasn't a chance that the woman would still be around. Was there? She started to walk down towards the street, her heels making loud rapping noises in the echoing silence of the brick buildings. It was dark in the alley, something she often complained about, that more light was needed to make the area more inviting and certainly less boding.

She heard a noise. A groan? There, a little further ahead, a figure clutched the wall. She ran forwards a few steps, then slowed a little, realising that she had no idea who or what she was facing.

With a cautious few steps, her eyes started to shift to the light she was trying to decipher ahead of her. She could make out a figure, bent over at the waist… a hand clutching the wall.. Another groan. Blonde hair cascading down around the shoulders…

She ran forwards, "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?"

She clutched the woman who had only moments ago left her at the bar. She was clutching her waist, as though winded, a small cut had started to form droplets of blood above the brow.

Bo clutched at her shoulders and then moved a hand to her waist when it almost looked like she was going to collapse.

"I… I don't know?! They… he… behind me."

Bo scanned the alley in both directions, whoever she was referring to had gone.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

With a firm grip, she guided the woman back to the bar.

She sat her down, with a shot of whiskey, to calm the nerves.

Hale was sat opposite her, "Ma'am did you get a good look at them?"

"No, I didn't even hear them… they just…" she stifled a sob, and Bo gripped her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm pretty sure it was the scumbags who left right behind her. I haven't seen them around here before, but there was something strange about how quickly they left behind her. And why wouldn't they have seen what happened and helped her otherwise? If only I'd been a little quicker, I knew something wasn't ri-"

Hale held his hand up to her, "Bo, that's not helping. If you can give me details, a description? Let's get it down in writing… Unfortunately cases like this aren't easy to bring to justice. Small time thieves. No CCTV. No witnesses. Disposable evidence of any crime… But I'll try. And in the meantime, you might want to go see a doctor about that cut, Ms Lewis. Settle your nerves. Come see me in the morning and we'll get the statement down." He handed her his contact card, which she took, reaching for her bag to put it away and realising she no longer had it.

"Damn it.. They got everything… snatched my phone, took the bag… my money, my keys… everything…"

"Don't worry about that now Ms Lewis-" Hale soothed.

"Lauren, call me Lauren"

"Lauren. Right now, go get some rest and get your cards cancelled, and make sure you get those locks changed right away. Could they have anything, like your address?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I don't have it written down anywhere. I only moved here a few weeks ago, it's just a temporary thing. How am I going to get home tonight? I have no money for a locksmith"

Bo interjected, "Don't you worry about that right now. You're coming home with me. I'll help you figure that out in the morning."

Lauren looked up at her, "Thank you, but really there's no need-"

"Where are you going to go?" Bo asked flatly.

"Let Bo help you, and then come see me in the morning. Get some rest, you're probably in shock and it will help to have someone with you."

"Ok." Lauren said flatly, then looked at Bo, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Bo looked at Lauren and her heart melted a little at how vulnerable and fragile she looked.

"I'll take care of her, Hale. And I'll make sure she gets everything sorted in the morning, all safe and sound. It's the least I can do."

Bo closed the bar early. Hale, and his new conquest, who was suitably impressed by his dealing of the situation when Bo returned to the bar with the shaken and bleeding blonde, had left earlier, and nobody else was likely to turn up. She turned the lights off, grabbed her keys and went to Lauren, who was sat at one of the tables.

"Come on beautiful." She held out her hand, "Let's get you in bed." Bo stopped herself, "I didn't mean anything by that,"

Lauren looked up, a small smile spreading over her face. "Really?"

"Of course not. It's not that you're not desirable, but I wouldn't take advantage at all-"

Lauren held up a hand to stop her, "I was joking, I'm sorry… I didn't think you would. It hadn't crossed my mind. I'm just tired, and obviously not great at making humorous retorts right now…"

Bo stumbled a little over the slightly embarrassing misunderstanding, it wasn't like her to get flustered. She helped Lauren stand and let her lead the way out of the bar.

She'd ordered a taxi, and it was waiting right outside for them. Sat in the back seat, she was surprised when Lauren placed a head on her shoulder, but she placed her arm around her as comfortably as she could.

It wasn't too far for them to travel but even before they arrived she noted the gentle breathing of the woman change to a distinct sound of her lightly sleeping. Bo lifted her hand and eased the hair that had fallen into the blonde's face back, so that she could get a better glance.

Despite the stress of the evening, the little worry lines had eased from Lauren's face. She almost looked peaceful, and Bo was regretting having to wake her in the few minutes when they would arrive at her home.

Regret, and yet also she sensed a stirring in herself. She looked at the face before her, the soft curve of the lower lip, the defined jaw line, and the gentle slope of the cheekbones that only a few hours earlier had flushed in embarrassment and an awkwardness that she'd found adorable.

The rise and steady fall of her chest told Bo she was at last finding some comfort and a little peace.

"Lauren Lewis" she gently whispered, liking the way it sounded as it left her mouth… "Whoever you are, I know you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo, tried to gently stir Lauren. But she sat up, bolt right and gasped, "What happened?" A brief look of panic on her face, she glanced at the woman sat beside her, and realised she must have fallen asleep on her. She could even see the small glistening of a damp patch on the bartender's red leather jacket. "Oh God, I'm so sorry…" she momentarily looked confused, and a little distraught.

"Bo", the brunette reminded her softly, with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, I didn't have the heart to wake you, until we got here."

Lauren realised that she meant they'd arrived where she lived, and instantly opened the door of the taxi. Her head was spinning a little and the fresh air hit her with an arctic chill. She shuddered, bringing her own jacket in to her body, wrapping her arms in front of herself, and bringing her head down into the large, cowl like neck-line.

She realised she'd barely thanked the brunette, and hoped that she wasn't coming across as rude or self-centred. She often had people tell her that she sometimes appeared cold to strangers. It wasn't something that she did consciously, she just sometimes had a hard time letting people in. But she needed to remember to thank Bo, and she didn't trust her own head not to mess that up in this very moment.

As Bo paid the taxi driver, Lauren felt the tiredness drain from her body. She wasn't sure how much sleep she was going to be getting this evening. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, that she wasn't even sure where one train of thought ended and the next began. She clutched at her hair, dragging her fingers through the blonde locks, allowing them to fall backwards away from her face. She looked up at the night sky, the stars bright in the blackness, and let out a large sigh. She momentarily allowed her eyes to close, and feel the brisk winter air revive her senses.

Bo, told the driver to keep the change and turned to face Lauren. She took the moment to study the woman stood before her… the moonlight lighting her face with a cool glow. Her neck was partially exposed and Bo took the opportunity, while the woman's eyes were closed, to admire the sculptured, almost statuesque quality of the alabaster skin.

She felt a little guilty for taking a moment of pleasure in the sight, and then softly cleared her throat. "Shall we go inside?"

Lauren opened her eyes but just stood still, looking up at the stars. "Yes. And again, thank you, for this. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Bo flashed a toothy grin, "Well I'm glad I can be someone's knight in shining armour!"

Lauren let the moment lift her mood, and smiled softly back, before putting her head back down into the collar of her jacket.

"Come on, let's get out of this cold air!" Bo announced, leading the way into her apartment.

Bo unlocked the large wooden door, the light already on from the inside.

Lauren looked around, a brief moment of unexpected disbelief. "Wow! This is not at all what I expected!"

Bo laughed, "Oh really?!"

"Oh, no no! Please don't think I meant that rudely! Just, it's beautiful! Not at all what I would expect from a bartender's abode!" She stopped herself, and raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Again, that wasn't at all how it was supposed to sound!"

"Really, don't worry about it," Bo gently laughed, "I'm not offended. And yes, it tends to get that reaction from people."

Lauren looked around the softly lit room. It was sparse and yet well furnished. The room was large, and pristine. At least it appeared to be, in the immediate moments of taking in what was before her. While initially it felt a little cold, almost clinical, a large wall feature to her right softened her opinion. She looked at it for a few moments, "What is that? And what is it hiding?" she silently thought to herself.

Bo, took her jacket, allowing her to take in her surroundings.

"Would you like a drink?"

Lauren was slightly distracted by the large piece of artwork on the wall. "Err… water… please?" Her voice trailed off as she took a few steps across to where the portrait hung.

Bo noticed her walking towards the painting, "Like that?"

"Yeah, it's… interesting…simple and yet almost…strong. There's a strength to it." Bo handed Lauren the water, as she stood admiring the charcoal figure of the naked woman, hanging on the wall.

"I like it. I don't know much about art. But I liked it, so I bought it." Bo added, simply.

"Honestly, with art… that's the best way to be" Lauren turned, clutching the glass to her chest. "Your home is beautiful, Bo." She turned and saw the chaise longue behind her, she'd completely missed it as she'd walked towards the artwork that had caught her eye. She could appreciate the elegant curves and lines of the furniture.

Bo noticed her line of sight, "Oh, and don't worry, I can sleep down here tonight. You take the bed."

Lauren looked horrified. "No, no! I can't let you do that, I'm fine down here. If you have a blanket, I'll be more than comfortable."

"Absolutely not! I won't hear it! You've had a tough night, and there is absolutely no way that I am going to allow a guest to sleep down here while I'm all wrapped up, upstairs! Come on, let's get you settled."

Lauren smiled at the kindness of the woman stood before her. She felt secure and safe, even though she'd only met her that very night. There was just something very comforting about Bo.

Bo led the way up the stairs, Lauren closely behind her… glancing at the wall of leaves as she passed. She noted to herself that she should ask Bo about it in the morning, and also had a passing thought that it could be riddled with insects, so kept well away from the foliage.

The stairs overlooked the living area and kitchen, giving her another view on the wonderful space beneath her as she slowly wandered upwards.

The bedroom was in keeping with the rest of the apartment. A large, elegant futon bed. Draped in black and white patterned sheets. A small pine table sat to the right of it, with oversized white candles. Both clearly used several times.

Over in the corner a flower sat elegantly climbing the wall. Lauren thought it was an orchid, but she could have been wrong. What caught her eye was the striking black of the petals. She'd never seen anything quite like it, and it was stunning.

"Bo, really… I can't take your bed."

"You can, and you will!"

Bo grabbed some blankets from a bottom drawer.

"Bo. The bed is huge, we can share it." Lauren pleaded, adding, "I already feel terrible for invading your home and causing you grief… please at least, let me relieve some of my obvious awkwardness about this situation by not being a further burden."

"Firstly. You're not being a burden. Secondly, I am perfectly fine on the couch. But, to alleviate the obvious awkwardness that you are wearing so unnecessarily, we can share the bed. And if at any point, you feel uncomfortable, please say and I am more than happy to sleep on my perfectly comfortable couch!" Bo smiled and handed Lauren some freshly laundered cotton pyjamas she had in her top drawer. "I think I'm a little bigger than you, but these should fit."

"Thank you." She accepted the clothing without complaint, appreciating the softness of the fabric.

Bo, showed her across the hall to the bathroom. Leaving Lauren to her own devices.

The discussion about sharing the bed was almost comical to Bo. She couldn't think of many situations where she would argue with a woman as attractive as Lauren over such an issue. She quickly repressed those thoughts, with only a little success. She could hear the bathroom door open, and Lauren softly walking back to the room.

When the blonde walked into the room, Bo had to admit that the nightwear suited her. Not too loose, not too figure hugging. Not that she usually had any issues like that herself, but tonight she was forgoing the negligee for an old "Queen" t-shirt and light weight jogging bottoms.

Within fifteen minutes, they were both in bed, Bo on her preferred left hand side. Her arms lying over the top of the covers. She realised it was probably going to be more uncomfortable to sleep in the bed, as she was conscious of giving the other woman space and comfort, not to mention that she was already starting to overheat in the unwanted layers of clothing.

This was going to feel like a long night.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice startled her.

She turned her head in the direction of the other woman, "Yes? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine… I just wanted to say thank you for your kindness." She paused, before adding, "Your thoughtfulness. It's a long time since I felt… since I felt so," She paused again, making Bo momentarily hold her breath.

"Are you okay?" She gently enquired. She almost reached over, wanting to take Lauren's hand, stopping herself before creating a potentially awkward situation.

It was strange, Bo didn't really know this woman at all, and all she wanted to do was to protect her. To comfort her.

"I'll be fine. It's just been a very," She paused searching for the right word, "exhausting day".

Bo didn't respond, allowing the silence to envelope them. There must have been at least a few minutes of perfect peace before Lauren added anything more.

Then in a sleepy, soft whisper came, "And my god, you're beautiful"

Bo wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly, or even heard anything at all. "What?" she whispered, but got no response.

It had been a long, long day, but for the first time in while, she was looking forward to the night being over and the morning to be spent with Lauren Lewis. She drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a faint melodic stirring of the winged variety drifting in from beyond the glass of the window. But it wasn't so much that which awoke her, but the faint stirring from a good night's sleep combined with a bright warmth ebbing through the edges of the fabric of the curtained window.

She breathed in deeply, slowly letting the exhale drift out with a gentle sigh. She reached her arms above her head, allowing the fingers to stretch and curl back into gentle fists. Yes, a good night's rest.

She was leaving it until the last moment possible to open her eyes. She wanted this moment of peace to remain as long as it could. It was a rare occurrence to even get much sleep lately.

She opened her eyes, gently letting her sight adjust to the glowing light of the morning sun starting to stream into the room. She focussed on the magnolia ceiling, a small frown developing across her face as she tried to remember exactly where she was. This certainly wasn't her usual surroundings.

Nadia. The bar. Being shoved from behind, and wrestled for her belongings. It started coming back to her in quick short blasts. She felt a little disappointed with the bursts of information after the short-lived feel good factor of her awakening.

Bo. The bartender. That's where she was. She gently rolled to her side, towards the softly sleeping woman.

The woman's back was to her… long, dark hair cascading onto the pillow and pooling around her back.

Lauren just lay there looking at the way her locks fanned the surrounding area. Bo must have been hot during the night, as no sheet was covering her from Lauren's immediate perspective. She let her eyes idly wander down the shapely t-shirt clad body before her.

"Oh my god! Ass!" she yelled unceremoniously.

Immediately whipping around to face the other way covering her eyes, and wincing at the pain her hands brought when they touched the sensitive area above her eyebrow.

Bo sat upright, gasping out "What? What's wrong?!" Upon the intrusive awakening, her arm had immediately dove down under the bed. Her hand grasping the claw foot hammer, which she now brandished like a deadly weapon, while quickly surveying the room.

Only now realising that it was the other woman in her bed that had yelled out, and there was no visible signs of any attacker in the room. She looked at the blonde, who's hands covered her face in an embarrassed fashion.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Lauren was muttering, her cheeks enflamed and brow furrowed.

"Lauren?!" Bo asked in a panicked tone. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Are you okay?!"

Lauren seemed to almost curl up in a ball, making her appear even more fragile than she had the previous night. Her hands still covered her face, and little muttering sounds could faintly be heard beneath them.

Bo just sat there, hammer in hand, for a few moments, allowing the brief passing of time that Lauren needed to realise she was being addressed. Lauren's hands stopped the little frantic movements, and the muttering came to a steady end. Bo still waited, not moving.

Lauren's fingers slowly spread, her hands remaining on her face. Revealing the large, chestnut coloured eyes with a startled expression in-between her fingers. She saw Bo, sat staring at her with a worried expression and then quickly squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to hide the embarrassment from the other woman. "Thank goodness for hands" she thought to herself.

"Lauren? What happened?"

"Oh god, no! Bo. God. I'm just so embarrassed…" her voice trailed off.

"Embarrassed?! Why? What? Talk to me!"

Lauren still wouldn't open her eyes, her hands remaining where they were as a shield from the scrutiny. "Your clothes." Her voice cracked a little with dryness, "Gone. Just gone."

Bo looked down at herself, the Queen t-shirt still intact. "Huh?" She paused, slightly puzzled, and placed the hammer on the bed gently. "I'm not following you…"

"Urgh. Your clothes. I turned around when I woke up. You were there… your… your pants… well they weren't…" Lauren's whole face seemed to contort into a grimace with the last few words.

"What?!" Bo looked down at herself. "Oh. OH!" she uttered in realisation at what had caused Lauren's minor meltdown.

She'd awoken, hot and uncomfortable during the night. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, just removed the jogging bottoms, and laid back down with the sheets low on her legs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to alarm you! I was hot in the night and took the pants off. I didn't mean anything by it, but I do apologise." Bo paused, and then added, "For your obvious horror." She felt slightly offended in the instant.

"Oh, it's not that… it's just that your…" Lauren cleared her throat… and then wondered to herself how on earth she was going to get out of this embarrassing mess. She opened her hands, and gently removed them from her face, looking at Bo with a mixture of apologetic discomfort and abject horror. She faced her, determined to not crumbled under the brunette's puzzled gaze, "Your t-shirt. It must have hitched up… and I just saw your… posterior."

"Posterior?! What? You mean you saw my ass and screamed?!"

"Yes. I mean.. no.. No, I mean I realise you're wearing undergarments. And they're lovely." Lauren briefly remembered the glimpse of the black lace, the high rise in the material allowing the shapely curve of the buttocks to… she stopped herself, feeling the embarrassment rushing back to her own cheeks. "I mean… I don't know what I mean! I am so embarrassed right now!" Thinking aloud, she added, "Earth swallow me up!"

Bo allowed her face to finally crack with the smirk she'd been holding back. Watching Lauren trying to dig herself out of this hole was something she found fascinating and hilarious.

"Well I can assure you, I don't usually get that reaction." She stood up, pulling the t-shirt firmly down around her sides. She walked towards the door. "Not that I usually wear underwear." She added a smile and a wink at the suggestive comment.

She pulled a red patterned kimono from a hook on the back of the door, and wrapped it around her body to avoid any more mishaps.

Lauren sheepishly smiled, trying to get the flushed heat to her face back under her control. "I thought they were lovely though." She saw Bo raise an eyebrow, and realised how the comment could be interpreted, "The lace! Not your ass!" she stuttered over her own words. "Not that your ass isn't lovely! Perfection even! Oh good lord!" She swallowed.

Bo gently laughed at the Lauren's adorable ability to make the situation even more uncomfortable for herself. "I'll go make the breakfast. You get yourself ready. Take your time. We'll forget this ever happened." She added a wink with the last statement. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, now get your perky little ass in gear. I need to get you to Hale, and help sort this mess out. Ready to move on?"

"So much." Lauren rolled her eyes as she finally felt the embarrassment start to ebb away.

* * *

Lauren could smell the coffee as she walked down the stairs, and felt her stomach start to grumble. She felt a little uncomfortable in the clothing that she'd worn the previous night, but had turned down Bo's offer to borrow something. All she'd needed was that quick shower and she was hoping to get home as quickly as she could after meeting Hale.

Bo had said she would contact him and let him know that they'd be at the station within an hour, so they didn't have a huge amount of time to dwell.

Lauren noted the green foliage as she passed it, and made a mental note to bring the strange wall feature up at some point, also noting that perhaps she'd better do it at a later date because she'd already embarrassed herself enough today. She was pretty sure that a bushy wall feature was fully capable of adding to that embarrassment, if she didn't choose her words carefully. She was concerned about first impressions in general, and this one must have certainly made an impact on the woman preparing breakfast before her.

With that train of thought, she realised that she'd also made a new friend. Things hadn't been easy since she'd moved. And, being relatively shy, she hadn't had much opportunity to socialise. She had only been there a few weeks, but being a stranger in a strange city wasn't easy. So far, she'd only struck a chord with Evony, but now she could add Bo to the list. The list had doubled. She silently congratulated herself. Although she also realised that some of the events over the past twenty four hours would be better kept to herself, and not mentioned to Nadia.

Nadia. Oh god, Nadia. The thought was quickly shelved as Bo, offered her the stool at the breakfast bar.

" Breakfast is served Madam. Just as you ordered!" Bo smiled. She generally enjoyed helping and serving people, and was more than happy to cook scrambled eggs for beautiful blondes on a sunny morning. Despite the circumstances, having Lauren around gave her a feeling of warmth and longing. And it was a long time since she'd been able to enjoy a small frivolity like this.

She smiled as Lauren started to eat, clearly needing the nourishment. Although, she wasn't surprised. The amount of stress and worry that must have been on the woman's shoulders right now. Coupled with whatever it was that had been clearly stressing her out before the incident outside the bar.

"Bo, this is delicious! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Bo had opted for a light breakfast, and had already finished the yoghurt and fresh berries. The smell of fresh coffee filled the entire apartment. "I hate to hurry, but we should get going soon. We can get you to the station, make the statement. While you're there I'll call someone for your apartment. Just give me the address and we'll meet them there."

"Bo, you've been amazing, really amazing, but I can't ask you to do any more. You've already done more than enough to help me."

"Lauren. Stop being so independent. Really. Let me help you. I have nothing else to do with my day. I'd like to spend it with you. I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be right now!"

"You're sure? You really have nowhere else to be, and nothing better to do?"

"Nothing. Besides, haven't I told you that my secret occupation is actually rescuing damsels in distress?!" Bo flashed a toothy grin and the ponytail she'd loosely tied back swung gently. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be as fresh as a daisy and ready to get this damsel back to her fortress!" She gently squeezed Lauren's hand as it rested by her empty plate.

"Ok." Lauren allowed a wide grin to spread across her face.

Bo noticed how completely at ease she suddenly seemed, and then dragged herself away to get dressed.

* * *

Back in her bedroom, after a super quick shower, she rummaged through her wardrobe. She wanted something nice, but not too overtly attention grabbing. Subtle and complimentary was the way. After pulling out several dresses, she decided on comfort. Black leggings, and her sequined top.

The top was figure hugging, and showed enough cleavage to compliment her assets. But was also subtle enough to leave something to the imagination. Besides, she always seemed to manage to achieve the goals she had with whichever conquest she wore it for.

Not that she saw Lauren as a conquest. Well, not yet anyway. She had already realised that she found the blonde's personality completely compelling. But more than that, she was really enjoying the little time that they had spent together. It seemed easy, despite the difficult circumstances.

And Bo was a believer in letting things happen and run their course. Random events led to random good times, in her experience. She liked to let things take a natural course and see where that path led her.

And she had been completely honest with Lauren downstairs. She liked to help people. To have a purpose, or solve a problem. It all made her feel like she had a reason to be around, a purpose. Destiny could be over-rated at times, if you didn't take some chances and follow events as they unfurled, you could, in Bo's experience miss the very essence of life. As long as it was the path that she chose for herself, then nothing could be wrong about that.

She felt like she'd been drawn to Lauren from the moment that she'd seen the her sat hiding away in the booth in the bar. She had needed to speak to her. When Lauren had left the bar, Bo worried for a second that she'd allowed someone really unique to leave her life for good. And as unfortunate as the events were outside, they gave her something that she now had the opportunity to unfold.

She pulled the laces tightly on the calf length, black heeled boots and reached for the black leather biker jacket.

Yes, today would be a day of rescuing Rapunzel downstairs, and seeing if those locks of hair would bring even more delight to this already bright and cheerful morning.

She walked back down the stairs, where Lauren was already up and waiting by the door.

Grabbing the car keys, Bo added, "Come on Hotpants, let's get this show on the road!"

"Hotpants?!" Lauren muttered, slightly confused, as they walked out of the apartment. Bo, closed the door behind them. And started leading the way down the corridor. "You're not going to lock the door?"

"Nope, it's fine. My uncle owns the complex, and I'm the only one in here at the moment. Perfectly safe and sound!"

"Oh! Wow, wish I had family that owned properties like this!"

They reached the car, a yellow Camaro convertible, and really not at all what Lauren had expected. It was a pleasant surprise, especially as Bo opened the door for her, and gestured to take a seat with a flamboyant stroke of her arm.

Bo was certainly taking Lauren's mind away from the stress of the day. So far it was enjoyable and a welcome distraction. She wasn't even worrying about heading to the station, or making a statement. Bo had said, not to worry about the locksmith, that they would head to her apartment right after meeting Hale and get the situation sorted. In fact, she was barely having to think about the day, Bo was taking it all in her stride and making it easy.

She would need to cancel her phone contract of course, and sort out getting a new phone. Let Nadia know she'd changed her number.

Nadia.

She felt the anxiety start to rise, and then tried to focus on the task at hand. Bo, was saying something about the benefits of having a convertible while the weather was so beautiful for a change. Lauren tried to refocus on Bo's voice, and push all thoughts of her partner to the back of her mind. If only for the moment.

Nadia could wait. It was time to focus on anything but Nadia.

Lauren turned her head, looking at Bo… who was still talking about something to do with the weather. She just watched the way her mouth formed the words, without having any idea of which words they were forming. There was something about the way her lips moved, with a gentle smile constantly present. Every now and then, she'd briefly take her eyes away from the road and glance at Lauren.

Lauren sighed. A carefree moment in a stressful situation. No, she was going to enjoy the day and leave her worries behind her. Bliss, just for a moment. Or even just for a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review so far! I really appreciate it! And it's certainly encouraging me to keep writing! I'm not so sure many people will suspect where the next chapter is going (Chapter 5) ... I did say it could be a bumpy ride! Hope you all like this one too! **

* * *

Everything had gone smoothly at the station. Lauren had told Hale as much as she knew. Which really wasn't much. She couldn't even confirm if the men were the ones who Bo had seen following her outside the bar, as it had all happened so quickly. For all she knew, the men could have already been outside and the ones following her outside may have fled when they saw trouble.

Hale had explained that these incidents tended to be isolated, despite being common in the city. Lauren was just glad that the necessities were over, and she could forget about it. She made a mental note to herself to be more mindful and observant of her surroundings. And in true Lauren fashion, only mildly admonished herself for beating herself up over the whole incident.

It took little more than an hour to make the statements, Bo had given as good of a description as she could, of the men she'd seen leaving the bar. Hale offered them coffee, but they'd both refused. Lauren wanted this to go as quickly as possible so that the whole situation was behind her and she could feel more at ease.

Bo made a quick call as they'd left to let the locksmith know that they were on their way back. Lauren had given her the address for the guy, and so hopefully he'd already be there when they arrived. It wasn't a long drive back and they were pulled up, outside within 20 minutes.

Bo looked puzzled. "This it?" she asked, wondering if Lauren's injury to the head was worse than it appeared? She took a look at the building as a whole, which appeared almost derelict. Condemned even. She glanced back at Lauren, "You live, here?"

Lauren nodded, meekly. "I know, it's a dive. But it serves its purpose"

"Oh, I wasn't meaning, umm" Bo realised how rudely her question may have appeared. After all, they had just spent the evening in her place, a stark contrast to what lay ahead of them. "I'm sure it's all in the detail, and as charming as the owner, inside. You know, I always wanted to live in the Addams Family house when I was a kid!"

"I knew there was someone you reminded me of! Morticia Addams indeed!" Lauren winked. "But really, it does serve a purpose."

"Not sure we needed that locksmith though," Bo added with a wink, "looking at that panelling, I think I could have put in a strong shoulder shove that would have sufficed!"

"Oh shush, Miss Swanky Abode!"

They got out of the car and walked towards the door. What there was of the wooden boarding that could be called a door.

A gargantuan man stood outside, just looking up at the structure before him.

Lauren took a small step behind Bo, so that the other woman slightly shielded her body from whoever it was that they were approaching. In a hushed tone, so as not to alert the man, she leaned in towards Bo's ear and hurriedly asked, "Please tell me that this is the locksmith?!"

Bo smiled to herself, leaned back a little into the woman by her ear and replied, "Please tell me that you have a lock somewhere on this place… not that I think it would make much difference." Lauren stabbed a finger into the side of Bo's right rib, "Ouch!"

The man turned around.

"Bo!" his voice was deep, and Lauren would distinctly describe it as "booming"

"Lauren, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is Lauren. And yes Bruce, this is the right address!"

"I did wonder. But I think I've been here before, on some other 'business' a few years back."

"Business?" Lauren asked, slightly perturbed by the implications. The man was a titan, and not someone Lauren would ever want to see the bad side of, however his voice almost seemed calming… in a stark contrast.

"Bruce sometimes helps me over at the bar. Pretty much anything I need, Bruce can lend a hand. He's cheaper, more reliable and much more fun to be around than any locksmith I know!"

The man looked down and smiled, almost sheepishly, "Anytime Bo."

Lauren felt a little harsh to have immediately judged the man based on his size, and appearance. Although the tattoos caught her attention in a very different way, she could appreciate the artistic detail, even though she'd never dream of getting one herself.

"Think you can handle this one Bruce?" Bo asked with a small laugh, and swing of her ponytail.

"Sure thing. Give me about 5 seconds to get you in, and then I'll have the locks on in no time."

And true to his word, the hulk of a man entered the small porch like hallway, barely seemed to touch the door, and it swung open on its hinges.

Bo rolled her eyes and looked back at the blonde, who just stood almost in disbelief at how easy the door had been to open. "Seriously, Lauren? Why did you bother with keys?!"

They stepped over the threshold, leaving Bruce to fit the new lock.

Bo looked around, immediately scanning her surroundings. Nothing seemed to quite fit together right, the furniture looking like cast-off items left out for a garage sale, and yet everything you could possibly need was there. The kitchen area was off of the living room… complete with a vending machine and large drink cooler style fridge, that seemed stocked with plenty of sports drinks.

"You know, this is my kind of place after all!" Bo took it all in with a smile spreading across her face.

"Really? Well, as I said, it suits its purpose. And was mostly furnished with what you see here now. Quick. Easy. Cheap. And sort of inspirational. Glass of wine?"

"Inspirational? Okay, I want to hear more… but yes, I would love some wine!"

Lauren opened the sports drink fridge and took one of the wine bottles from the bottom shelf. Grabbing the glasses, she walked towards Bo, motioning towards the red couch set in the living area of the room. Pouring the wine into the two glasses, she suddenly remembered her manners, and asked Bruce if he wanted a drink. He politely declined, saying that he needed an early night, and the lock would be in place in no time at all.

She returned to Bo. Smiling, she sat down on the red couch, beside her. She sighed. And looked at the brunette, who beamed a cheery grin back at her.

"So, Lauren Lewis. Tell me, what is your inspiration? I'm intrigued" She took a long sip of the cool liquid, and looked at the slightly tensed woman before her.

"I moved here a few weeks ago, so I really haven't had that much time to acclimatise yet. I paint… draw… I'm an artist."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "An artist?! Wow, I'd love to see some of your work?"

"Although I am a little uncomfortable with calling myself that." Lauren added, "It sounds almost pretentious. Art is so subjective. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But my work sometimes sells, and so by that basis, I guess I can say I'm an artist."

"You got me at the word artist. The rest is a bit of a blur, to be honest!"

Lauren laughed, "I often get told to give myself credit for the work… but it's almost a vocation to me. I love what I do, and so it's just an added bonus that I get paid for it."

"So you said you were here for inspiration? In what way?"

"Well I was contacted by a gallery owner in town. She'd seen a piece I did and wanted to commission me for another… and it kind of went from there. It gave me the idea for a new series." Lauren played with glass, rolling it between one hand and the other. And Bo noticed how she visibly became a little uncomfortable. "I've been going through a, let's say 'dark' time. And I thought maybe my work should reflect that a little."

Bo smiled gently, "A little self healing maybe?" She wanted to reach out and put her hand over Lauren's, but didn't in case it appeared too forward.

"Yes, I guess. A little. It just seemed like a good time to get that kind of work out of myself. Get a little out of my comfort zone. It's a series focussing on light and dark. The contrast between two worlds. I've always loved a little mythology myself, so that's been a great help! I'm currently working on a Goddess piece for the gallery."

"I'd really love to see it!" Bo was genuine about the request. She was sitting, intently listening to what she was being told by the blonde woman. And she was only mildly distracted watching the way her lips formed words, and how they created sentences. How her eyes sparkled when she talked about the things she loved. How her hands fidgeted slightly with the wine glass when she became a little uncomfortable. She realised that she could get lost in every little movement , if she wasn't careful.

"Ok. Well, I don't usually show my work before it's finished… but maybe I'll show you next time?"

Bo allowed the wine to make her a little bolder, "You mean there's going to be a next time?"

Lauren frowned a little and immediately responded, "Of course! Well, I mean as far as I know. I do intend on staying here a while longer. This building gives me the right frame of mind for my creativity on these pieces." Bo realised her slightly flirtatious meaning behind the question had been lost, so she allowed Lauren to continue without clarifying what she'd meant. "It's been good for me to get away. Well away from my other life for a while, anyway. And I haven't met many people since I moved here. Except Evony, and now you." She added a warm smile. "And I'm really happy we've managed to hang out a little," she paused, "despite the horrible circumstances!".

"Sooooo… Evony. Who is this Evony? Friend? Girlfriend?" Bo felt a slight pang of envy as the thought of the latter crossed her mind.

"Evony is-"

"Here." came a voice from the hallway, and a loud hollow sound as heels tapped across the wooden flooring. Another woman entered the living space, announcing herself boldly, "I heard my name mentioned. Can't get enough of me, can you Lauren?" She smiled and winked to the surprise of the blonde on the couch.

"I.. ummm… Evony…"

Evony took her attention away from Lauren and immediately scrutinized Bo, extending her arm in an elegant and confident manner, "I'm Evony, and you are?" The last part of the introduction almost sounded like a challenge.

"Bo." she shook Evony's hand, and was mildly taken back by the brash nature of the woman before her. Bo was used to being confident, and often the most self assured person in the room. She could already see that Evony was going to a strong match for that.

"Bo, this is Evony. She owns the gallery I was telling you about."

"Bo? I almost thought for a second that this was the infamous, Nadia! I wasn't sure if I needed to extend my hand… or maybe my fist?" Evony chuckled.

Bo noticed how Lauren's body language changed at the mention of Nadia. Her shoulders seemed to drop, and her chest almost caved as she took a small breath and let out a soft sigh.

"No. No, this isn't Nadia. I got into a spot of bother last night, and Bo here, was kind enough to help me out." Lauren flashed a warm smile at the woman sharing the couch with her.

Evony's attention and interest in Bo seemed to immediately disappear. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that would explain why you've not been returning my calls. I thought I was the only raven haired vixen in your life darling!" Evony placed her hands over Lauren's shoulders. Lauren shifting a little under the unexpected contact.

"I was mugged Evony, and they took everything. Including my phone, so I had no idea that you had called."

"Darling!" She almost purred out the word. "Are you okay? Well that explains everything! I was so worried after I got your answer phone message about Nadia visiting. And then I couldn't get a hold of you!" She walked around to the arm of the couch, perching herself flush against Lauren's side. "And I need you! I needed to talk to you about a last minute gathering I'm having at the gallery. There's a big investor in town, and I need you to meet him. To schmooze him sweetie! He'll be very good for my business! Which makes him very good for you. Anyway, it's tomorrow night, and your attendance is compulsory. I expect you there at seven." Evony stood up, and started to make her way back to the door. "Oh, and wear something… hot! I want to see a little more flesh than usual tomorrow night."

Lauren didn't get a chance to respond, before Evony had exited the building. They heard some brief mutterings in the corridor, as Evony's voice raised, reprimanding Bruce for where he'd chosen to lay down the hammer. Lauren and Bo said nothing, Lauren's head bent low and eyebrow raised until the clack of heels had dissipated.

Bo was the first one to speak, "Wow." She sat back, almost aghast at the whirlwind of a first impression she'd just received.

Lauren took a gulp of the wine, "Yep, that's Evony."

"Well, she's beautiful, and well dressed… So, Evony owns the gallery… That must be _interesting_ for you."

"She's a force. I'll give her that." Lauren took another gulp.

There was almost an awkward silence in the room.

Bo cleared her throat, "So, you're not looking forward to this gathering tomorrow?"

"Not really. Events like that aren't really my thing. Sure I can say the right things, and play up to the buyers. I'd just rather not. I prefer my work to speak for itself. And besides, Evony will no doubt encourage me to lose all inhibition, and I'm not convinced that's the best thing for me right now."

"Losing inhibitions?! Well, I can't say that sounds like a bad thing, necessarily." Bo smiled, a little knowing smirk entering the corner of her mouth. "Playing devil's advocate here, maybe you should embrace it? You've had a rough couple of days, go and enjoy yourself."

"In a room full of strangers?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I could swing by? Give you some moral support? I can get someone to close the bar for me, head over to the gallery as soon as I get a moment?"

"Really? That's sweet of you. Thank you. I think it may be invite only, but I can put you on the list when I get there. It'd be nice to have at least one familiar face in the crowd."

"You're welcome! Besides, I feel like I need to keep an eye on you! Never know what kind of trouble you might get yourself into." Bo wasn't sure how to approach the next subject, but then decided that getting it out of the way was the only way forward. "So, tell me about this Nadia?" She placed the glass down, and ran both her hands down the front of her thighs, settling back into the couch.

"Nadia." Lauren let out a sigh. "It's a long and a complicated story." She smiled, almost awkwardly, not wanting to shut out a new friend taking an interest, but disappointed that Nadia was brought to the forefront of her thoughts again.

Before she could continue, Bruce walked in. "All done, I'll see you around!"

"Wait!" Lauren jumped up, and walked towards the tattooed, muscular man, "What do I owe you?"

Bruce handed her the new keys, "Nothing! Bo took care of it. Don't let these ones disappear!"

And with that and a nod towards Bo, he was gone.

"Bo, what do I owe you?" Lauren almost pleaded.

"Nothing." Bo added, "Bruce owed me a favour. I figured you needed a favour. It all balanced out." Bo patted the couch, for Lauren to return to her seat.

"Thank you. Again! I will repay the favour!" she settled back down. "So… where were we?"

"Nadia."

"Ah. Well, as you've probably guessed, Nadia is my girlfriend."

Bo felt a little twinge of disappointment at the current nature of the status, "Oh, she's not here with you?"

"No. I left her behind. She's in New York at the moment. She can't leave her work, she's an editor for a newspaper." Lauren paused, "When I said I left her behind, I meant temporarily, at least I think temporarily."

Bo saw a shift in the woman's demeanour, "Look, you just met me. We don't have to talk about this…"

"No, no. It's fine. It's actually nice to talk about some of this with people who aren't too involved in it all. Nadia and I have been going through a rough patch." She paused, looking Bo directly in the eye, and then almost reluctantly, continued. "I've been with Nadia for seven years now. And the relationship was…" she stopped and corrected herself, "is… the best relationship I've been in."

"Well, without knowing much else, I think that hesitation there speaks volumes, Lauren."

"Well things have also been more difficult than any other relationship I've been in. Nadia was supportive of my work, she supported me financially, as well as emotionally. And I thought things were amazing. Sure, she was extremely busy with work, but when we got to spend time together, it was beautiful and romantic." Lauren paused again, noticeably finding it harder to continue, "Then about two years in, we received some terrible news. Nadia had cancer."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry hun," without hesitation, she reached over and placed her hand over Lauren's which she'd let drop from the glass and rested on her knee.

Lauren's head remained low. "It's okay, she's through it now. But it was a really testing time, for several years. Nadia completely convinced herself that she was going to die. And while her physical body was being treated, she refused to seek help for the mental anguish. As a result of that, I seemed to become the brunt of her anger and her frustration. I felt completely alone, just waiting for her to come out of this."

"That can't have been easy. You must have been going through so much," Bo's heart started to bleed for the woman before her. Her voice seemed so fragile but there was an underlying strength of character that Bo found almost magnetic to her own. She wanted to take her in her arms and take the pain away, which also seemed ridiculous to her as she'd only known this woman for several hours.

"Yes, I put up with a lot… but Nadia went through so much more. The pain, the anger, the frustration. I did whatever I could to help, but I also added more stress. I wasn't bringing in a wage, and the cost of Nadia's illness was high, on all levels. I'd get angry when she talked about dying, and what I should do when it happened. We argued, night and day. Nadia became convinced that I was going to leave her, and made me promise that I wouldn't. The arguments lasted days and nights at that point. Weeks even."

"And you stayed with her through all of that, I don't know that I could have done that."

"I did. And not out of a sense of duty, or pity. I loved her."

"Loved?" Bo picked up on the inflection immediately.

"Love her." Lauren corrected herself.

"So then, if you don't mind me asking? Why are you here, and not with Nadia?"

"Because, like I said… there are complications. The feelings are there, on both sides I think. But I needed some time and some space. She made me promise to stay, and she really didn't have to… there was no way I was going to leave her, despite the hardship. And then she was in remission… "

"But?" Bo queried, as she sensed the word rising through Lauren's ongoing description of the events.

"But, Ciara."

"Ciara?"

"A work colleague of Nadia's. They were having an affair all along. Well, Nadia insisted it was only a few times."

"What?! Lauren, how… why…?" she stopped when she saw the pained expression on the face opposite her.

"Bo, can we please not talk about this? I'm sorry, I just changed my mind and I'm just not feeling-"

Bo held up a hand, interrupting her. "No, I'm sorry… no need to explain further. I never meant to bring up painful memories. Let's just leave it there, but if you need to talk, I'm here to listen" She brought both hands down and gently squeezed Lauren's knee.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry. I don't want to look like such a mess in front of you! We only just met, and well you'll soon find out I'm a mess anyway! I don't want to speed that up any more than necessary!"

"Oh hush! I'm already loving getting to know you Lauren Lewis!"

Lauren laughed a little, "See, you already know so much about me and I know relatively little about you!"

Bo sat back, "Well there's so much to tell you!" She laughed, "Not much at all really. My name's Bo Dennis." Removing her hand from Lauren's knee, she stood in a slightly awkward manner, "My name's Bo Dennis and I'm a…." she paused, "I'm not an alcoholic." she sat down again "Well that went well!"

Lauren laughed at the moment, instantly lightening the mood in the room.

"Really, there's not a huge amount to tell. I'm an open book! Although I'm sure I have a few skeletons in my closet if you want to go ferreting around in there?"

"Well, you've been my hero last night and today Bo Dennis! Perhaps you should have a name to go with that?"

"I always loved Wonder Woman! Maybe I can just borrow her outfit?"

"It'd fit you in all the right places!" Lauren blushed slightly as she spoke, "I think I've had a little too much wine!"

"No, I like you like this! But maybe my skeletons can come out of the closet a little more steadily!"

"It gives us a topic of conversation tomorrow, when I'm being bored to death by these men in fancy suits, you can come to my rescue again!"

"That's a date. Well, not a date, date… but a, you know what I mean!"

They both laughed. They spent a few moments just looking at each other.

Bo broke the moment, and stood, "Well, now I know that you're safe Milady, I must go asunder and present the gentle folk of the city with their ales and choice of beverages." She smiled and did a mock bow, presenting Lauren with her hand.

Lauren laughed again, and took the hand before her, using the leverage to rise to her feet. "So, tomorrow night? The Gallery?"

"Absolutely! Don't wait for me, just head there and I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"I'm looking forward to it now!" Lauren quickly found a piece of paper, and scribbled the address for Bo.

They walked towards the newly secured door.

Bo turned back and added, "Until tomorrow, adieu!"

Lauren jumped forwards a little, wrapping one arm around Bo's neck and the other under her arm. Taking the brunette by surprise, pulling her into a hug. What started as surprise, quickly turned into comfort, Bo relaxing and wrapping her arms around Lauren. They stayed there for what seemed like minutes, but must have only lasted moments in reality. It felt warm, safe and familiar.

It was Lauren who pulled away, smiling at Bo, "Tomorrow."

Bo left, almost with regret but with a strong sense that this was just the beginning of something.

Lauren closed the door, after watching Bo drive away. She sighed… time for some rest, and tomorrow she needed to sort her phone. She had no idea how many messages from Nadia would already be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all of those with the lovely reviews and encouragement! It's a big confidence boost! Anyway... next chapter... I did say it'd be a bumpy ride. **

* * *

Lauren almost felt rudely awakened by the knock on the door the next morning. Even though, glancing at the clock it was already ten thirty. She had managed to sleep peacefully and without any disturbance. In fact, it was possibly the best night's sleep she'd had in years.

She'd gone downstairs to the door, just to be greeted by a broad, tall man, hand-delivering her a parcel. She'd insisted that she hadn't ordered anything, to which the man had just shrugged his shoulders and thrust the package into her arms. He shuffled away, while muttering to himself. Lauren, closed the door quickly, carrying the large, mysterious package over to the kitchen table area. She set it down and looked all around for any sign of who, or where it had come from. No luck. It was surprisingly light for such a large package.

Lauren stepped back a little, eying it up from a short distance. She was still dressed in her pyjamas and a light dressing gown, but still felt the chill of the room, and wrapped the edges of the gown around her body.

She narrowed her eyes, stood there, apprehensively. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Something to suddenly start ticking? For something to jump out? She started to slowly walk around the edge of the table top. She looked from each angle. Brown, cardboard, box. It was the same from each angle. "But where did it come from?" she thought to herself, and without turning she backed up to the drawers behind her. Never taking her eyes off of the box, she opened the drawer, and gently slid her hand into it. Feeling a handle, she gently wrapped her fingers around the cutlery and placed it down by her right side.

She was going to tackle this head on, and get it over and done with.

Taking two strides forward, she plunged the knife at the box, only to discover that it was actually a spoon that she'd grabbed. She laughed out loudly, at how ridiculous the whole situation must look if anyone else was in the room. And felt herself blush slightly, despite being alone. She turned and placed the spoon back in the drawer, reaching for a knife instead. It wasn't really the best implement to use to open the box, but it would have to do.

She decided to take a more careful approach, and cut along the centre where it was held together with heavy tape. She opened the box.

Lots of tissue textured paper… she peeled it back. And there, folded was an item of clothing. Frowning, she lifted it out of the packaging. And holding it by the top, it unfurled towards the ground. It was a dress.

It was made from a fine silk and Lauren could immediately tell that it was expensive. Certainly nothing that she could afford for herself at this point. Before looking further at the beautifully designed construction and asymmetrical lining, she realised that it had probably just been delivered to the wrong address.

She looked back inside the box, and there was a small white envelope that must have laid beneath it. She opened it up and in beautiful, curvature script there was a note.

"Lauren, please accept this as my humble thanks for your beauty, dedication and to put a smile on your face. And a smile on mine when I see you wearing it tonight. Evony. xx"

"Wow!"

Lauren beamed at the gesture. She retrieved the dress, and took a closer look. It was a plum colour, almost with a metallic black sheen. Placing it in front of herself, Lauren could already see that it would cling in all of the right places, the halter neck and plunging neckline accentuating her elegant frame. It would rest neatly, just below the knee. Evony had great taste and a keen eye, and Lauren understood that was essential in the line of work that she was in. She also suspected an element of control in the gesture, but she was willing to let it go as the ultimate decision about whether to wear it or not still lay in her hands.

But how could she refuse?

* * *

The day seemed to pass quickly, she quickly went in to town, and organised a replacement phone. She just opted for a new number, rather than have to wait to be reconnected to her old one. Most people had her email address, and could always contact her there if necessary.

It was moments like these that Lauren was grateful for her own old-fashioned quirks. She had what she liked to describe as a "written word fetish". She liked to write things down manually, even if it just appeared as a list on her laptop. But even then, she preferred the tangibility of pen and paper. All of her phone contacts were written into a little address book.

She'd sat down in a coffee shop, and started to transfer them over to the new number.

As soon as she realised that this was going to take her much longer than anticipated, she got another chai latte "to go" and headed home. She needed to get ready for the evening, and also realised that she needed to make sure she called Nadia before she set out.

* * *

"I was worried sick! I've sent at least a dozen texts and left messages, trying to get a hold of you!"

"Nadia, please… I told you that I didn't have my phone! I'm fine, people took care of me, and I'm safe."

"Lauren, I only agreed to this whole "separation" thing to give you some space!"

"Nadia, it's not a separation as such! But I do need the space. I need to think, and I need to get over what happened. I don't even know if I can?! But if you want me to try then you have to allow me-" Lauren stopped when she realised that her voice was getting louder and louder.

She stopped talking. Silence. She could hear Nadia's breath in short bursts on the other end of the line. Lauren pursed her lips together and looked up towards the ceiling, willing herself to not allow any tears to flow.

It felt like several minutes passed in silence. Both parties just being present and listening to the other breath.

"Lauren? Are you still there?"

Lauren sighed, "Yes."

"I love you so much. I just want you home, baby. I want to make this right. And I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Lauren hung up.

* * *

She was finally ready to head off to the gallery. She was wearing more eye make-up than usual. She'd opted for a smokey eye to match the sultry nature of the dress. A small amount of peach blush and a lip gloss with faint hint of glitter.

She'd curled her hair, letting the soft ringlets fall around her shoulders and the front and sides had been backcombed slightly, then pinned back.

She was right about the dress. Evony had been right about the dress. It fit her in all the right places, the neckline plunging just enough to provoke attention but not giving away enough to cause a scandal. Lauren realised that this was probably the closest she'd ever come to looking like a Grecian deity. While self admiration was never her strong point, Lauren felt confident and desirable when she looked in the full length mirror in her bedroom.

She hastily retreated down the stairs, being careful not to lose her footing or balance in the heels she'd chosen. She never liked to wear heels, but anything less, in this dress, would be criminal.

The taxi had arrived to take her to the gallery, and she knew how Evony demanded punctuality of others. She grabbed the silver clutch and locked the door.

* * *

Bo looked around the bar. Another quiet evening. It was just after seven, she was clock-watching and she could think of at least one place that she would much rather be right now.

She could see that she was going to have a long night ahead of her.

* * *

She scanned the room. No familiar faces. But then, what did she expect? Pretty much her entire social circle consisted of Evony, and Bo. And also… Brian? Bruno? What was it? Thinking hard, she remembered thinking instantly of a Superhero when she'd been introduced to him. Now which one was it? Iron Man? Tony? No. Superman? Clarke? Definitely not. Batman? Bruce! That was it. Mr. Muscles, Bruce. She didn't even know why the thought of him had come up, she could hardly see him attending an event like this.

Scanning the room, Lauren saw lots of suits. Men and women. She saw the occasional glance in her direction, and tried to avoid eye contact. She had only been here for fifteen minutes, and already it felt like a lifetime. One that she'd quite happily avoid for the rest of that lifetime.

She felt a buzzing from the clutch and suddenly the sound of her Star Trek ring tone permeated the room. A few people glanced in her direction and she saw a tall dark man snigger pompously.

She fumbled with the clutch and dropped it, sending the phone skidding across the floor unceremoniously. Lauren rolled her eyes and wondered at how much of a klutz she really could be in social situations like this. The phone came to a still a few steps ahead of her, the ring tone seeming to blast out. She picked it up quickly, tapping the top to immediately stop the embarrassment it was causing her. Glancing at the "missed call" list, she saw Nadia's name. Lauren had already sent her a text before she came out, saying that she would be at the Gallery event for the evening.

She should have known that Nadia would feel insecure in that. After all, she was a million miles away from her and Nadia was more than likely projecting her own relationship flaws onto her. It didn't matter than Lauren had done nothing to warrant the suspicion or distrust. The phone buzzed in her hand.

She read the text, "I'm still coming to see you at the weekend x"

Lauren felt the frustration start to rise.

"Lauren, sweetie!"

She heard Evony before she saw her, bundling her phone back into the clutch.

"Evony! Thank you so so much for this beautiful dress!"

Evony stepped into a half embrace, kissing each side of Lauren's face. Very European. "No, don't thank me! Thank the designers for creating this vision of beauty with you in mind!". She stepped back, looking Lauren directly up and down, "Stunning." she stated it simply and sincerely.

She turned around, as though looking for someone. "I want you to meet someone. Where's Lachlan?" She looked around before narrowing her eyes, "Aha!" Grabbing Lauren's hand she pulled her across the room, skilfully traversing the talking business men and women. "Boring!" She whispered towards Lauren's ear as they passed a group of men who looked surprisingly bookish to even be stepping foot in the gallery. "Meet my wonderful friend, Vex."

Lauren was slightly taken aback by the man in front of her. He was wearing tight leather trousers that left little to the imagination, and even less room to breathe, and a form fitting black vest. Lauren immediately noted the use of "guy liner", and had to admire the skill and artistry with which it had been applied, especially as she had a habit of creating crooked lines and uneven colouring herself. She couldn't decide if it looked like he was about the audition for The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Edward Scissorhands.

"Oh, well this must be the delectable Lauren Lewis?" the man said with a British cockney accent. He grinned slyly, making Lauren think she had something on her face, and she touched it a little absent mindedly.

"Lauren," Evony continued to explain, "Vex is interested in you doing a piece for his nightclub, a rather large piece to almost fill a wall."

"Really?" Lauren was surprised, as she certainly knew that Evony sought only the most prestigious clientele and she wouldn't immediately have assumed that this man was the main focus of this evening.

"Yes," Vex sneered with a laugh and the smirk on his face grew more prominent on the right hand side of his mouth. "I want a total masterpiece! Left to right an unending sea of debauchery and carnal desire… and then right at the focal point, right at the very centre of all this carnage… I want… Me."

Even Evony raised an eyebrow.

"You?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes, me! In all of my masterful, erect glory! I want you to paint me as the Adonis I am!" He wa swaving his arms around for extra, dramatic effect. He frowned slightly, "Well, Bacchus actually! I want the full Bacchanalia ! Writhing bodies, men taking women, women taking women, men taking men! Goats!"

Lauren and Evony in perfect timing responded, "Goats?!"

He looked back at them as though they were speaking another language. "Yes, goats! You can throw an ox or two into that little sordid affray too, if you know what I mean?!" He winked at Lauren, slightly nudging her with his elbow and laughed. It was quite possibly the most sordid, dirty laugh that Lauren could remember hearing in a long time.

Lauren was taken off-balance a little bit by the nudge, and Evony caught a hold of her arm in perfect timing to keep her from falling. "Ah, of course Vex, goats and oxen. Do you want a dragon in the pool too?"

"Evony! That's perfect! You know me so well, you cold hearted bitch!"

Lauren, slightly shocked, looked at Evony's reaction, expecting her to order the man out of the gallery. Instead, she seemed to take the comment in good humour. "Down boy!" She winked.

Lauren was dumbfounded. She had nothing to say, and so it was almost a welcome event when her phone buzzed again, "I'm sorry, I just need to take this!" She used the moment as a chance to exit the increasingly bizarre conversation.

"I just want you to know, Ciara asked me out for a drink tonight. I said no. x"

Lauren baulked slightly at the text. Unbelievable.

Evony immediately saw the shift in her mood, "Nadia?"

"How did you guess?"

"Darling, you need more champagne!" she clicked her fingers at one of the caterers who immediately came over, she took two glasses and handed Lauren one of them, placing the empties back on the tray. As the man walked away, Vex grabbed two glasses for himself.

* * *

Over an hour and a half had passed, and Lauren still stood with the duo, barely keeping up with the conversation.

"So, I'm thinking there should be all manner of devilry going on, whips and chains! And that's just for the unveiling! I'll have little gimp boys running around…. No! _Crawling_ around the floor with little entrees on their backs!"

"Vex, it sounds delicious. Really." Evony looked towards Lauren, who was obviously distracted, looking around the room. "Anyone in particular?"

"What? Sorry?" Lauren snapped out of the daze, realising that she was being addressed.

"You appear to be looking for someone. Nadia's not in town, is she?"

"Oh no! Sorry! I was just expecting Bo, that was all." Lauren almost appeared deflated with the realisation that Bo wasn't in the room.

"Ah, that sultry vixen. Well, I wouldn't worry too much, she's probably off gallivanting with her whore of a mother!" Evony chuckled.

"What? Sorry? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?!" Evony smirked. "Well I thought she looked familiar… and it was really bothering me after you introduced us. And Bo, it's not a common name for a woman, but I couldn't quite place it. That's when I suddenly remembered Aife's daughter's name! Ysabeau." Evony shifted her weight, looking confident and combatant at the same time.

"Ummm.. Okay, I'm not sure that I'm following you?"

Vex's eyebrows shot up. "Aife McCorrigan? Cor blimey, not heard that slapper's name come up for a while! I heard she got up the duff during one of the movies she was making! Tried that scene for myself a while back, but they couldn't handle my package!" Vex grabbed his own crotch and laughed.

Evony smirked, before turning back to Lauren, "You don't know? Her mother was a porn actress. Created quite the scandal back in the day! Everyone knows about it. And well, I guess Bo was the product of that scandal! I'd watch that one, eyes and hands everywhere."

"Oooh that's true… is she here?" Vex looked around at the crowd. "I'd love to meet her!"

Lauren had no idea how to respond, so she drank the rest of the champagne in one, and grabbed another from the tray of a passing waiter, quickly finishing that one too.

* * *

Bo looked at her watch, it was ten o'clock and she'd only just managed to get cover for the bar. She was in the back room, hastily deciding which of her clothes left here would be appropriate for the rest of the evening. None of them. She'd made sure that her make up was just how she wanted it before she'd arrived at the bar, and so it saved a lot of time just to be able to touch it back up.

She finally settled on a pair of form hugging, wet-look leggings and a black sequinned top. Her knee high boots would be perfect, comfortable and still sexy.

She briefly paused mid-thought, realising that she really wanted to look ravishing tonight. And then she sighed slightly, knowing that there was only so much that she could achieve in the time she possibly had left to get to that party.

Lauren must already think that she wasn't going to turn up at all.

She grabbed her bag, her leather jacket and rushed out of the bar.

* * *

Lauren felt her eyes cross slightly. She wasn't sure exactly how many glasses of champagne she'd consumed. Every time one left her hand, Evony made sure it was replaced.

She'd been ushered around the room, meeting one person after the next. She remembered none of the names, so hoped that wouldn't be an issue later. Everyone looked the same. And the room was spinning slightly.

Vex had sidled his way back to them, "Well I'm going to have to get my perfectly formed arse out of this establishment. I have an underground orgy that's just dying for my attention!" He looked at Lauren, with a raised eyebrow and slight horror, then elbowed Evony, "You ought to be getting this one to bed, if you know what I mean?!" He laughed, and started to walk away, muttering something about inebriated people being the most compliant in the sack.

Lauren realised that she was completely and utterly drunk, and that really was not a good idea when she was feeling so vulnerable, as it inevitably led to floods of tears or completely unnecessary arguments. She hadn't planned for this at all.

"You're not going to t-try to seduce me are you?" she hiccupped slightly as she stumbled over the words a little.

"Lauren. I can have anyone I want. Anytime. Any place. Anywhere." Her hand cupped Lauren's cheek slightly. "I think you're beautiful, unbelievably talented, funny, sweet, and wasting yourself." Lauren stepped back a little, so that the contact with Evony was broken. "Yes, I do darling. You're wasting yourself and your life on Nadia. You're still at this woman's beck and call. You're like a little lapdog when she starts putting a little pressure on you."

Lauren frowned, and turned her back on Evony, starting to move away. Evony reached and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back to face her.

"And I know that you're stronger than that! I've known you for a relatively short amount of time, but I know that if you really want to own your shit, then you're fully capable. And I would love to see you become the master of your own universe again. I want to see that strong, sexy woman that's hiding behind the timid one that Nadia made you." She paused, and looked thoughtfully into Lauren's pleading puppy eyes. "Come with me."

Keeping a hold of Lauren, Evony led her through the crowd to the private viewing room at the back of the gallery

* * *

"Look at that," Evony gestured towards a painting. "See the dancer?" Lauren looked at the dark, brooding painting of a woman leaning against a door way. Her dress looked traditionally Hispanic. Evony stood behind her, "I don't just see the passion in her soul. The light flickering in her eyes." Her voice became a low purr, "The essence of longing… her nights of wild abandon, her days of restrictive duty. This woman has potential. Because she has a fire in her soul". Lauren felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder, while the left hand moved the locks of her hair across to the other side. "She has a deep regret, for not truly living," the hand on her shoulder moved slowly down her arm.

Lauren wasn't sure exactly what was happening in that moment, or even of how she wanted to react… the contact was warm, almost inviting. She felt the soft exhale of breath onto her exposed neck.

"For not truly loving, and for not allowing passion to consume her…"

The hand toyed gently with the edges of the dress.

A soft, almost tender kiss was placed on her shoulder. And Lauren sighed softly at the contact. She felt a sudden coldness around the front of her dress.

"For not allowing herself to get lost. And so she dances"

It was only when Evony's hand squeezed her left breast that she realised that it had worked it's way under the silken fabric onto her delicate skin. She gasped, taking in a sharp intake of air, that made her chest push closer in to the invading hand. She felt a gentle nip on her shoulder, making her startle and start to turn towards the brunette. To stop this before it went further. But as Lauren turned her head to the right, she was just met by Evony's hungry eyes, mentally undressing her.

She wasn't even sure how this was happening or why, but instead of taking Evony by the arms and moving her back a few steps, Lauren locked on her eyes, tilted her head, and crashed her lips onto the other woman's.

Evony was now massaging with both hands underneath the dress. Lauren moaned slightly into her mouth and opening her own wider to deepen the kiss, immediately met with a clashing of tongues.

She couldn't stop now, even if she wanted to. The desire had appeared from nowhere, and quickly turned into a furnace of wanting. Needing. Anything to feel better.

She felt Evony's hips grinding into her from behind, and her mind quickly jumped to thoughts of skin on skin.

Evony's right hand gently left her breast, almost making Lauren sigh in disappointment, until it surprised her by making its way down the front of the silken skirt.

Their lips locked and tongues duelled with a passion that Lauren didn't even realise she had in her. At least not for the woman she was currently allowing to explore her body. The hand crept to the hem of the dress, and Lauren felt Evony start to hitch it up.

It was only then that Lauren started assessing the situation with a vague thought process.

What was happening? Did she want this?! Everything was happing so quickly, and the room was spinning. But those hands, those hands were tactile and curious.

She was brought out of the thought process by the slight breeze she was feeling from the front side of her body, and then jolted out of it as she felt a finger gently run along the front of her underwear. The sudden panic, being replaced with immediate abandonment. "Mmmmm", she breathed into Evony's mouth. She couldn't take this any longer, she needed contact and she need to feel anything this woman could do for her. She tried to take control, to turn around.

Evony broke the kiss and took her hands away from Lauren's body. "No." she stated. But Lauren could see the hungry look in her eyes. Evony grabbed Lauren's hand, walking her forwards, to the side of the painting, and placing her palm flat against the blackened walls. She took Lauren's shoulders, squaring them so that she faced the wall.

Lauren could barely get a handle on what was happening, she just felt a overwhelming sense of desire, and so complied as she felt Evony nudge her feet apart, and apply pressure that made Lauren slightly bend forwards, bracing herself. She gasped, lowering her head slightly, almost feeling a rush as her mind continued to spin the room around.

Evony grabbed the hem of Lauren's dress and pulled it upwards. It was a determined and forceful gesture, quickly followed by yanking Lauren's underwear downwards. The black lace underwear unceremoniously landed around her ankles.

Evony's left hand took a hold of Lauren's neck, putting force to bend the woman forwards. Lauren quickly lifted her head back up to stop herself from losing balance.

She heard a wet, sucking sound, but before she could turn around and find out where it was coming from… she felt the damp fingers slip into the folds of her wanting flesh.

"Ahhhhhh" she sighed, almost uncontrollably. And still her mind was a wanton mess, no clear thoughts, just desire and all consuming, driven need.

Evony didn't waste time and plunged two fingers deep… driving her hips into contact with Lauren at the same time. This she repeated in a frenzy, and the more noise Lauren made, the more vigor she was putting into pounding the woman from behind.

* * *

Bo saw the dim light, coming from the gallery. Luckily, people were still there. She had a little difficulty persuading the man on the door that she was a guest of Lauren's. He had actually seen her name on the list, but had insisted that Evony had restricted the hour of attendance.

Bo noticed that the man kept eyeing her cleavage and decided to use that to her advantage. Looking the man directly in the eye, and using her most flirtatious tone of voice, "Lauren will be devastated if I don't make an appearance. And me too, inconsolable," she pouted slightly. "I'd owe you a huge favour!" She ran her hand down the man's hand, and she was sure she saw a bead of sweat leave his brow.

"Ummm, sure, go in… see you later?" he stammered.

Bo just smiled and skipped into the gallery.

Quickly scanning the room, she could see lots of suits, ties, and Louboutin stilettos. Not really her scene, but she could mingle with the best. She saw a waiter with a glass of champagne on his tray, she strode quickly and grabbed it with a smile.

She saw a woman eying her up and down. She realised that she must be standing out in the crowd, as she wasn't really dressed for this. Luckily, Bo wasn't the type to get fazed by this type of scrutiny. She looked back at the waiter, who smiled, so she took her opportunity.

"Excuse me, Lauren Lewis, the artist… have you seen her?"

The young man smiled, "I believe you'll find her in the private viewing room."

He pointed towards the room where Evony had purposely taken Lauren fifteen minutes ago.

Bo strode towards the door. Reaching it she saw a man, peering inside. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

He jumped around quickly, "Shhh. Who are you?" He whispered urgently.

"Who are you?" Bo retorted at the abrupt manner he was speaking.

"Lachlan, owner of this gallery." The man was tall, dark and lean. He had an air of authority about him. A certain essence of power.

"Owner? I thought Evony owned this place?" Bo was confused.

"She's my wife."

"Oh. I didn't realise she was married. I was looking for Lauren Lewis, have you seen her?"

Lachlan smirked and raised his left eyebrow, "Girlfriend?"

Before Bo could speak, he gestured his hand to the slight crack in the door. Bo frowned, then smiled, slightly confused. It felt like a strange game was being played. Almost childish.

Without speaking, she got closer to the narrow crack in the door and looked through. The room was dark and it took her eyes moments to adjust and register to those light changes.

She could hear groans coming from the room… some movement over by a large painting on the wall. One small light casting a low glow, onto… Bo squinted, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Of what she was hearing. The blur of golden locks being thrown back.

As her senses started to put the images and sounds together, Bo took a sharp intake of breath. And it felt like her heart momentarily seized, with a short stabbing pain.

Her mouth quivered slightly. No. No this was not something she wanted to see at all. She handed the glass to Lachlan and walked away, as quickly as she could. She could sense people watching her leave, especially in such a hurried manner. She was sure the eagle eyes were gossiping about her and ogling as she walked to the door as quickly as her feet would let her. She was going to leave dignified, if nothing else.

The doorman tried to stop her, some comment about getting her number, or something of that nature. She wasn't sure. She felt that her senses had started to shut down, and she just needed to escape. As soon as she got through the door of the gallery, she started to jog across the road.

It was raining slightly, but she didn't even notice. She stuck her hand out to hail a passing taxi. Opening the door and throwing herself inside, she instructed the man "Get me the hell out of here! Now!"

The taxi sped away into the night. Away from the gallery. Away from Lauren Lewis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I just updated this to add a little comment here! Thank you so much for the reviews, I thought the last chapter may be a little controversial. And I was right, but thank you for the thoughtfulness. Especially those of you who don't necessarily like the pairing there, but still gave it a chance. Also I must add, that I really liked that some of you really noticed a few crucial points in the story that lead to where it went... Thanks again, I appreciate all of your views and feedback **

* * *

Lauren sat on the cold floor of the bathroom.

She'd awoken early, nine in the morning, which was early seeing as she had nowhere to be for the day. She had felt the bile rising in her throat, launched herself off of the four poster bed and stumbled into the bathroom, narrowly missing the leg of the claw foot bath tub. For that small mercy, she was grateful.

Every twenty minutes since that moment, her head was hanging over the toilet. She could almost time it to the second.

Her head pounded, and she groaned as her body heaved again. Trying to expunge the overindulgences of her evening was not going to be an easy task.

She was awake, but barely functioning. She couldn't remember the last time she had suffered so badly with a hang over. Actually, yes she did, but that place was not a good place to go right now.

Her legs were splayed either side of her body, and she started to feel the cold of the floor permeating her body. She'd managed to briefly get a dressing gown in-between vomiting sessions, but now the floor was just uncomfortable. Especially as all she was wearing was her underwear from the previous night. Her mind started to hurt with too much thinking. She grabbed a hand full of her own hair, pulling on it slightly as though it would counter-act the throbbing of her head. But it didn't, much to her dismay.

* * *

It was now twelve and she needed to move, or be crippled from her seated posture later on… She dropped the gown to the floor and kicked off the underwear. She drew the shower curtain, and started the water. Not too hot, not too tepid, and certainly not too cold. This shower needed to be quick and efficient.

Lauren usually did all of her best thinking in the shower. A source of creative inspiration. Not today, and not this shower.

Twisting her hair into a knot, drawing together the ties of the bathrobe, she was ready to venture downstairs.

She really wasn't sure if she could manage food yet, but she also knew from past experience that the quicker she could hold something down in her stomach, the quicker her day would improve. And as usual, she was craving something greasy. She walked to the kitchen area, and saw a note on the table.

"Lauren. I hope you feel better this morning. And stop apologising, none of the investors saw the state you were in after the mishap in the toilets. Don't worry about the dress, I took it when I got you safely home and I'll send it to the dry cleaners.

p.s I still don't think The Morrigan is full of humour.

p.p.s I tried to stop you.

Evony x"

"Huh?" Lauren re-read the note… The Morrigan was her latest piece. She groaned, "Oh, what the hell did I do?!"

She tried to take the stairs two at a time, almost fell up the last one, and stumbled back into her bedroom. She hadn't even noticed the painting was uncovered.

She'd been working on a painting, of the Morrigan for the past few days. She'd wanted to make it as dark as possible. Ravens and crows swirling in the air and around the body of the woman in the centre. Her long, black dress almost forming wings around her body, and her hair swirling in the affray of birds around her.

And that's when she saw the latest addition, a moustache, a goatee style beard and a pair of irregular, circular glasses. Lauren buried her head in her hands.

"Oh god! No, no, no, no, no. Not funny. Not funny at all." She opened her eyes, and it was all still there, crudely drawn and mocking her. She had a lot of work to do later. But right now, she needed to get dressed and get some fresh air, see if that helped this headache. The painting could eventually be fixed, but first things first. Her body was in need of resuscitation, and staying in right now, was not going to do the trick.

* * *

Lauren had put on a simple pair of jeans and comfortable, long sleeve sweater. Her hair hung straight and loose. She was pleased she'd grabbed her leather jacket on the way out, as the air had a bitter chill. She'd decided on a hotdog to try to settle her stomach, extra onions to add to the grease she craved.

Finishing the comfort food, she found herself standing outside The Dal Riata, and a curiosity over whether Bo would be working today. She felt a little reluctant to step inside, as she was sure that she would have seen Bo the previous evening and was mildly hurt that she hadn't. A sudden gust of cold air around her face prompted her to step inside. Perhaps she should have grabbed a scarf when leaving the house too?

There was soft music playing, nothing she recognised, but it was pleasant to the ear. A female vocalist, which always seemed to be Lauren's preference anyway. She looked around, and there were more people in here than she had expected, for the time of day anyway.

Over at the bar a blonde was wiping glasses, she glanced over at Lauren and smiled warmly. Lauren was about to walk out again when she saw Bo, she was walking through the door to the backroom, into the bar with a crate of bottles. The blonde rushed over to help her carry them, placing them on the floor.

Lauren smiled to herself, and strolled over to the bar. A few steps in, and Bo stood up straight.

"Thanks, Crystal." She brushed her hands down the front of her jeans and turned towards the approaching footsteps.

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks. The look Bo was giving her could only be described as ferocious. "Bo?"

Bo turned back to Crystal, "Crystal, there's a few tables back there that need cleaning."

Crystal looked confused for a second, then glanced at Lauren, back at Bo and responded, "Ummm, ok?! I guess… I'll be… back there?" She jabbed afinger towards the back of the bar. Then she grabbed a cloth and quickly left the bar area, putting her head down as she passed Lauren.

"Bo?" Lauren asked again, "Is everything ok?"

Bo looked at her, and paused. She had looked as though she was about to spit something out, but then took a deep breath, looked down for a second and then back at Lauren. "Sure, take a seat." She picked up one of the glasses that Crystal had just cleaned, and started to clean it again.

Lauren proceeded with a little caution, and sat on the stool. "Are you sure? It kinda feels like you're angry with me." She tried to study Bo's face, but the other woman just carried on looking at the glass that she was cleaning. "Are you mad at me?" She questioned with a little confusion.

"Mad? No." Bo looked up, and directly at Lauren, " Why would I be mad?"

It almost felt like a challenge to Lauren. She decided that Bo was in some sort of a bad mood, and that it probably wasn't a good idea to stick around too long. After all, she barely knew the woman and certainly didn't want to end up in an argument, or at the brunt of the brunette's anger.

"Oh, okay. Well I was just passing, and thought I'd say hi. So 'hi!'" She smiled and mock waved. "I had the most awful hangover and just thought I needed some junk food and fresh air." She smiled again, "I missed you last night."

"Sure you did." Bo said flatly. "I'm sure you were extremely busy, and-" She paused as though looking for the right word, "preoccupied."

Lauren laughed a little, then stopped, realising something was a little off here. Bo was hostile, almost defensive and that was a complete contrast to when she'd last seen her. "No, I would have loved to have seen you." she added, with a little trepidation.

"Ha. Well I wish I could say the same. Because I think I saw way too much last night." Bo couldn't help the loaded statement, and was more than a little impetuous. She realised as it fell from her mouth that she was going to have to admit what she'd witnessed.

"W-what do you mean?" Lauren frowned. "You were at the gallery last night?"

Bo took a breath. "Yes. Yes I was, Lauren. Admittedly, I was late… but I'm glad I didn't also have to see you two fawning over each other in public. Although, perhaps that would have been a much healthier option."

Lauren swallowed hard, and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You keep asking the same question. You can't figure it out?"

"I looked for you, I didn't see you all night."

"I know you didn't. As I said, I arrived late. I tried to find you. You were busy."

Lauren felt a little flutter in her chest. She could see anger, and perhaps even a little disgust in Bo's demeanour and attitude. And replaying the events of the evening, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what Bo was referring to. "Busy? I had a lot of people to talk to, but I would have had time for you."

"Talk?! Really! There wasn't much talk going on in that back room, from what I could see." Bo picked up another glass and rapidly started to wipe it.

For Lauren, the words and the meaning behind them started to fall into place and she felt her heart-rate quicken. And again, the bile start to rise. "Bathroom?"

"Bathroom?! Good god, you were at it in there too?!" Bo's voice raised slightly.

"No, bathroom! I'm going to-" Lauren clasped her hand over her mouth and looked around for the "Ladies" sign.

Bo raised her eyebrows at the sudden realisation of what Lauren had been asking, and pointed her quickly in the right direction. Lauren lurched towards the door. Preventing this embarrassing display from unfurling in front of the patrons in the bar was suddenly on the top of her list of priorities.

* * *

Her head had been hanging over the toilet for the past five minutes at least. She was sat on the floor, holding back her own hair… unloading the fresh contents of her stomach into the bowl. So much for the hotdog helping to settle her stomach.

She was also trying to process the conversation she'd just left, and felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She heard the door to the bathroom open, and quickly wiped the tear away with a sniff. She had no idea how she was going to rectify this mess, she barely knew the other woman, and so by default walking away was going to be the best option. Well, as soon as she knew she was done with this immediate nausea.

"Lauren?" It was Bo's voice. "Are you okay?" It sounded softer than before.

"Yeah," Lauren sniffed, "Just a little…"

"Pukey?!" Bo laughed.

"Yeah. And embarrassed. On all counts."

Bo could see Lauren's shoe sticking out from under the middle stall. She tested the door, and it swung open to reveal the blonde… head hanging low over the toilet.

Despite her initial anger, Bo couldn't help but feel pity for her current state. She stepped forwards and took a hold of the blonde locks, drawing them back away from any risk of being vomited on.

"Thank you." Lauren murmured.

Bo just sighed.

Lauren retched again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and Bo had settled Lauren in one of the booths towards the rear of the bar. She was currently asking Crystal to keep her eye on everything, and let her know if she needed her.

She walked back to Lauren, with two coffees in hand.

"I'd suggest hair of the dog. But, really I think you just need to suffer this one out." She laughed slightly.

"Thank you. I think…"

"Look. I'm sorry about before. I have no right to be so…" She paused, considering her words, "judgemental. God knows, I've had enough of that directed at me to know better."

Lauren looked down at her coffee. "So you saw…" her voice trailed off.

"I saw you, and Evony… in the back room. Let's just say you were having a little private party of your own. Well, except for the bystanders."

Lauren used her left hand to move her hair out of her face, then ran it slowly down her face, finally pinching her bottom lip between her fingers and tugging on it. It was clear that she was uneasy and uncomfortable. She suddenly stopped, and frowned. Looking at Bo directly for the first time since she'd sat down opposite her. "Bystanders? What do you mean bystanders?"

"Well I was one for a brief moment," suddenly she added, "the briefest of moments, but also Lachlan."

"Lachlan?"

"Yes, Lachlan. Evony's husband."

"Evony's husband?"

"Lauren, are you just going to repeat everything back to me?"

"Evony's husband? What do you mean Bo?" Lauren sounded panic stricken.

"Oh don't worry, he didn't seem like he was going to hunt you down with a pitch fork and blood hounds."

"No… I mean, god… I mean…. husband? Evony's married?"

Bo sat back in the booth, the sudden realisation that it wasn't only that Lauren had been unaware of his presence, she was completely unaware of his existence. "Oh wow!" She shrugged almost a little sympathetically. "I don't know? That's how he introduced himself to me."

"Well, I've heard her mention a Lachlan before, but never a husband. I… I just thought he was an investor?! A buyer! "

Bo thought she saw some colour drain from Lauren's already pale cheeks. Most of her own annoyances and anger had dissipated. "So, what was that? I mean last night?"

"I… I don't know. Nothing."

"Well it was clearly _something_."

"I mean nothing as in, it meant nothing. I was drunk. Good lord, I barely remember most of what happened last night. Bits keep coming back to me in horrible flashbacks… But it was… It was desperate."

"Well I'm sorry, if I had known what I was going to see, I wouldn't have looked. It wasn't for me to see."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I really don't know how everything happened?"

"You and Evony? I wasn't expecting that after the last conversation we had."

"Neither was I! I mean, I'm not interested in Evony like that! At least I didn't think I was…"

"And Nadia, your girlfriend?"

Lauren's eyes said it all. Her eyebrows had knitted together in a pleading frown, and tears started to fill her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her, I never did. Even though she hurt me. And so badly. This wasn't revenge."

Bo placed a hand over Lauren's, only realising then that the woman was shaking slightly. "But will _she _see it that way?"

Lauren almost wanted to pull her hand away. It felt like she was being consoled, and she didn't feel like she should be. Or that she wanted to be. But, she resisted the urge to recoil. "I don't know. I haven't even thought about it, and I'm not sure that I should think about it right now. I'm not proud of my actions, but they're mine to deal with."

"Look, you've been through so much lately. If you're not acting like yourself, I think it's understandable. Don't beat yourself up, and don't let Nadia do that to you either… metaphorically of course."

"Well, obviously I need to speak to Evony… about, well about that, and the rest."

There was what seemed like a few minutes of silence between them. Bo pursed her lips slightly, "I'm sorry I was an ass when you walked in here. I had no right."

"No, you had every-" Lauren stopped when Bo held her hand up.

"I had no right. We barely know each other. But when I saw that, last night, I dunno… I made assumptions that I had no right to make." Bo paused, considering her words. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was cause more confusion, or lay on more guilt to other woman. She looked into her eyes, which were still pooled with tears. Bo sensed the conflict and the fragility of her situation, that was all keeping Lauren prisoner. Her eyes gave a little bit of her soul away at that point. It was tragically beautiful. "Look, I barely know you… but I want to know you. I like you. You're beautiful. Funny…"

"I'm funny?" Lauren let the edge of her mouth curl in a shy smile.

"Yes, you can be unintentionally hilarious! And I love that. I believe that people walk into our lives for a reason. I strongly believe that."

Lauren let a tear fall. Bo reached over the table, and wiped it away in a tender and supportive gesture. Lauren closed her eyes, and allowed the contact. It didn't feel awkward, or contrived. She just sat, allowing the silence to fall over her, keeping her eyes closed to the world around her.

"Hey?"

She re-opened her eyes at the sound of Bo's voice. The woman had moved from her own seat, and was standing besides her now.

"Thank you, Bo,"

"No need to thank me, just move up and give me a hug!" She perched herself on the edge of the seat and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. As she did so, she felt Lauren's body twist as she threw her own arms around Bo's neck. Perhaps a little too tightly, but Bo didn't mind. It was raw and chaste, but filled with support and tenderness.

The two women just breathed each other in, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chest. It felt connected, almost healing.

Lauren was the first to pull away. Her smile lit up her face like a candle after the torturous pained expressions Bo had just sat opposite. Bo smiled, a large, toothy grin back at her.

"Hey, what do you say to letting me take you for a fun night out? I can regale you with some of my own tales of prowess." Bo laughed and threw her shoulders back, "Okay, so there's actually not that much prowess!"

Lauren laughed, "I'm sure that's not true!"

"I may bore you to tears! But what do you say? It's nothing fancy, but there's a band playing here tomorrow. Wanna come hang out with me?"

"Absolutely! My social calendar is completely free! Surprisingly…" Lauren smiled. "It sounds perfect. Let me know what time."

"They start at eight, but shall we say about seven thirty?"

"Sure." The smile that crept over Lauren's face was infectious to Bo. "Now I really need to go and see if I can save 'The Morrigan'"

"The Morrigan? Who, or what is The Morrigan?" Bo raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

"My painting… I, ummm… I kinda terrorised my own painting last night. The Morrigan is a mythological character, dark, brooding, beautiful. She looks a little more like musketeer or something now… well something between that and Where's Waldo!"

Bo laughed loudly, "Oh, wow… Stripy shirt?!"

"Nope, but think beard, moustache and thick, round glasses. Not pretty!"

"Sounds… interesting. I'd love to see her, in all of her abstract glory!"

"Well, maybe I'll grab a picture, for posterity." Lauren winked. "Again, thank you. I really feel much better right now."

"Good."

"And I haven't thought about throwing up for at least twenty minutes, so that's a very good sign!" Lauren laughed again, and started to stand.

They both stepped out of the booth, Bo taking Lauren's hand to help her as she stepped down from the alcove.

"Okay," Lauren took a breath, "tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow it is."

There was an almost awkward silence, then Lauren laughed and squeezed Bo's shoulder, "Now, get back to work and give that poor girl a break! I'm off to salvage my monsterpiece."

"Monsterpiece?! I'm sure you really mean, masterpiece! Moustache, beard, glasses and all!"

"Hmmm…" Lauren rolled her eyes, "Anyway, tomorrow."

As Bo watched Lauren leave the bar, for the second time, she realised that she felt good about it all. She hadn't expected to see Lauren again, let alone be inviting her back to spend more time with her. After feeling like she couldn't wait to wash her hands of the woman, she was now eagerly looking forward to spending time with her tomorrow evening.

Bo carried on looking at the door, after it had closed behind Lauren.

"Everything okay?" Crystal called from the bar.

"Great. Everything is actually great Crystal. Funny how some things work out." she smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone taking an interest in this story, and taking the time to read and comment on it! I'm truly grateful. And some of the compliments have been really encouraging. It's nice to hear thoughts on what's happened and where you think it's going! You never know what may inspire me! And I enjoy reading the reviews and knowing what you're all thinking! I don't think it'll be too long before the next chapter gets posted! Hope you all enjoy this one! **

* * *

Lauren had spent most of the evening before, and the current morning trying to salvage "The Morrigan" and no matter how much she tried to hide her own vandalism she just couldn't seem to erase it quite enough. She'd always know that it was there, even if, to the untrained eye, it wasn't even remotely visible. And as much as she needed to concentrate on the task at hand, it was also a constant reminder of what had happened that evening at the gallery.

For the past hour, she'd found herself increasingly distracted. She hadn't wanted to contemplate the details of the evening right now, but she knew that she needed to approach the subject. As much as she wanted to behave like an ostrich and bury her head in the sand, she knew that soon a short, sharp reminder would rear it's ugly head. No, she needed to approach this in the best way she knew how. Pull off the band aid and as quickly as possible.

She needed to speak to Evony. And it wouldn't wait.

She downed her paint brush, grabbed her brown jacket and went downstairs. Deciding that bunny slippers were perhaps not the best footwear to ensure a serious conversation, she opted for her favourite pair of brown boots. They would be perfect.

Evony was intimidating enough, and so a little extra height couldn't hurt Lauren in squaring up to the gallery owner if need be.

She was actually feeling nervous. She had no idea where they stood right now. The note that Evony had left for her the following morning seemed jovial enough. So, maybe they would be fine? Maybe Evony expected them to maintain some sort of relationship? Perhaps Lauren would be banished from the gallery? Perhaps she would have to go home early, to Nadia, unable to support herself… and maybe…

"Maybe I think too much." Lauren thought aloud.

It was time to take this particular mechanical bull by the horns and get things straight. She sighed heavily, realising that she had no idea herself of what she wanted to say or even how she wanted things to progress. But she knew one thing for sure, she didn't need or want any further complications in her life right now.

* * *

She arrived at the gallery. She saw Bianca talking to a middle aged couple over by one of Lauren's paintings. Bianca was in a tailored skirt suit, which perfectly fitted her small frame. Her shoulder length, brunette hair was tied back neatly into a tight bun. She looked every part connoisseur and business woman combined.

Bianca glanced over, raising her eyebrows at Lauren, and then turned her attention immediately back to the couple.

"And as a lovely surprise, here's the artist herself, Lauren Lewis." she turned back to Lauren, gesturing towards her with one arm, and the look on her face was pleading for Lauren to help her out.

Lauren hesitated and then walked over to the three people stood before "Demeter". The painting was large, and depicted a field of weathered corn, swaying in a suggested breeze. Just off centre of the corn was a woman, in long, cream robes. A golden braid bringing the robes in to accentuate her gentle curves. The woman's back was to the viewer, arms raised above her head towards the heavens. Her strawberry blonde hair forming waves down to the centre of her back.

She wasn't one of Lauren's favourite pieces, which probably had a lot to do with her frame of mind, but 'Demeter' was comforting and hopeful.

"Lauren is our latest signing to the gallery! She's here under an exclusive contract, and so there really is no better time to make an amazing investment in one of her beautiful works! I'm sure you won't be able to get an original for this price in a few months! Lauren, do you want to tell them a little about your painting?"

Lauren couldn't even think properly. "Ummm… it's Demeter. Do you like her?" Her question was brusque.

The woman was visibly a little taken aback, "Well, yes… yes…" She gestured at the man by her side, "We were just saying-"

Lauren shifted her feet a little as she interrupted. "Then you should get it. I am cheap. I mean, this is cheap. I'm cheap, my art is cheap. Get it"

Bianca looked at Lauren in abject horror.

Lauren pointed towards the ceiling, "Evony up there? I'll make my own way up."

Before Bianca could even utter a word, Lauren had turned on her heels and started to make her way to the staircase.

As the stunned three watched her leave, Bianca added. "See, this is the beauty of Ms Lewis. She's a woman of few words." She smiled as much as she could muster, "And maybe that's a good thing."

* * *

Lauren knocked on the office door and walked straight in.

Evony's head was down, looking at something on her desk, and without looking up she just said, "Yes?"

Lauren took a breath to speak, stopped herself, and shuffled on the spot a little uncomfortably. That's when Evony raised her head to look at her.

A wide, closed mouth smile etched over her face, she stood and exclaimed, "Lauren! Darling!"

Lauren stood her ground, but Evony was already making her way over, and placing her hands on either side of Lauren's face. She pulled her in and Lauren immediately closed her eyes, recoiling slightly. Evony let the woman's face retreat from her hands and allowed her kiss to the cheek to gently ease away.

"Evony. I… I…"

Evony frowned, her perfectly formed eyebrows almost meeting, and then quickly she raised her left brow and studied Lauren for a second.

"Well, that was cold Lauren. Icy even! Especially after our little _rendezvous_ at the gallery."

She stood back, just observing Lauren, while the blonde got increasingly uncomfortable. Evony watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other, and place her hair behind her ear. A sigh noticeably escaped her mouth, and her whole body just told a tale of regret, perhaps confusion, to the other woman.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, clearly."

"Who's Lachlan?"

Evony widened her eyes at the question. "Well, that was 'to the point'! I must say I wasn't expecting jealousy to rear its ugly head at this stage!"

"Jealousy? Who said anything about jealousy? I would just like to know if the person that I'm… I'm… Are you married?!"

Evony gently laughed at Lauren's unexpected outburst. "Yes, I'm married, Lauren. You mean you didn't know?"

"No! I didn't! How would I know, if you neglected to tell me?!"

"Neglected? Forgotten? It's all semantics really."

"Semantics?!" Lauren started to raise her voice, and she felt the anger building within her. "If I'd realised that you was married, then I would have never…never…" She paused to really think about what she was saying, again placing her unruly hair behind her ear. " I wouldn't… _we _wouldn't have had sex that night. And I was completely inebriated! I never intended to-"

Evony was glaring at Lauren through narrowed eyes, "Really Lauren? You want to go there? Anyone would think that you're perfect. Yes, I'm married. But you have a girlfriend! Lachlan is perfectly fine with my transgressions. But Nadia? How 'fine' is she with what we were doing to each other that night?!" She placed her hands on her hips, and took a deep breath.

Lauren just stood there, looking at her, and feeling the tears rise. She didn't want to break down, appearing vulnerable in front of Evony was not part of her comfort zone right this very moment. And Lauren could tell that right now, she was ready to go for her jugular if she was going to choose to fight. But fighting was not what she wanted to do. "You let him watch! Why?" Lauren let her eyes convey her feelings.

Evony sighed and let her defensive posture drop. She reached over, taking Lauren's left hand in her own, and led her over to the black loveseat she had by the window. Lauren just allowed herself to be led, and sat down in silence. Evony sat beside her, their legs gently touching, she took a deep breath and ran both hands down her pencil skirt clad knees. "Ok. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Lachlan. The truth is, it was an oversight. I tend to only mention him in business deals that he's privy to, and so when I mention him in passing then I tend to forget to even explain the nature of our _relationship_."

"Well I think the nature of your _relationship_ is something that I'd like to have known about."

"Lauren. We fucked. Sweetie, get over it."

Lauren was taken aback by the brashness of the statement, and had no retort at hand. "Is he over it?!"

Evony laughed, "Darling, he loved it!" Evony watched Lauren recoil at the statement. "Let me just make this clear. I had no idea that he saw us that night. Well, not until he told me."

"What do you mean, he loved it?!"

"We don't have a relationship in the traditional sense. We barely even get along most of the time. However, our partnership is beneficial in many ways. So, to keep things interesting we tend to go our own separate ways. I have my fun. He has his. Occasionally we bring that all together."

"Bring it together?"

"Lauren, are you really that naïve? We're not opposed to bringing in an extra person to spice up our marriage." Evony winked, "Which, by the way… I can always approach with him, if you're interested that is?"

"What?" Lauren shook her a head a fraction, almost in disbelief of what she was hearing, "What makes you think that I would be interested in anything of the sort?"

"Oh, but I didn't. I just thought I'd put it out there… if you were."

"Well, I'm not. Ever."

Evony sighed a little and pouted, "So, are you saying you had _no_ fun at the gallery that night?"

"No! I mean, I don't know. You weren't exactly on my _to-do list_. And neither was cheating on Nadia!"

"Lauren, alcohol may have been a wavering factor in what happened between us. But I don't regret it for one second. You can do so much better than Nadia. She doesn't deserve you to stick around for her."

"You don't know what happened between us."

"I know enough, from what you've told me. And I know enough about you, that you're better than that. You intrigue me. And you know I find artistic talent completely irresistible! It's like a drug to me! I get fired up, and well that needs an outlet!" She winked devilishly. Evony squared her shoulders to Lauren and sat up a little straighter. "The truth of the matter is, that I didn't know that Lachlan saw us. And I may be a cold hearted bitch at times, but I'm certainly not into making someone an unwitting part of a threesome. It's really not my thing. That moment was between you and I. When he mentioned it later, it was the first I'd heard about it, and I wasn't happy. Trust me in that he did receive a tongue lashing of a different kind that night!"

Lauren grimaced slightly at the suggestive implication. She ran both of her hands down her face and breathed out loudly "I don't know what I'm going to do Evony?"

"Well, I can't decide that for you, darling. I can advise, if you want me to. I can be here for you. I can provide you with what you need to stay here, while you decide. Although god knows why you wouldn't accept my offer of the penthouse, instead of that crack shack you call a home!"

Lauren's mood lightened a little and she laughed. "I have everything I need there. And it inspires me."

"Well, as long as it keeps inspiring you, and you don't get murdered by someone looking to settle a score with an old inhabitant!"

"I know, I know… I'm starting to make new friends here. And I do appreciate all that you're doing for me." Lauren looked deeply into her eyes, "I don't want things to get too complicated, between us I mean."

"Complicated?! Well what about twisted?!" Evony winked again.

"If you're suggesting we play a game with a floor mat, then I need to warn you that I do practice yoga." She winked back.

"Are you suggesting naked twister?!"

"No, I'm not! Oh lord, what have I started now?!"

They both laughed, and Evony clasped Lauren's hands between her own. "Keep me happy Lauren, and we will carry on making a lot of money together, trust me!"

"That sounds almost ominous!"

"Not at all! I just have faith in you! Now, go get some work done! How's the abstract going by the way?"

"Oh The Morrigan? Yes, thank you for stopping the terrorist in me, from violating my own painting!"

"Oh, I tried to stop you! You can be a very determined woman when you're drunk. You actually threatened to poke my eye out with a paintbrush at one point, unless I unhanded you."

"Oh god! Really?!"

"Yes. This was of course, all in your underwear. Which I found rather distracting and unbelievably hot. You in black lace & heels, painting comical accessories on the focal point of my next gallery masterpiece. I don't think I can ever look at that painting again without conjuring that image!"

Lauren blushed, and moved on from the immediate subject of her lack of dress that night. "Well I think it's salvageable. But I'm sure I'll always be critical of it."

"I have every faith in you. You're a brilliant woman."

"Well, this brilliant woman needs to move. I'm off on a night out this evening! Going to see a band!"

They stood up from the couch, a stark contrast in both women's demeanours, now noticeably lighter and amiable.

Lauren walked to the door, Evony close behind her.

"Well let me know how the band is! If I wasn't so busy, I'd join you! I've been considering getting into the entertainment industry, so if they're good, check if they're signed. I trust your artistic opinion!"

Lauren turned to say goodbye, "I will." As she turned, Evony leaned in, taking her face in her hands. Gently pulling Lauren towards her, she placed a soft kiss on her lips, holding it there for a few seconds. They both slowly pulled away, Evony opening her eyes and briefly tasting her own lips.

"There's talent in your very soul." She added, "I can taste it."

Lauren smiled. "I have to go, but let me know if you need me. Otherwise, I'll contact you in a few days."

She left the gallery not quite understanding what just happened, but also not feeling distraught or as confused as she was when she first entered the building.

* * *

Evony's office phone rang. She allowed it three rings, before picking it up. "Hello?" There was a brief pause from the other end of the line. "Nadia?"

* * *

Lauren picked up some sushi on the way home, quick, easy and delicious was the best way to go. It allowed her time to actually get ready and not have to worry about cooking a meal or not eating and risking drink going to her head once again. No, eating was definitely the way. She managed to eat more than she had intended, as she was hoping there would be some left over for breakfast the following morning, but it was all too delicious to not just eat in the one sitting. She would worry about breakfast in the morning.

The next task at hand was choosing something to wear, so she made herself a coffee, her sixth that day to be precise, and took it upstairs to complete the task at hand.

She hadn't brought a huge amount of clothing with her, and so was picking up the odd piece here and there since she'd moved in. Evony's gift had been more than welcome as an addition, but even if that wasn't at the dry cleaners right now, it would have been a little too flashy for tonight. She had decided on smart casual. She started to ponder on what that even meant. Smart casual? An oxymoron, if ever she'd heard one. She didn't want to be too much of anything tonight.

So, she settled on a long, cream coloured, cowl neck top. It had a small fabric belt around the lower hips to give some shape, and had an amazing neckline, allowing a slight plunge. The halter neck perfectly displayed her toned shoulders and arms. She realised that she'd also need to take at least a light jacket in case it was chilly in the bar and at the end of the night. To go with the top, she chose some black leggings, which had a slight sheen to them, and a pair of comfortable kitten style heels.

She'd tied her hair up into a knot, while it was slightly damp, which would then fall into loose waves and curls when released.

Her make-up she'd decided to keep subtle. Pale browns and a light peach blush, and again her favourite lip gloss, with a hint of glitter.

She had no idea what the band was going to be like, or what kind of crowd it would be. Which did make it all the more difficult to decide what would be appropriate, but she decided to go with this as a safe, but reliable option.

She looked at her clock, it was already six, and so not long now before she had to set out, but she was already wishing the time away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and support! Feel free to continue! It's interesting to see your takes on the characters and it seems like most of you are not looking forward to meeting Nadia?! Lol! Sooo... without too much delay, I think some of you have been waiting for this chapter... **

* * *

Bo looked at her watch for what seemed like the tenth time, and realised that only ten minutes had passed since the last time she had looked. It was seven fifteen.

The bar was filling quite rapidly, and so she'd reserved a booth for herself and Lauren, at least until the band started to play. She'd started work early, so that she could help the band set up, and get to hear a little of the sound check before the evening's performance. The band had played a few times at the Dal before, and tended to be popular amongst the younger patrons.

She glanced at her watch again, seventeen minutes past. Why was she so anxious? She had no inclination to think that Lauren wouldn't show. Or perhaps it was the thought of if she did, that had Bo on edge.

"When's your date getting here?"

Crystal's voice made her jump a little, she turned around, a little embarrassed that she was so easily startled. "It's not a date." She saw Crystal raise an eyebrow. "What I mean, is that we're just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, just friends. I like hanging out with her, and she's new to town. So, I figured it would be nice to invite her here and to meet new people."

"Well, from what I saw yesterday, it did seem like there was more than a friendship."

"Really? Well, no… not at all. Besides, she has a girlfriend."

Crystal raised her eyebrows again, "A girlfriend? Oh that's a shame. Seeing as you're _just friends _and all I was going to maybe try my own luck there. She's cute." Crystal winked, turned around and briefly looked back at Bo adding, "And so are you!"

Bo laughed a little at the playful banter. The truth of the matter was that she knew exactly what Crystal meant. If Lauren didn't have a girlfriend, she would definitely be approaching the date territory with her. She realised suddenly that perhaps that was what was making her so nervous. If she was attracted to Lauren, then what was she really setting herself up for? Heartbreak? Unrequited love wasn't something that she was aspiring to for herself, and she was tired of meaningless relationships that went nowhere.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

Bo jumped around in her seat at the sound of Lauren's voice.

"No! God, no! You're early!"

Lauren frowned a little with confusion, and glanced at her watch. "It's seven twenty… I can leave and come back later if you like?" She mockingly started to turn, which had Bo reaching for her arm, to bring her back.

"No! I'm sorry, I don't know where the time flew to! Take a seat. I'll get some drinks. What do you want?"

"A beer is fine with me right now, thanks." Lauren took a seat opposite Bo, as Bo retreated to get them two beers.

Taking a look around the bar, Lauren saw that it was starting to fill up, presumably for the band. Glancing at the bar, she saw the same blonde who was there the day before handing Bo two beers. The blonde seemed to be joking about something, as she saw Bo laugh gently, then they both glanced over at Lauren. Lauren noticed that Bo shyly looked away again after realising she'd just been caught out. Feeling a little self-conscious, Lauren glanced down at her hands and waited for Bo to return.

It was only a matter of seconds before the beer was being placed in front of her. Immediately sensing Lauren's discomfort, Bo felt like she had to explain why her & Crystal had looked at Lauren when she'd glanced over.

"That's Crystal, over by the bar. I think she kind of _likes_ you!" Bo laughed a little, not completely comfortable with her improvised version of what had been said over at the bar. "But I told her that you already have a girlfriend."

Lauren looked down at the beer, "Oh." she picked up the ice cold bottle and pressed it to her lips, taking a long sip. The cold liquid felt amazing to her parched throat.

"Well, you do. Don't you? Still have a girlfriend, I mean? Unless you and Evony are now-"

"Bo. Bo… I spoke to Evony earlier and everything is fine. And yes, I still have a girlfriend. And can we change the subject please?" Lauren sighed.

Bo balked a little, realising her prying wasn't welcome at this very second. She could have kicked herself for being so insensitive and already settling an awkwardness over the evening. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to meddle."

"No, I'm just being a little sensitive… I've just been a little too focussed on myself lately, and I'm pretty sure that if I over-think this anymore my head may explode!" Lauren smiled and laughed. "So, how about you tell me a little about yourself anyway? I barely know anything about you! So, tell all! Why are you here? What do you do? Who is Bo?"

Bo smiled, "Yeah, I guess it's time I shared a little of that. Well, hello Lauren Lewis, my name is Bo Dennis and I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." She reached over with her hand, Lauren joined in on the antics, gently taking a grip of each other and shaking hands as though they were meeting for the first time.

"Dennis? I thought you had an Irish name?"

"Irish? Where did you get that from?" Bo let the pieces fall a little into place, "Oh.. right, you're referring to McCorrigan." Bo nodded, biting on her bottom lip slightly. "Unfortunately, my mother's reputation tends to precede me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bo… I hope you don't think I was prying… Evony just mentioned your mother's name to me, that was all."

"No, no… really. It's fine. I am used to it by now. My mother was involved in the adult entertainment industry, and things got really dark for her. I actually don't know a huge amount of what happened, as she rarely talks about it… but I was the reason she got out of it. The problem was, that she just couldn't seem to escape her past. She fled, leaving me with my grandparents. I took the name Dennis when I was older, I chose it myself."

Lauren was careful to try remain sensitive and not pry into things too much, if Bo was unwilling, "So where did Dennis come from?"

"Honestly. Nowhere. I was trying to think of a name, and was getting all stressed out trying to think of something with a meaning, so eventually I just opened a book and took the first name that I came across. And Dennis it was. It's just a surname, it doesn't mean anything in particular and it sets me apart from my family slightly. And to say that my mother was notorious would be a slight understatement. And she's actually part of the reason I'm here… in more ways than one."

"Well, that's something the rest of us can thank her for then." Lauren smiled warmly, hoping that the conversation wasn't feeling too exposed or personal for Bo.

"She's literally set this up, almost as a trust fund. She made sure my grandparents had the Dal Riata, and voila."

"So this belongs to your grandfather?"

"Initially, when I turned twenty one, I became joint owner. And I like to pull my weight around here. I enjoy socialising and this is a nice compromise."

"You've never wanted to do anything else? I mean, besides the bar?"

Bo sighed a little, "I'm not ashamed of working in a bar…"

Lauren suddenly interrupted, realising how patronising she must have sounded. "Oh no! No, no, no… I didn't mean like that. Please don't think I'm looking down on the business Bo. I just meant, in terms of dreams and aspirations."

"Of course… well when I was in my teens I became the stereotypical tearaway. I resented my mother for abandoning me, and I just saw the money she provided me with as a way to actively rebel. I wanted to make her angry, and in defiance I wanted to mirror her actions, in a way. I guess I wanted her to feel even more guilt and shame. I had to tolerate so much through my school years. Taunts from children about what a slut my mother was." Bo's voice broke a little, and Lauren saw tears start to form. "And I went from relationship to relationship, even from a young age. I saw no point in hiding my mother's past, just trying to capitalise it. I met a photographer when I was eighteen and we started something up."

Lauren was listening intently, trying not to interrupt, "Older than you I take it?"

"Yes, he was actually in his late thirties. We started an intense relationship. And with that I became _his muse_. He took pictures of me, lingerie shots, topless… and when we broke up six months later, he sold them to the highest bidder. I didn't see any point trying to fight them being published, and started to just work in the glamour modelling industry."

"Did you enjoy it? The work I mean? You hear so much about the negative side of those industries, but I know it isn't always like that… I mean in my field of work it can be beautiful and empowering…"

"Yeah… it wasn't. I'm not going to put some artistic spin on this. I was drinking heavily, taking substances I shouldn't be touching… having sex with anyone who showed an interest. And I took off my clothes, just wanting to be loved by someone. It sounds like a cliché, and well I was a walking cliché."

Lauren's heart was breaking a little, thinking that the beautiful woman in front of her might be completely unaware of her worth as a person. She reached out and clasped her hand, it wasn't an action she'd over thought, she just reacted empathetically. Bo took a little breath, and smiled at her.

"But I'm fine now, Lauren. I got out of it. I occasionally still model, but on my terms and when I want to do the work."

"And I'm sure you're a stunning model! You certainly have the figure for it!" Lauren smiled, and then suddenly realised that she may have sounded dismissive after hearing the tale that Bo had just divulged to her. "Oh Bo, I didn't mean that in a lech-"

"Lauren! It's okay, I know what you meant! And I would gladly model for you! Any time! In fact, I believe I've already said how much I'd like to see your work… so maybe one day I can be the subject?!"

"I have occasionally done nudes."

"Nudes?! Oh really Ms Lewis? Are we at that stage already?"

"Oh I didn't mean to suggest…that…" Lauren stopped, smiling widely and running a hand through her hair, in a slightly embarrassed fashion. "You're teasing me, right?"

Bo laughed, "Right." Her grin was infectious. "You can be so easy Lauren!"

They both laughed together for a few moments. Their eyes met, and locked. Lauren suddenly realised how comfortable she already was with the woman before her, and allowed the moment to just be whatever it was. That was not something that always came easy to her, but right now, right here, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

She pulled her eyes away, to the increasingly noisy and busy crowd in the middle of the floor.

The band were getting ready to begin.

"I'd like to know more about you Bo… but I have a feeling that soon I won't be able to hear myself think!"

"That's probably pretty accurate!" Bo laughed.

"Who are they anyway? The band?"

"They're local. I first met them when they were called "Dark Belch", they played very dark, almost electro pop style music." Bo laughed, "Everyone thought the name was hilarious! They were okay back then, but very… what's the word?"

"Emo?"

"Oh god yes! That's exactly it! So they got a new lead singer, and kind of changed their direction a little… and now they're called "The Shadow Thieves". They wanted to be taken more seriously and so 'Dark Belch' had to go! They seem to be getting bigger and better and they're always good for the bar!"

"Are they still emo?!"

"Not so much! You'll see!"

Lauren noticed the crowd hush as a drummer and a guitarist took to the stage, taking their places behind their instruments. She was straining her neck around, to be able to get a decent view.

"Lauren?" Lauren turned as Bo said her name. "Wanna share?" Bo was indicating to her seat in the booth.

"No. I'll be fine, really."

"No you won't! You'll hurt your neck, and we'll have to scream over the crowd to utter two words to each other!"

Lauren wavered her head from side to side a little, in contemplation. "True…"

Bo tapped the seat, "There's plenty of room here, if I move up." She smiled, and it was the toothy grin that Lauren found infectious.

Lauren seemed to think for a moment, Bo thought she could almost hear the woman's thought process, and then she stood and moved over to Bo's side of the booth. She slid into the seat, as the other woman moved over, and while there wasn't excess room, Lauren was surprised it seated them both quite comfortably. And at least here, they could still chat and she could watch the gig without needing to see a chiropractor the next morning.

Lauren heard a few whistles from the crowd and saw a group of young men cheering at the arrival of the bassist. She looked over to the object of their attention, and saw a small framed girl picking up the guitar. The girl looked over and smiled towards the group of admirers, clearly appreciating their attention. Lauren wondered how she was going to last the whole gig with a guitar that was almost the same height, and presumably weight as herself. The girl looked tiny, and oddly fierce. Her clothing was a mix and match of fishnet, denim and metal studs. Her red jeans had more zip fastenings than Lauren could think of purposes for. It's not a look that Lauren could carry off herself, but she could see how the girl carried it well. She had striking eyes, which were offset with the heavy eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. The girl was beautiful in a fragile, almost doll-like way.

"That's Kenzi," Bo added. "We've been friends for years now!"

Lauren nodded, "Did you bond over leather?" She paused and rolled her eyes at herself, "That wasn't supposed to sound as dirty as it did!" They both laughed.

Suddenly Crystal appeared at the booth, placing two fresh beers down on the table, and startling the two women.

"Thought you could use these, before I can't get away from behind that bar!" she winked.

"Thanks Crystal!" Bo yelled a little as the woman started to retreat.

Lauren noticed a group of women talking excitedly among themselves, they kept gesturing at the stage, obviously awaiting the lead singer, who was by now, the only one left to take their place. He sauntered on, briefly looking at the girls and smiled. He was tall, and slim, with a confident air about him.

He wore a leather vest, with no shirt, clearly wanting to show off his prowess in the muscle department. He was clearly confident and loving the attention.

"Is that Chris Martin?!" Lauren joked.

Bo laughed, "That's Dyson, he gets that a lot! To be honest, I think he loves it! He claims he doesn't and then every gig seems to end up covering some Coldplay song!" Bo leaned in, so that she could whisper more privately and Lauren leaned in a little realising the intent, "Honestly, he's a pretentious knob! But he draws a crowd, and the music is good!"

Kenzi started to strum the guitar, and that's when the lights in the bar dimmed. Cheers erupted around the room as the band started to play. Lauren was quite surprised, but she was already enjoying the sound. It was more mellow than she'd been expecting, but she should have realised that appearances can be deceptive. The girl was really good with the guitar, and sometimes had Lauren amazed at how she could throw the instrument around like a toy.

The atmosphere in the room was electric. Some people were singing along, some dancing or bobbing along in time to the music. Lauren closed her eyes and just listened, enjoying the silence in her own head. She briefly opened her eyes and moved in close to Bo, "Thank you for inviting me tonight?".

Lauren reached to Bo's hand, which was almost under the table and edged her palm underneath the brunette's. She clasped her own hand into Bo's and squeezed tightly to show her appreciation. Bo wasn't expecting the gesture at all, and didn't want to make assumptions, and so she squeezed back in a display of understanding and appreciation.

* * *

Fifty minutes later and they were on their fourth beer, still sat in their booth. They were both listening to the band. Bo occasionally singing along, when she knew the words to a song, and Lauren tapping her feet in rhythm to the music.

It was only ever Dyson or Kenzi who seemed to address their audience, leaving the other two members floundering for attention. Whenever either of them did say something it was immediately met by a chorus of approval from the adoring fans. They had briefly stopped, Kenzi reached for a bottle of tequila that she had on the floor, and then reached the neck of the bottle to her lips, taking a few clear shots straight down.

Bo tapped Lauren on the shoulder, "Shot?"

"Sure!" Lauren edged out of the booth, so that Bo could make her way to the bar.

"So, now for a slight change of pace." Dyson spoke and immediately a few girls stood together screamed. Lauren rolled her eyes. She really couldn't see the appeal, especially as the man clearly enjoyed and encouraged the attention.

Bo returned with two tequila shots.

Dyson was still talking, over the screaming girls. "So, grab the one you love, and let's end this party the right way!"

The music started a slow, melodic beat.

"One… two… three…" Lauren and Bo licked the salt, downed the shot and immediately took a bite of the pieces of lime Bo had returned with. They both recoiled a little at the sharp but pleasant aftertaste.

Lauren motioned to the seat beside her, and pointed. "Wanna sit back down?"

"No, not really." Bo responded. She held out a hand to Lauren, "Care to join me?"

It took Lauren a few seconds to realise what she was asking. She had only vaguely heard what Dyson had been saying, but now she saw that couples were dancing along to the sultry song being played. To Lauren, it seemed like an odd thing to do with a live band, but judging by the number of couples now swaying along, maybe it was a tradition?

"Ummm… I never dance."

"Never dance?" Bo looked a little taken aback by the rejection.

"Well, not like this.. And usually only when I'm alone."

"There's a first time for everything Ms Lewis. Please don't make me drag you up there." Bo's eyes pleaded, in the most puppy-like way Lauren thought she'd ever seen, "Come on, people will think I'm losing my touch!"

Lauren sighed, reaching for Bo's hand, and let the other woman help her out of the booth, and into the crowd. She chose a spot, somewhere in the middle, so that they would be a little more privy to any wandering eyes. Bo positioned herself in front of the other woman, who was clearly feeling awkward and didn't know what to do next. Lauren's arms were straight down by her side.

"Will you relax?" Bo laughed, taking Lauren's wrists in each of her own hands. Lauren smiled a little uncomfortably, but allowed the contact. Bo took a step closer so that their bodies were almost flush, and noticed Lauren take a sharp breath. She pulled her wrists up, and gently rested them on her own shoulders. "There. No big deal." She smiled, and gently placed her own hands on Lauren's waist, bringing the blonde slightly closer to her. Lauren still felt as stiff as a board under Bo's hands, as they swayed slightly in time to the music. She looked into Lauren's eyes. "Take this opportunity to forget everything. For just a moment. Be here, with me, now. Nothing else matters."

Lauren felt uneasy with so many people surrounding them, but she realised that nobody was judging, or looking at her and Bo. Nobody even knew Lauren here, so her sudden shyness made little sense, even to herself. She looked into Bo's eyes and realised that she wanted to be lost, here and now, just in this moment. She sighed, and allowed Bo's grip to bring their bodies that little bit closer. And surprisingly, to Lauren, it didn't really feel awkward. It felt warm, and inviting, like the most sublime hug. She brought her face towards the brunette's shoulder, letting her own arms, drape around the other woman's neck.

Bo brought her head slightly over to the left, encouraging the contact between Lauren's face and her own. They continued like this, in silence, for what seemed like minutes. No talking, just being present in the moment, and feeling the movement, the sway from their own bodies gently dancing to their own rhythm. Bo moved her hands a little, making the grip on Lauren's waist a little tighter, a little more intimate. She felt a shiver emit from Lauren's body.

Bringing her mouth to Lauren's ear, she whispered, "Are you okay? Are you cold?"

Lauren moved back slightly, so that she could look into Bo's eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'm more than fine, right now, Bo. I'm happy."

Bo wasn't sure she knew exactly where Lauren's response had come from, or if she'd really heard her question. But, she was willing to just accept the answer as it was, and brought the woman back in to rest against her body. Bo wanted this moment to last as long as possible, and knowing this song, she already knew that it was drawing to an end.

Kenzi's voice sounded over the melody, "You've all been wonderful tonight. And as ever we'd like to thank Bo and the Dal for having us back!" There was clapping and cheering, much to Bo's annoyance as she felt Lauren start to stiffen again and break away. "Where are you Bo?!"

Bo raised a hand above the crowd, a little tersely, realising the moment between herself and Lauren was now completely broken up by this interruption. The crowd cleared a little and a small applause started. Bo looked towards Lauren, who shifted her feet awkwardly, briefly looking down at them.

Lauren motioned towards the booth, "Bo, I'll errr…." she pointed and quickly started to make her way back.

Bo motioned to stop her, and realised it was too late, the other woman was already retreating. Bo raised her hands up to the applauding crowd and raised her voice over the din, "Thank you everyone, and enjoy the rest of the evening!"

She quickly pushed her way through the crowd to where Lauren had retreated. She found her by the booth, grabbing her jacket.

"You're leaving?" Bo blurted, making Lauren jump slightly at the sudden intrusion of her voice.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled, a little shyly. "I've had a long day, and I'm so tired… but thank you."

"Please don't go! Not yet!" Bo couldn't believe the words even as they spilled from her mouth… she quickly added, "Did I do something wrong? Am I too much?"

Lauren quickly held up her hand, "No no no! Not at all, Bo. I'm just tired." She smiled again, pausing a little uneasily, "But I've had fun, really."

Bo went to reach for her arm, she wasn't even sure why, but she felt a little desperate. A little anxious. Lauren suddenly jumped a little, studied her jacket, reaching into the pocket, she brought out her phone, which was vibrating. She looked at the screen, a frown etching into her brow.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I have to go." Lauren's heart was fluttering a little at what she'd just read. It was from Evony.

"_Lauren, Nadia is going to be here. Tomorrow. I just thought I'd warn you. E x" _

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Bo!"

"Lauren?!"

Lauren pushed past Bo and almost ran out of the bar, leaving Bo completely bewildered and distressed.

Bo carried on looking at the door, hoping that she was going to return, knowing that she wasn't and wondering what on earth just happened? Had she put on too much pressure? Was she acting inappropriately? Had she herself created this mess, or was it whatever Lauren had just read on her phone?

"Hey! Boobarella!" It was Kenzi. "So when were you going to tell me about you and that little blonde hottie?!"

"Kenz… hi," Bo turned her attention from the door, and back at the girl now standing behind her. "What, sorry?"

"The blonde, I saw you all loved up with?! On the dance floor?! I saw the two of you a mile away!"

"Oh, that's Lauren. And it's nothing. I mean we're nothing. We're just friends."

"Friends? You mean next time some kickass band plays, which of course cannot possibly rival the awesomeness of 'The Shadow Thieves', then that means you and I?! You know, we're gonna get all up close and personal? Are you going to get all Michael Douglas on my ass and lay on the smoochies?"

"Kenzi, what are you talking about?"

"Well, let me just remind you, that no matter how gorgeous you are, I'm still not into the ladies."

"Hey, Kenzi!" Kenzi looked over to where a group of twenty- something men stood ogling her from the distance.

She held up her hand, "Pete!" Turning back to Bo, she added in a hushed tone, "And that's my cue to skedaddle! Dyson is off with some chica who kept screaming his name out over the dance floor, and will no doubt be screaming his name out in a totally different context later! And I have a hot date with a pizza! Later, mama!"

And with that, she was gone. Leaving Bo bewildered on all counts.

Crystal came over to clear the glasses from the booth, "Did your date bail?"

"It wasn't a date." Bo sounded exasperated, "But yes, she had to leave."

Crystal nodded, realising that a quick retort was probably not the wisest decision right now. "Then maybe you could buy me a drink, instead?" She slid her body past Bo, deliberately brushing her, and placing a hand on her hip to steady herself as she grabbed the small shot glasses. Her eyes met Bo's, and locked for a few seconds longer than they should have.

"Sure. Why not?" Bo added with a raise of her eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I felt a little inspired, which led to a slightly quicker update! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! And I want to hear your thoughts on this one too! I hope you're all still enjoying the story! And so... to Nadia... **

* * *

Lauren hadn't slept at all. Immediately after leaving the bar, she'd tried to call Evony, and while the phone had rung several times, there was no answer. She debated trying to call Nadia, but was unsure whether that was wise, at least before she had more info on the sudden development. She wasn't supposed to arrive until the weekend. Why the early departure? But this was going to drive her insane, she hit speed dial for Nadia's number. It went straight to the voicemail. She had no idea when Nadia was supposed to be arriving, and so it was actually fully feasible, that if Evony was right, she could already be on her way.

And that's all that had been running through her mind after she had received the text message. Her body was suffering the symptoms of anxiety, and she really didn't manage to get any rest at all. The bedroom felt as though it was suffocating her. She didn't even feel like she could trust herself to paint.

She looked at the clock beside her bed… it was seven, at least the past two hours had gone by a little quicker. She was trying to decide if Evony may already be awake, but deciding to play it safe, she sent her a text message instead.

"What's going on? Why is Nadia coming early? Can I call you? L"

She sat staring at the screen, just waiting for it to light up, with an answer. Nothing. Lauren decided to shower, it would pass some of the excruciating slow pace of time that she was crawling through at a snail's pace right now.

She decided on a cold shower, with natural almond oil, to try to refresh her senses. It was something she'd been advised to do in yoga, to remain focussed and present. She rarely did it, as she hated cold showers, but today really called for it. She actually had no idea how she was going to make it through.

Getting out of the shower, wrapping her hair in a towel, she almost ran to check her text messages. Nothing.

She resisted the urge to call Evony. She really did not want to come across as the crazy one in all of this. She was nervous, anxious, and this really couldn't look good in front of anyone. She needed to try and calm herself down.

Lauren spent the next hour trying to busy herself. She dried her hair. She got dressed. She cleaned the kitchen. She made pancakes. She threw the pancakes away. She made coffee. She put on the television, but didn't really watch it. She made more coffee.

She dialled Evony's number.

"Lauren?"

"Evony?! What the hell was that last night?"

"Listen, I can't talk right now. I've just been to the airport, and I'm on my way over to your place."

Lauren felt like her heart was seizing. "Do you mean what I think you mean? Is Nadia with you?"

"Yes, you can show me The Morrigan when I get there… give me twenty minutes and I'll be with you sweetie" Evony hung up.

Lauren carried on holding the phone to her ear, even after Evony had gone, her mouth agape at the realisation of what was happening.

She wasn't ready for this. Not ready for this at all.

* * *

Bo stretched one arm in the air, closely followed by the other. Clasping both hands together she reached as high as she could to try stretch the muscles that felt knotted around her neck and shoulders. She needed a massage.

She was already back at the bar. Cleaning would help her take her mind off of things, surely? But no matter how much she tried, the evening's events still kept playing over and over.

It was really bothering her that she may have been the reason that Lauren ran from the bar that evening. She knew that she was going through so much, and she really did not want to be the source of more stress for her. She hadn't known Lauren for long, and who knew what it may take to push her over an edge, and she'd never forgive herself if she was the instigator of that.

She checked the time. She really didn't need to be here right now. She grabbed her red leather jacket, her keys and turned off the lighting in the bar.

She had to do something.

* * *

Lauren was pacing up and down, in the kitchen, biting the skin on her fingers. Her heart was racing a little, and she was muttering to herself. Anyone looking at her, would have assumed that she was a woman, driven to the brink of despair. But this was Lauren at her most anxious. Her skin felt like it was crawling, and every little sound made her halt and await footsteps in the hallway. None of them materialised into Evony and Nadia's arrival.

Why was Nadia with Evony? What exactly did she know about Evony? She felt like she needed to arm her defences and batten down the hatches.

It was probably a good idea that Evony didn't tell her about Nadia's arrival any earlier than she did, because had she had more time to think about it, Lauren would likely have packed up and fled.

"Lauren?" came Evony's voice from the doorway.

Lauren jumped and immediately ran over to the woman in the black, power suit before her. Evony's hair was tightly pinned in a knot, making her look every part the business woman.

"Evony?!" Lauren's voice was panic stricken and desperate, "Please, what's going on?!"

Evony held up a hand, placing fingers in front of her own mouth, to silence the frantic blonde in front of her, "Shhh… sweetie!" She continued in a hurried, hushed whisper, "Lauren, calm down please! Nadia, is here… I persuaded her to just wait by the car for a second. I said that you should at least get some warning that she was here, but she doesn't know that I text you." Evony quickly leaned back, looking over her shoulder, towards her car. "She's getting her case, so we don't have long."

Lauren's eyes were wide, and emitted her emotions with a deadly accuracy, " I don't even know what's happening?! Why is she here?!"

"Well, she told you she was coming to visit. She's just here early…" Evony straightened a little, after clearly hearing Nadia approaching, "So darling, I picked up your beautiful girlfriend from the airport… and…" she motioned towards her left with both palms outstretched, "Tada!"

Nadia brushed past Evony, almost knocking the high heeled woman into the open door, throwing the case to her side, in the hallway.

"Baby! I missed you so much!" Nadia's voice wavered as she launched herself at Lauren, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

Lauren stood there for a few seconds, arms by her side. She looked over to Evony, who then dryly added, "Good god, Lauren. Hug your girlfriend!" She grinned evilly, as Lauren loosely put her arms around Nadia's waist. Nadia was holding onto her, as though her life depended on it. Evony added, almost coyly, "So are you going to invite us in?!"

Lauren pulled away, and gestured for them to come in.

"I believe that's Nadia's!" Evony gestured towards the case that was in the hallway. It was clear that she had no intention of picking it up herself and so Lauren retrieved it, closing the door behind them.

Within the first ten minutes Lauren had barely said a word. She just listened, like a rabbit in headlights as Nadia recounted how she'd called Evony at the gallery, to see if she could pick her up early to surprise her. Every now and then Evony would let out a low hum and raise her eyebrows in Lauren's direction. She seemed to be enjoying the drama unfold a little.

Lauren excused herself to make some coffee, leaving Nadia eagerly recounting the terrible first class service she'd received on the plane flying in. Evony wasn't even saying much, just nodding, and occasionally glancing over at Lauren.

Lauren tried to blank everything out. Coffee. "Just think of coffee" she thought to herself. She almost jumped out of her own skin, as she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Have you missed me, baby?!" Nadia purred into Lauren's ear.

Lauren stiffened a little, and let out a sigh. "Yes. Yes of course."

She could feel the woman's breath on her shoulder, and her dark curls gently tickling her bare arm. She gently patted the hands with her own, glancing down as Nadia tightened her grip. Lauren put her own hands down by her side, as Nadia's slowly started to work up higher on Lauren's body. Lauren glanced around, and saw Evony sitting on the couch, watching on with a bemused grin.

Lauren whispered, "Nadia… no. Not here, not now." She reached up, gripping the olive skin of her wrists gently, and pulled them away from her.

"Kiss me…" Nadia started kissing the curve of Lauren's neck and down towards her collarbone.

Lauren felt a slight stirring within herself, before moving to her left, to avoid further distraction. "Nadia, please. We have company." She motioned towards Evony.

Nadia groaned a little, and forcibly pulled herself away, "No fun." she sulked.

Lauren motioned for her to take a mug, as she herself picked up the other two and carried one over to Evony, who was perched on the arm of the sofa, looking part bewildered and part horrified at this point.

"Where's the bathroom?" Nadia asked.

"Go straight up the stairs, it's just off of the bedroom…" Lauren motioned to the staircase.

Nadia headed towards to stairs, under Lauren's careful scrutiny. As soon as she was out of earshot Lauren moved herself to the side of Evony.

"Really?! What the hell, Evony?!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't blame me honey!" Evony straightened the grin from the edges of her mouth, and added with a hint of glee, "So… what are you going to do?"

There was a knock on the door.

"What now?!" Lauren sounded exasperated. With a weary sigh she got to her feet and trudged to the door, opening it in one determined tug. "Bo?!"

"Lauren, I-"

"Bo, really… this is not a good time!"

"Can I just explain?"

"Really, there's nothing to explain…"

"Oh, Lauren! Let the woman in!" Evony chimed from the sofa, and not even trying to hide her laugh she added, "The more the merrier!"

Lauren stepped to one side as Bo peered in, cautiously. "Look, I can come back…. Maybe later?"

Lauren responded curtly, "No, please.. Come in. Make yourself comfortable. It appears that I have an open house today." She closed the door behind Bo.

"Hello, Bo! We meet again!" Evony smiled, "And my, you're looking perky today!"

Bo sat down, not understanding much, except that apparently she was stepping into a really tense situation.

Lauren headed straight to the kitchen, making a coffee for Bo. The sound of the mug slamming onto the work surface spoke volumes alone.

Footsteps sounded as Nadia made her way back down the stairs. Around half way down, her voice sounded across the room, "Babe, I have no idea where I'm going to put my things… and it's so cold up there, I think I may need to get us-" she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing Bo sat with Evony on the couch.

"Oh, shit's gonna get real…" Evony muttered, sipping her coffee and slightly choking on the contents.

Bo frowned angrily in her direction. Nadia frowned a little and headed into the room. Bo stood up wearily and held out her hand to the brunette in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Bo… I'm a friend of Lauren's."

"Nadia." she gripped Bo's hand with a strength that surprised her.

Nadia wasn't exactly how Bo had pictured her. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top. Her hair an unruly mass of black curls. She wore little make up and looked exhausted.

Bo sat down a little uncomfortably.

"So, what brings you here, Bo?" Nadia asked curiously.

Lauren returned, with the coffee in hand. "Nadia, don't be rude. I invited her. This is my house remember, and I have a life. I had no idea that you were coming today and I had plans. With Bo. Not that it's any of your business."

Bo didn't know how to react, especially as she was unaware of any such plans and Lauren sounded abrasive. "Yeah, but it's okay, we can go do… that, um stuff another day?" She took a sip of the coffee, recoiling as the boiling liquid burned her lip.

"No, Bo. Why should we change our plans?! Just because Evony and Nadia decide to come on over here…"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Evony chimed in, "I have nothing to do with this little shit storm that's going on here! And besides that, I have a gallery to run!" She stood up elegantly, smoothing out her pencil skirt and taking Lauren by the shoulders, "Darling, I will speak to you later." She whispered into her ear, "Get your house in order" before placing a kiss on each cheek. She walked towards the door, letting herself out.

Lauren looked completely and utterly exasperated. "You know what?! I would love some peace and quiet. Everyone out!" She angrily stabbed a finger towards the door. "Out!"

Bo quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, Lauren… of course. We can catch up another time." She started towards the door that Evony was holding open. The noise behind her had peaked her curiosity, and she just observed the show.

"You as well!" Lauren yelled at Nadia.

"Babe?!"

"Do not 'babe' me right now… just get out! Now!"

"Where?!" Nadia looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"I really don't care, I just can't look at you right now!" Lauren knew that she was going to have to find a way to climb herself out of this hole later on, but right now she just couldn't stop the anger from spilling out at the people in front of her.

Nadia ran towards the door.

Bo and Evony were stood in the hallway.

Evony, leaned back into the room, "Lauren?!" Lauren looked at her, enraged… Evony didn't say a word, just winked and clearly mouthed "Hot", and immediately closed the door as Lauren's mug left her hand hurtling towards the way they'd exited.

"What the hell?!" Nadia seemed distraught, "Where am I supposed to go?!"

"Not my problem honey! I have a business to run!" She started to walk out, heels clacking loudly on the wooden flooring. As she was walking away, she yelled over her shoulder, "And leave my little firecracker in there alone, until she says you can return! Or you're going to have me to deal with as well!"

She carried on walking to the car, and sped away within seconds.

Bo swallowed hard, not really sure if she was witnessing this, or if it was some horrible dream that she needed to pinch herself out of.

Nadia started to cry.

Bo felt awkward, stood in the hallway with a crying woman she knew virtually nothing about. She knew full well that she had nowhere else to go, but that there was no way that Lauren's door was going to open and let her back in.

"Well, um… I guess you're going to have to come with me. And we'll figure this out later."

She walked to the car, Nadia quickly following her.

* * *

Back at the bar, Bo poured Nadia a shot of whiskey, which she drank straight down, placing the glass back for a refill. The bar was closed, and only the two women occupied the room. Bo reached for another glass, pouring the liquid freely into both, then rested her elbows on the bar counter.

Nadia was sat on the opposite side, on one of the high stools, her head in her hands.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Two strangers, not really knowing what to say, or what to do next. It was beyond awkward.

"Okay…" Bo broke the heavy atmosphere, "So I take it she wasn't expecting you?"

"Expecting me?!" Nadia spat the words with an edge of venom, "I'm her girlfriend! She should be _happy_, no not even happy… she should be _ecstatic_ to see me!"

"Ooookay. Yes, I see your point. But weren't you supposed to be here at the weekend?"

"And?"

"Well, maybe it was a shock. She's been through a lot… what with the move, getting mugged…"

"You're right." Nadia sighed. "I called Evony, thinking it would be a nice surprise…"

"Okay, well I guess that explains what I walked into a little…"

"Really?! Well if you could explain some of that to me please? Because I'm not so sure that I understand what the hell just happened? I mean, my girlfriend just kicked me out of her home!"

"Look, we'll sort something out."

Bo didn't know what to say, so she poured another drink. Nadia just drank it staright down and buried her head in her hands.

"Look, I have a room in the back… do you want to go lie down? You must be tired after your journey. Go rest, and I'll talk to Lauren later."

"You'll talk to Lauren? What can _you _do?"

Bo gritted her teeth, "Okay, true… I'm just trying to help here."

Nadia sighed, "I know… I'm sorry… I'm so confused. Can I just sleep please?"

"Sure." Bo led her through to the back room, the couch was comfortable, and she found a blanket to cover her.

She left her there to sleep, instructing her to just come get her if she needed anything, and returned to the bar.

Bo sighed heavily. It was time to clean everything… again.

* * *

Three hours later and the bar was open. Quiet but open. Crystal entered the main room, after placing her belongings in the back.

"Who's the sleeping woman on the couch? I assume she's sleeping and not dead?"

"Oh god, sorry, I should have warned you! That's Nadia."

"Nadia? You move quick! It was only last night you were telling me that you wasn't interested in a relationship and now you have women sleeping out back."

Bo sighed, "Crystal, it's not like that. And I don't get involved with employees, I told you… it gets messy."

"No need to explain, I get it… So who is she?"

"Lauren's girlfriend."

Crystal gawked, "Holy shit! Bo?! What the hell? You're making a move on her girl now?!"

"No! Crystal! Listen to me, there's nothing going on. She turned up at Lauren's place, and Lauren didn't want her around for a while. She had nowhere to go."

"And why were you at Lauren's place? Did she catch you two… you know…"

"How many times?!" Bo was getting a little irate. "There is nothing between Lauren and I…"

"Hi," Lauren's voice sheepishly came from the bar entrance and she waved as the two women looked in her direction.

"Lauren?!" Bo startled, dropped a glass.

Crystal rolled her eyes, and reached for the brush, muttering under her breath, "Sure, nothing between you two at all…"

"Did I hear my name?" Lauren walked slowly towards Bo, her body language displaying an edge of caution.

"Are you okay?" Bo was concerned.

"Yes. Well, no… I am embarrassed as hell about earlier." Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, "Beyond mortified, actually."

"Don't be. Really, you've been going through a lot! Drink?" Bo motioned to the liquors.

"No, I can't stay. I just thought I'd come pick up Nadia, and I'm driving."

"Oh good, you got the text! I was worried you'd miss it and freak out about where she'd gone."

"I got it, and thank you. Again. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping… in the back."

"Okay, maybe I should wake her, she can sleep at home."

Bo shifted her weight a little, unsure whether to bring up any of her concerns, "Ummm, can I have five?"

"Give me a moment, I'll go to the ladies, and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Lauren headed to the ladies, walking in she headed straight for the sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noted that she looked like she hadn't slept, as well as feeling like it. Dark circles were etched under her eyes. She ran the cold tap, ran her hands under it, and splashed it onto her face.

The door opened, and she heard heels on the tiled floor. It was Bo.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked concerned, Lauren just looked at her through the mirror.

"Not really, but I'm figuring it out. Slowly."

Bo hesitated. "Last night… did I do something?"

"Last night?" Lauren looked confused.

"After we danced. You ran away."

"Oh. Oh, that." Lauren took a breath. "It wasn't right Bo. I have a girlfriend. One who would have gone insane if she'd seen that."

Bo felt a sharp pang of emotion, "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know. But, it also wasn't right. I felt uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Oh." Bo cast her eyes to the floor and shifted her feet a little.

"But, I don't know… I got that text from Evony, and I freaked out. She was warning me that Nadia was turning up today."

Bo looked up, trying not to look Lauren directly in the eye, in case it gave away a little too much of how she was feeling, "Nadia mentioned that she had called Evony when I brought her back here."

"Yeah, well I need to talk to her about it all, clearly." Lauren sighed. "I'm so tired."

The blonde started back towards the door. Bo didn't move, and so Lauren edged around her, slightly brushing past her body as she did so.

"Lauren?"

"Yes," she turned to face her.

Bo held her arms out, gesturing for a hug. Lauren hesitated, before taking a single step back into her arms. Bo grasped her face and kissed her forehead, pausing there for a few moments before Lauren pulled away slightly.

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"I know. And I'm grateful. I really am. I'm just not sure I can accept it. Not right now."

"Whenever you need it."

Lauren broke away and headed back to the bar to retrieve Nadia. Today was possibly the worst since she'd moved here, and she was ready for it to be over. Despite that, she knew the night may be another long one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again, everyone! I love the reviews! You guys inspire me to carry on! I must say that I absolutely loved writing Evony in the last chapter! Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I promise to try get more up over the weekend... although I'm not sure exactly where it's going to go yet ;) **

* * *

The drive home had seemed to last forever. Lauren was completely silent for the whole journey. Nadia was clearly exhausted, and didn't try to strike up any conversation either.

Lauren was thinking over the situation in all of it's variables, trying to rationalise her own standpoint, and understand what level she wanted to take this talk to. Every now and then she'd openly let a sigh escape her lips. Nadia had noticed, but chose to stay silent.

It was obvious to Nadia, that something was coming from Lauren, she could feel it building the whole journey. And it terrified her. She had been hoping that she could help persuade Lauren to come home with her after this weekend, but judging from the incident earlier, she'd gravely miscalculated the response that she would get. And now, all that she felt that she could do was sit quietly and wait for Lauren to say something. Anything.

* * *

The silence continued when they arrived back. At least verbally, whenever Lauren had an opportunity to slam something down or express her emotions via a sound, then she did. Nadia openly flinched a few times as she thought crockery was going to break.

"Coffee?" Lauren said flatly from the kitchen.

Nadia almost looked around, wondering if the question was even intended for her, or whether Lauren had been addressing someone else.

"Do you have wine?" Nadia nervously asked, before venturing on, "Lauren, can we talk? Please?"

She heard Lauren exhale from the kitchen, before adding, "Wine it is then!"

Lauren brought two large glasses, and some red wine from the kitchen. Handing the glasses to Nadia, she poured into them both, placing the remnants of the bottle on the table in front of the couch. Taking one from Nadia, she sat herself at the opposite end of the couch. She fidgeted a little, with her head down to the floor. It was clear that she had no idea of how she wanted to start the conversation.

"Baby, please… What are you thinking?"

Lauren laughed a little, "What am I thinking?!" She looked Nadia directly in the eye, her eyes narrowing into a scowl, "You really want to know the answer to that?"

Nadia cast her own eyes down at the glass in her hands, which she promptly brought to her lips and took a long sip. "Yes… I mean I want us to talk about this. I've been missing you, and I just thought you'd feel the same."

"You really don't get it do you?!"

Nadia already knew the harsh look that would be on Lauren's face in that moment and refused to meet her eye line.

Lauren's voice was raising, "Nadia, I ran from you. That's right, I ran! I came here to be away from you. I never asked you to visit, and honestly I didn't want you to!"

Nadia felt a tear falling down her cheek, but tried to keep the sudden display of emotion away from Lauren. She hated to feel weak and vulnerable. "You didn't want me to visit?" Her voice faltered, giving away some of the emotion she desperately wanted to hide.

Nadia's change in emotion didn't visibly effect Lauren. "No. No, I didn't. And every single time that I've tried to tell you, something either got in the way, or you weren't listening to a damn word I said!"

"Is there someone else? Evony? Bo?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Lauren's words were viperous by this stage. "You're the one who slept with someone else! So, is this projection? You had an affair, so then automatically I must be too?"

"But are you?"

"I'm not answering that! You have no right to even ask me that right now, and if you don't trust me at all, then you can get your suitcase and leave this very second."

Nadia hurriedly put down the glass and moved to where Lauren was sat. She tried to grasp her hand, but Lauren snatched it away from her grip.

Lauren knew that she needed to calm down, she was close to losing control and she knew that no good would come of that at all. The issues with Nadia were raw, and needed handling with a little more tact and diplomacy than she felt that she could handle right at this very moment.

"Lauren, baby… I love you. Please…" Nadia pleaded, tears springing to her eyes.

"You have no idea… no fucking clue, what you put me through! When you were going through the treatment, I was there every step of the way. You actually convinced me that you was going to die. And every single day I had to live, wondering how much longer we had together. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't bringing in the money we needed to even live. But I didn't want to stress you… I didn't want to burden you. You needed everything you could grasp a hold of, to get better. I wanted to be that person for you, to be your pillar. To be your support."

"And it was you Lauren! You got me through everything! Every day I was in hospital, every time I saw your face… " tears were flowing freely down her face.

"No. If I was that person, if you wanted me so badly.. Then why push me away? You were clinical, and cold. You would even get angry with me for trying to bring happiness and positive energy to focus on!"

"I was terrified Lauren! I thought that I was going to die, and I guess I just isolated myself. I isolated those feelings… I didn't want to leave you… and I didn't want you to be alone. But the fear, my own mortality playing out before my eyes, now that I dealt with myself. I knew you must have been dealing with so much, I didn't want to put another burden on you."

"Another burden? I loved you! You could never have been a burden!"

"Loved?" Nadia started to sound a little more frantic, "Do you not love me any more?"

Lauren looked down, and took a large drink of the wine remaining in the glass. "I don't know. I need to think. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be here, alone… to make that decision."

"Decision? What decision?!"

"I don't know if I can move past it Nadia." Lauren looked at her again, her eyes softening, and tears slowly started to form. "Ciara. What you both did… I just… I can't forget. And I can't forgive."

"Never?"

Shaking her head, Lauren answered, "Not right now, anyway."

Lauren sighed, and looked down at her glass. Her phone started to vibrate from inside her pocket, making her start a little. It was a text, which felt timely, just what she needed to break the tense atmosphere in the room. She must have missed the first two, because apparently three text messages awaited her.

"_How's things, my sweet little Harpy? E x_"

"_I hope you didn't kill anyone… Did she come back? Do I need to send in a clean up crew? Sext me back. E x_"

"_That wasn't a typo, I do mean sext me back… you're delicious when you're angry! E x _"

Despite the awkwardness of receiving the messages while Nadia was sat besides her, Lauren had to smile at Evony's texts.

"Who's texting you?"

"Evony."

"I don't like her." Nadia immediately interrupted, "I think she has a thing for you, and I meet people like her every day. She's flashy, and buys herself anything or anyone that she wants."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Nadia's criticisms and proceeded to text Evony back.

"_At this rate, I may need you to come and rescue me, Warrior Princess at the ready?! Lauren x_"

"She was asking me about a commission piece I'm doing. It's only polite to respond. After all Nadia, I am living here and actually need to earn a living to keep that up."

Nadia visibly swallowed, "Well, I was hoping that perhaps you'd change your mind about that?" She saw Lauren frown, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Change my mind about what?"

"Living here… I want you to come home with me."

"Good lord, Nadia?! Are you actually listening to a word I've said?! Anything at all?!"

Her phone vibrated again, "_Oh Lauren, are you wearing leather for me?! Zena x_"

"I am listening to you. I know that I hurt you. I regret what happened with Ciara every single second of every day. And I want a chance to make it all up to you. But I can't do that if you're _here_?! How can I show you that I love you if you're a million miles away from me?!"

"Exactly Nadia! I'm a million miles away from you, right now, for a reason! I need time to think! And you're not giving me time to breathe, never mind think!" She took a deep breath, to collect her thoughts on the matter. "Look, I think that we need a break."

"A break?! What do you mean a break?"

"I need to clear my head. Forcing me to spend time with you, to come home with you, well that's never going to work. I need to decide what's right for me, for a change."

Nadia put her head down, and started to cry, her shoulders hunching over a little, and her hair falling towards the almost empty wine glass.

Lauren read the text again, and responded, "_You mean Xena! Leather? I see you as the one clad in leather! But I may just have a breastplate around somewhere ;) Lauren xxx_"

Nadia issued a sigh as she sobbed. "Do you hate me that much, Lauren?!"

Lauren watched her for a moment. She realised how callous it must seem to be texting while they were having such an important conversation, but she didn't feel like explaining her actions either. She felt like she could snap at any moment, and the texts from Evony were a welcome break from the heated discussion that she was in. But, despite everything, she still had some sympathy for the sobbing woman in front of her. She placed the phone on the table, and moved a little closer to Nadia, moving some of the dark curls away from her face. Nadia, turned her face towards her, her eyes peering timidly at Lauren. They were already red and tear stained.

This wasn't something that Lauren was accustomed to seeing from her girlfriend, it was a stark contrast to the usually confident and power driven woman she was used to witnessing.

Lauren sighed, "Nadia, I _do_ love you. I've loved you more than anything or anyone. But right now, I need to learn to love myself a little more." She placed her arms around the woman, bringing her in close, for a hug. Nadia resisted at first, sobs still resounding through her body. Then she let go, allowed Lauren to take her completely in her arms.

"I love you so much Lauren… I can't live without you."

"You have to, at least for now." She squeezed her gently, and slowly eased away holding Nadia by the shoulders. Nadia stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to do next. She was scared of everything right now, of letting her go and never getting her back. But also of trying to hold on and being pushed away.

Lauren, tenderly placed Nadia's hair behind her ear, and smiled softly. She placed her hands on Nadia's face, and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Nadia was unsure of whether to reciprocate and gingerly allowed the contact. Lauren paused as their lips met, running her hand lightly down to Nadia's neck. Closing her eyes, she gently pulled on Nadia's lower lip with her teeth.

Nadia couldn't make sense of the events, in her own head. Her mind started to race, and she felt her pulse rate increase alarmingly. Weren't they just fighting? She raised her own hand, and grabbed Lauren's hair, intensifying the hold that they had on each other.

Lauren slowly opened her lips, increasing the pressure on their hold. The kiss started to deepen, and she felt an increasing pressure start to take a hold between her legs. She felt Nadia struggling with the buttons on her shirt, and a hand enclose over the fabric, clutching at her breast.

Lauren moved her hands to Nadia's shoulders, pushing away slightly. As she did, she also used her forehead, to rest against the other woman's, as leverage to separate their increasingly wanton bodies from further action.

She caught her breath, "I can't Nadia." she heard Nadia whimper slightly, "I'm sorry, this was totally my fault. But I really do need the time. Please respect my wishes with that."

"Do you want me to leave? Now?"

"No! Of course not! You're exhausted and need to rest, we'll figure out the rest tomorrow."

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I can sleep on the couch." Nadia quietly added.

"No, I wouldn't hear of it. We can share the bed. Come on, we've both had a long day, and I think we both need some rest."

The phone vibrated again, "_Lachlan's away for the weekend on a business trip. Get rid of the girl and we can have the best roleplay ever. E x_"

Lauren saw it flash, but didn't read the message until Nadia was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Try as she might, Lauren couldn't think of a response, witty or otherwise. She wasn't sure exactly what cat and mouse game she was playing with the gallery owner. But, she felt a little cheap to be playing it right here and now.

She climbed into the bed, easing the covers to her chest.

She stared at the phone for a few seconds, before texting again.

"_Do you have any plans this weekend? Lauren x_"

She heard water running from the bathroom. The phone buzzed within seconds.

"_No. Do you want to do something?_"

"_Yes. Just you and me. Lauren x_"

"_I'll look forward to it! Call me tomorrow and I'll think of something, unless you already have an idea?_"

"_Talk to you tomorrow x_"

"_I'm already looking forward to it. I hope you're ok. Bo x_"

Nadia returned from the bathroom, turning off the lights, before approaching the bed. Lauren placed the phone on the bedside table, and raised the sheets to allow her in. The woman climbed in, not at all sure of what was appropriate to do next. Lauren scooted down, and lay her arm out, gesturing for Nadia to come into the embrace. Nadia took the opportunity, and placed her arm around Lauren's waist. Lauren kissed the top of her head.

"Now, let's sleep… I promise I'll figure this out eventually." She sighed, and let the weight of her eyelids start the relaxation process.

Nadia murmered, "I love you Lauren…"

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's a slightly quicker than anticipated chapter, which serves as a bridge to the chapter that I promise will be up over the weekend. Thank you again for the reviews on the last chapter. And I know a few of you didn't quite catch the final series of texts, and who they went to... I meant to fool you a little there, but not completely! ;) I know Lauren's been a little erratic, but it's part of her journey from where she's been and hopefully where she's heading... you take the good with the bad, right? Anyway, small update here... hope you like it, and I look forward to hearing what you think about where it's headed and what you would like to see next! **

* * *

Lauren was up and ready before Nadia, who was currently showering by the sounds of the water running upstairs. The smell of coffee was permeating the whole of the downstairs area. And Lauren welcomed the smell, she felt like she could just take the caffeine intravenously and it still wouldn't be enough. Her head was still a mass of confusion, and the whole of yesterday was feeling like a blur. She still felt mildly embarrassed about her behaviour, both to Nadia and her newer friends, but anxiety tended to do strange things to her. In the light of the morning, her views on the subject matter hadn't changed much, she was resolute and feeling confident in enforcing her standpoint, despite her lack of clarity on the final outcome. She needed the space she'd been asking for, desperately.

Nadia made her way down the stairs, wearing Lauren's bathrobe and her hair was up in a towel. She headed straight towards the kitchen area and sat at the table, where a coffee and a plate pancakes were already waiting.

"I've missed this." She said to Lauren, a small hitch in her voice giving away the sadness of the moment that she was feeling.

Lauren sat opposite her, with just her drink remaining. "I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday. The whole thing."

"Sorry? Meaning what? Sorry about what happened? Or about what you said."

Lauren paused, considering how best to approach the subject. "I'm sorry about how I acted, and how I reacted. I'm also sorry for not being clear in what I mean, or in what I sometimes do."

"Okay. Do you still want me to leave?"

"Yes. And I don't say that to hurt you," Her eyes told of her sincerity, making Nadia swallow hard. "I do care about you. I wouldn't have stayed throughout the rough times if I didn't. But… but I meant it when I said I needed some time. For me. I really am not sure that I want to go back to all of that… to us… Things have changed for me. I don't think I feel the same way about us anymore." Nadia opened her mouth, to speak, but Lauren held up a hand, waving it slightly to stop her. "Nadia, if you truly love me, then let me have this time. And I'm not asking you to wait, you can walk away if you choose. But, personally, I need to figure out what I want right now, and I don't want to be worrying about you while I do that, or I won't be true to who I am."

"I was thinking I'd fly home today. I can change my flight easy enough. Would you take me to the airport?"

"Of course I will. And thank you." Lauren reached over and squeezed Nadia's hand.

"I can't pretend to understand this, Lauren. And I certainly won't say I like it, or support your decision. But, I don't want to lose you… so I'll wait for you and hope you come to the right decision in the end. This is a break, right? Not a break up?"

Lauren sighed, and looked down, away from Nadia's pained gaze, "It's more than a break Nadia, I really don't want to keep you hanging on, waiting for me to figure my shit out. Because honestly, I don't know when that will be… I want to see how my life here unfolds…"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you that…"

"We're going to call each other, right?"

"Not right now… I don't think it would be appropriate to do that. It wouldn't be taking it in the right spirit… Look, email me if you want, but try to be respectful of the space. Otherwise, it's only going to get worse between us."

Nadia sniffed, and Lauren could see she was holding back tears again.

Nadia stood up, "I'm going to go change that flight, see how early I can get one home, and I'll get my things together."

Lauren watched her walk back upstairs. She felt like taking Nadia in her arms, she genuinely hated seeing her like this. But, she also realised that this was her conscience reacting out of care and not love, and acting on that concern would just confuse the situation even further.

* * *

Lauren had dropped Nadia at the airport, she'd managed to get a flight in the early afternoon, but insisted on Lauren taking her directly there, so that she could sit out the wait for the flight. Neither of them had said much on the drive, and when Lauren had tried to take the suitcase for Nadia, she'd snatched it away. Lauren understood the bitterness, and while she wished that their parting wasn't in such a frosty manner, she didn't yet know how to balance things any other way. It was something that she hoped would heal with time.

She'd left the airport feeling a sense of relief, and not nearly as much sadness as what she had expected.

And now, she found herself at the Dal, in desperate need of a drink.

Crystal was serving a man at the bar, and glanced over as Lauren walked up, smiling broadly at her. "Hey, Lauren! Bo will be back any second."

"Hey, that's fine. I'll take a beer when you have a second."

The man eyed Lauren as he retreated to his friends over by the pool table.

"Leave her alone Fred, she's taken!" Crystal laughed.

Lauren laughed slightly, "Not quite so taken, but also clearly not interested in Fred!"

Crystal placed the beer in front of her, "Oh! My mistake, sorry… I thought Bo said you had a girlfriend?" Crystal frowned curiously.

Lauren waved her hand slightly, "Oh no, no… it's a long story that I won't bore anyone with!"

"Lauren?!"

Lauren turned on the stool to see Bo approaching her from the entrance. Bo's smile was clearly surprised, but also happy to see her, lifting Lauren's spirits. She beamed a smile back at the brunette. "Bo! I thought I'd come see you, rather than call. I needed a break from the house, to be honest."

"No Nadia?" Crystal already had a beer in waiting for Bo.

"Why don't you two go catch up? I can handle things here by myself."

"Thanks Crystal!" Bo pointed to the couch on the left of the bar. "Let's sit there."

They made themselves comfortable on the couch, Lauren tucking one leg under her body, leaning her right forearm on the back of the seat. Bo, faced her smiling compassionately. "Sooo… Nadia's gone, I take it?"

"Yeah. I dropped her off at the airport before I came here." Lauren sighed.

"And?"

"And I told her we're on a break."

"A break? So you've not broken up?"

"Technically, it's more than a break." Lauren sighed, whimpering a little at the same time. "I should have just ended it Bo, but I couldn't. I care about her, and I'm worried she'll do something stupid…"

"She'll do something stupid, or you will? Come on Lauren! Are you just keeping her hanging on in case you decide that you've made a mistake? Please don't tell me that you're using her as some sort of security blanket. You're better than all of that, and I hope you know it!"

"No! I mean… I don't… no… I…" She took a long drink from the beer bottle. "Maybe I'm a coward. I couldn't tell her exactly, how I felt. If I told her how much she hurt me, I think I'd lose part of myself in that. I've never lost it with her like I did when you was there yesterday. My anxiety levels have been so high the past few days, that I feel like my skin is crawling. And now…. Now she's gone I feel a peace."

"So, you think it's over?"

"I think so. But really, I do need some time to focus on my life here. If Nadia and I are meant to be, then it'll happen in its own time again. She needs to move on as much as I do right now."

Bo smiled, "Well, for what it's worth, I think you've done the right thing. At least in regards to moving forwards." She looked deeply into Lauren's eyes. "You look like you've had a weight lifted off of your shoulders."

Lauren laughed, "And my god, do I feel like it's a weight lifted! I could barely stand there, for a while!"

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"You still want to do something? I sent the text on a spur of the moment!"

Bo frowned in questioning, "Really?"

"Yeah. Nadia and I were deep in the middle of things, and Evony was texting me… typical Evony _and_ she was being particularly suggestive."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Okayyyy… she's um, something else…"

Lauren laughed again, "She can be. But it wasn't just her fault… I mean I did kind of respond to her. I guess encouraging _that_ isn't a good thing. I just needed to escape a little from the fight I was in. And the attention for a second was favourable to it."

"Wait. You were flirting with Evony, in the middle of a fight with Nadia?"

"Yeah… I just got carried away. Anything to take me out of that mess. She ended up inviting me over for the weekend," Lauren saw Bo's eyebrows raise and her eyes widen. "I know, I know… and trust me, I'm not interested in getting in the middle of that mess of a marriage. Or whatever it is. As soon as I thought about it, and took a moment to consider that it was going beyond the flirtation, I stopped. And well, I sent you the text. I thought that it'd be good to occupy myself away from Evony, and well… I like spending time with you. If you still want to, that is?"

Bo looked at Lauren's face. She didn't seem the fragile flower of a woman, she'd seen over the past few days, but there was still that edge of vulnerability about her. Something that she could imagine people like Evony almost scavenging over. Something that made her feel almost protective towards. In the same respect, she realised that her own intentions towards the blonde were not completely honourable, and certainly not completely pure. She was trying not to get involved, as she could see that the situation was already a confusing mess, and not something that would be good for anyone to get themselves in the middle of. Bo also realised that she was probably over-analysing the whole situation right now, and that there was also something to be said about the friendship that was quickly forming between the two of them. As soon as she'd seen Lauren at the bar, when she walked in, she'd felt immediately lighter, happier. She couldn't ignore that, despite any feelings or complications that it was going to come along with.

"Yes. I do! I'm really glad you text me last night. I must admit I was a little worried, and I certainly wasn't expecting a message! But I had nothing to do anyway. The bar is fully staffed and I can easily take a day off! What do you want to do?"

Lauren beamed, "I don't know? Any suggestions? I still haven't seen much around here, and well anything that keeps me out of trouble is welcome right now!"

"Hmmm…" Bo looked to be deep in contemplation. She took a drink from the bottle, "I'd suggest a movie but that seems very pedestrian and also a little unsociable!"

"Yeah… let's do something fun!"

"Fun?"

"Oh come on, Bo! If anyone strikes me as knowing how to have a good time, then you're it!" Lauren saw the look on Bo's face. "I mean, in a good way!"

"In a good way?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

Lauren laughed, realising she was just teasing. "Yes… and you know what I mean! I trust that you'll come up with something." Lauren paused, finishing her beer. "But really, it's not something to stress about. I'll enjoy spending the day with you, and getting away from the past few days of stress!"

"Okay. Well, you've set me a challenge. And I think the bar has been raised pretty high."

"Really?!" Lauren questioned jokingly.

"Yes. I mean you already established that this needs to be fun! I'm not sure that I will be able to come up with anything to the standards that you're looking for?" Bo winked. " I mean what if you're a hard woman to please?"

"Oh, I'm easy!" Lauren stopped, colour immediately rushing to flush her cheeks, "I didn't mean…" She laughed, "You know what I mean!"

Bo paused just looking at Lauren acting coyly. "It's nice to see you laughing again." Bo added, sincerely.

"Well, I feel… refreshed." Lauren nodded at the understanding of her new found situation.

"And apparently, ready for fun!" Bo rolled her eyes, "What _have _I let myself in for?!" She stood, grabbing the empty bottles. "Okay, so I had better get back to work if I'm taking tomorrow off, you're welcome to stay longer if you want to hang out?"

"Nope. I'm good, I want to go home, maybe paint a while. And I want to make sure I'm all refreshed for this incredibly fun day out that I'm supposed to be having!"

"Whoa there! You're building this way too high! I'm an incredibly boring person in real life, and you'll probably be wishing you'd sat at home and watched paint dry by the end of the day!"

"Okay, maybe I should rethink this after all?! Evony did offer to dress up…" Lauren winked, "What time?"

"I'll text you as soon as I have an idea."

"Well don't leave it too long… you know, I may get inundated with better offers!"

"Hot pants… hot commodity… it makes sense. I will request your presence as soon as I can, and hope that you still have some room in your busy schedule to fit me in."

"Then I will pencil this in right now, and I will see you at some point tomorrow. Text me!"

"I will."

"Good."

"Good. Now I really am going back to work, before I get a coup from my own bar staff! "

"Wouldn't want that! Get back to work woman!"

Bo was glad of the rest of the day, at least it gave her a decent amount of time to think up something that they could do together the following day. Lauren had left in a good mood and Bo wanted to make sure it remained that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! I see that nobody was sad that Nadia had gone! I really do love how some of you pick up on some of the little details, that actually do mean something! Thank you again! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter... so without much further ado... as promised, the next date/not date. **

* * *

"_Can you be ready by 11am? Bright and early! Bo x_"

"_You call that bright and early?! Yes, of course. What should I wear? L x_"

"_Do you have any sequined hot pants? Bo x_"

"_Ummm… what?! Why would I need sequined hot pants?! And no, I don't…"_

"_Shame, thought you'd look hot. Bo x_"

"_So I don't NEED them, you just thought I'd wear them well? P.s Have you been drinking? X_"

"_No… and yes… be ready by eleven. Hot pants optional… Bo x _"

One hour later…

"_Where are we going Bo? X_"

"_Is that existentialism? Good thing I have siri when I'm invertebrates. Bo Bo x_"

"_What? Do you mean inebriated? X_"

* * *

Lauren had spent the rest of the evening painting. She'd started some work on Vex's commission, and 'The Morrigan' was now almost at her former glory. She knew that she needed to get some work done, especially as she'd been so distracted the past few days. She also really wanted a nice, relaxing weekend. So the sensible thing to do, was to paint and get herself ahead of her own schedule. She'd finally downed the paintbrush at midnight, and slept soundly until nine the following morning.

She had no idea what they were doing, and Bo hadn't given anything away with her drunken texts, which had abruptly stopped. Lauren was guessing that she may turn up with a headache in tow.

She opted for a pair of comfortable jeans, and a black tank top, as they seemed like a sensible option for most situations. Comfortable boots, and her leather jacket would also help.

Her hair was freshly washed, and hung in loose curls down her back. Lauren had decided that today was decidedly a good hair day. She looked at her watch… eleven fifteen… Bo was late.

She paced a little, not sure whether she should call her, or perhaps busy herself with a menial task until she arrived?

However, there was no need, as there was a knock on her door within seconds. Lauren answered it, and there was Bo, looking surprisingly bright and breezy. She had opted for a pair of stone grey skinny jeans, a red tank top and black boots.

"Morning blondie!" she smiled, her ponytail swinging loosely at the slight tilt of her head. "Ready to rock and roll out of here?"

Lauren grabbed her bag and locked up, "I'm surprised you're so chipper this morning!"

"Why?" Bo was momentarily confused.

"Well hopefully you're human again, last night apparently you were a whole different species?!"

"Oh god… I was slightly drunk last night! But Lauren, you forget how long I've had that bar! The great thing I've learned is how to avoid a hangover!" She winked, "I have a special concoction that I always keep on a pre-mix, it cures the worst of hang-overs. I call it "Siren Song", it may do magic but it tastes terrible! So like a Siren, it lures you in and you crash on the rocks!"

They both laughed, Lauren adding, "Well next time I'm in a state like I was that morning after the gallery event, make sure you introduce me to that little cocktail!"

* * *

They were sat in Bo's car, on their way to wherever it was that Bo had decided to take them. She still hadn't given any clue as to where it was, or what they were doing.

"So, how far is it?" Lauren asked.

"We should be there within thirty minutes." Bo answered, not giving away any clues.

Lauren had already pieced together that they weren't going to somewhere in the city. The scenery was now wooded and laden with potential wildlife.

"Soooo… we're not staying in the city?"

"Clearly." Bo smirked at the questioning.

"Please just tell me where we're going! I can't wait!"

Bo laughed at Lauren's obviously excitement. "Are you going to ask if _we're there yet_?". She could almost feel the sulk that was coming over Lauren's face, it was a juvenile moment that she found endearing. "Okay, okay… I'm not going to say too much, but please don't get over-excited about it all. You asked for a fun day… and I actually have no idea what you like to do for fun. I mean, we could have gone bowling, or dancing… drinking or dining… But I wanted to do something a little different. It's something that I find relaxing. And to me, that's fun."

Lauren beamed, "I really can't wait! And when I say fun, it doesn't need to be high adrenalin type activities! Something relaxing sounds amazing right now. And it's in good company, so what more could I ask for?"

* * *

Bo pulled into a small wood-chip area, and parked the car. There were no other vehicles around, and already Lauren saw how peaceful the surroundings were. Tall trees, and green everywhere, and on opening the door the sound of birds echoed throughout the woods.

"It's so beautiful!" Lauren looked up and turned slowly, taking in the immediate surroundings.

"Well, if you think it's beautiful now, you just wait!" Bo winked, retrieving a hamper from the trunk of the car. "First things first! Let's eat!"

There was a picnic table over to the side of the car park area, but Bo insisted that she knew somewhere better, and that the short walk, despite the heavy hamper would be totally worth it.

Within five minutes they reached a small glade. Completely surrounded by the tall trees, the light shone in clear beams onto the green meadow area before them.

Lauren stood still, mouth agape and just muttered, "Wow!"

"I know, right?!" Bo added, "I tend to come here when I get stressed or need to think. There's a beautiful lake not too far away as well."

Bo had brought with her a blanket for them to sit on, and chose a spot close to a single, old tree that leaned slightly. It allowed enough light to be able to see the glade clearly, but not too much that would dazzle the eyes.

They sat down on the blanket, and Bo opened the hamper, which was full to the brim.

"Bo! Really, this is so thoughtful!" Lauren placed a hand to her heart and smiled, almost looking like tears were going to form.

"It's nothing, really!" Bo played down the effort. The truth of the matter was that she'd spent two hours just preparing the contents, and one of the reasons that she'd been late in the morning was a last minute trip to the local sushi restaurant to grab some extra nibbles. "I don't really know what you like, so I mixed it up in there a bit!"

"You got sushi?! I love sushi!"

"I don't think there's much that I didn't get! There's bread, cheese, chocolate spread-"

"Chocolate spread?! Not peanut butter?"

"Nope, I have that too!" Bo laughed. "There's also a little champagne!"

"Champagne?! What are we celebrating?!"

"Whatever you want! Your liberation!"

"Liberation? Oh, you mean Nadia… You know, I do feel free now, I guess."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, no… it's fine. Really. I think talking about it yesterday helped me sort through things in my head. I can't believe I finally let go of all of that, I've been holding on to it for so long. Making Nadia go home, that was a big step for me."

"I know, well, I mean I could tell. You were a bit of a mess there for a while." Bo winked playfully. "Sooo, what about Evony?"

"Evony? What about Evony?" Lauren took one of the plates that had been packed and placed some of the salmon maki on it.

Bo was pouring the champagne into two small plastic flutes, and handed one to Lauren. "Well, after the night at the gallery… and the texts… I think she has a bit of a thing for you at least. And she's kind of your boss, isn't she?"

Lauren sighed. "The night at the gallery… I can't regret that, because essentially, it's been the main instigator of me doing something in regards to Nadia. It made me realize that I didn't feel guilty, and it also wasn't about revenge… it was about being wanted, being the object of desire for a change."

Bo shifted a little, she was trying to piece together what the woman was telling her, and how she saw things. It wasn't easy to comprehend how she felt that way, that despite being in a relationship, that she hadn't felt wanted in that way. "You deserve more than that, you know."

"Well, I'm starting to realize that. I like Evony, but I'm not getting involved in a relationship with her. I don't want that. Hell, I don't want a relationship at all in the foreseeable future."

Bo swallowed a little, she realized that she was increasingly attracted to Lauren, and that every now and then she found herself approaching the issue. She also realized that asking her out on a real date could potentially damage the friendship that they were developing right now. She reprimanded herself a little, understanding that it was her who brought the issue up during their time together now. She needed to be more level headed. She also decided not to drink too much of the champagne, reaching for the orange juice to add copious amounts.

Lauren continued talking after the brief silence, "I like Evony, she makes me laugh, she's helped me start a new life, and she's actually been supportive throughout some really difficult times. I respect her, but she also plays games, and I don't want a part of that. I can't deny she's attractive though!" Lauren laughed a little. "Anyway, what about you?! I know nothing about your private life and you know probably way too much about mine!"

Bo smiled, "Well I've been single for about a year now. The last relationship I was in was with a guy called Ryan. We weren't dating that long actually, and he suddenly proposed!" Bo rolled her eyes, "I ran pretty quickly! I wasn't interested in anything meaningful there, so I thought I should end it before it got too complicated. And well, since then I've just had the odd fling here and there." Bo cut some blue cheese and started to eat it with a small chunk of crusty bread. She was careful how she was eating, so that she didn't spill it everywhere. For some reason the thought of doing that in front of Lauren embarrassed her. "I've had a pretty long stream of pointless lovers, and so I consciously decided to slow down a little and take my time… find someone who felt meaningful to me… it's a cliché, but someone special."

Lauren shifted her legs around and moved onto her side, stretching out on the blanket. She placed her elbow and forearm down, and rested her head in her hand. She was listening to Bo intently. "Well, that's not clichéd… well I guess it is. But I think you're going to make someone a very happy person! And they will come along, I'm sure of it. If not, then I'll make sure I find someone for you!"

"Thanks." Bo looked at Lauren for a few seconds, then deliberately broke her gaze away, to get something from the basket. "Are you adventurous?"

"Ummm, I can be… why?"

"Well, someone gave me these… as a joke present, for Christmas… and I was going to throw them out, and then I was going to be use them as a prank… and well I just randomly packed them."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued! What do you have there?" Lauren frowned as Bo waved a small plastic packet in front of her. The contents looked crisp and brown. "What _is _that?" Lauren grimaced a little at the sight.

"Crickets."

"Crickets?!"

"Dried crickets. Want to try one?"

"You first!"

Bo gingerly opened the packet, took a quick look at the contents, then jostled the packet around a little to move the contents.

"Are they dead?!" Lauren asked.

"Of course they're dead! I don't think they usually look or act like this when they're alive?!" She took a sniff of the packet, "Ewwww…"

Lauren leaned forward, "Go on, I want you to try one…"

Bo carefully tipped the packet up slightly, carefully spilling a few of the husk like contents into her palm. She moved them around a little with her finger, then jumped.

Lauren screamed a little and edged backwards, "Is it alive?!"

Bo laughed loudly, "The look on your face! No, they're dead! Fried like a bitch! Okay… here goes…" she picked one up and quickly placed it in her mouth, chewing the contents and then forcibly swallowed.

Lauren was watching her intently, "And….?"

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Not bad, tastes like chicken… here…" she reached her palm over for Lauren to take the ones that remained.

Lauren eyed the contents wearily, and looked at Bo's face again to check the sincerity of the recommendation. Satisfied with what she saw, she quickly picked them up and placed them in her mouth, chewing quickly. Her face quickly started to frown, and adopted a pinched look. "What the?! That doesn't taste like chicken?! It tastes like… like, I don't know… fried ash?!"

Bo couldn't hold the laughter back, and literally rolled back onto the blanket in hysterics. "Oh my god, Lauren!" She was trying to get a breath in between the laughter and the words. "Chicken?! You bought that they tasted like chicken?!"

Lauren had to laugh with Bo. "Well, you looked so serious!"

"I think it's supposed to be frog's legs that taste like chicken!"

"Oh no! I've had those! And they don't taste like chicken at all. They taste like dirty pond water! Please don't tell me that you've brought frogs legs too!"

Bo was still laughing, "No! But it was worth bringing these just for this moment!"

They both laughed loudly…

"Okay, so what else have you got in there?!"

The hamper was filled with far too much for them both to eat, but they tried most of the contents. It didn't matter to either of them how random the foods were, and eventually they started experimenting with strange combinations in the attempt to freak out the other person. They both would then keep a straight face to try and maintain the pretense that they were the most natural, flavoursome combinations they could have come up with. The champagne and orange was gone, and the crickets were spilled between the blanket and the meadow it lay on.

Lauren lay back looking at the sky, her hair fanning the ground around her, Bo just looked on smiling at how serene she looked. Lauren, sensing the stare, looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Bo! Thank you for perhaps the most entertaining, and palate testing picnic I've ever been on!" Her grin stretched widely, and then she sighed contentedly averting her gaze back towards the sky. Her eyes closed and her face just expressed pure bliss to Bo, who just smiled looking on.

Although Bo didn't want to break the mood or the peaceful contentment Lauren was clearly reveling in, they had other places to be. So she packed up the hamper, and took in back to the car. Lauren helped with the blanket and plates.

"So, we're going somewhere else?"

"Yes, a little walk from here, but the scenery is too beautiful not to!"

They started a walk through the glade, on a well worn path. Luckily the weather was on their side, and had remained bright and cheery all morning.

The walk was mainly in silence, the birds singing just seemed to be everything they needed. The occasional squirrel and rabbit crossing their path. The forest seemed to be teeming with life, and the quieter they were, the more of it that seemed to come out to play.

* * *

Eventually the trees started to clear, and before them stood a small building, a house, and a walled garden.

"Wait here a minute." Lauren nodded as Bo walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered, and although Lauren couldn't hear what they were saying it seemed like they were having a pleasant chat and were fond acquaintances. Something that was confirmed with the gentle hug that Bo gave the man before returning to Lauren.

She grabbed her hand and led her into the walled garden area. The place was alive with bees and insects, clutching the plants and then flying on to spread the pollen around the forest.

"This is not what I expected to see here!" Lauren said, still allowing Bo to lead the way.

"Oh, I know, my grandfather brought me here when I was a child!"

They reached a building that looked like a giant greenhouse.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand and peered inside. Turning around she said, "Okay, now we need to be quiet, and just trust me… okay?"

"Okay…."

"Close your eyes, and don't peek."

Lauren laughed, "I'll try."

Bo carefully opened the door to the building, peering inside. She reached for Lauren's hand again, leading her gently into the greenhouse, closing the door behind them.

Lauren noted how warm and humid the air was inside the building, and tried to keep her eyes completely closed. Bo's hands covered her eyes, and she felt the woman's body gently press against her back.

"Walk straight forwards." Bo gently nudged Lauren forwards, "Don't worry, I won't let you trip over anything."

Lauren could hear water gently running, and the sound was getting closer as Bo led them further into the building.

Bo gently moved away, her hands leaving Lauren's closed eyes. Lauren suddenly felt a little apprehensive, not knowing where she was, or even if Bo was still there with her.

"Put your hands out, and slowly open your eyes, and try not to move too much."

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, but it took a few seconds for her eyes to start to adjust from the darkness to the sudden light. She saw lots of greenery and tall, colourful plants. "What is this place?" The plants were a stunning array of bright colours, and all looked tropical.

Suddenly a large blue and black butterfly fluttered past her face, it made its way towards one of the plants next to Lauren's shoulder. It settled for a few seconds and then gently took to the air again, landing on her outstretched hand. It's electric blue and black wings made a slow, but steady beat, until they finally settled outstretched. Lauren daren't move a muscle, in case she frightened the stunning and fragile creature.

She felt Bo breath into her ear and whisper, "Just wait a minute."

Another butterfly made it's way over and landed on her outstretched fingers, wings closed this time. It was joined by three others, all beating to a silent note on Lauren's hand. She stood there mesmerized, for what seemed like hours. Her hand started to shake a little with the exertion of keeping it outstretched for that length of time, and the butterflies started to take flight.

"Wow!" She uttered.

"I know right?!" Bo led her to a small bench in front of a tiny rock pool and waterfall. There they just sat watching the stunning array of colours flying all around them. There were all shapes, colours, and sizes, and every creature was captivatingly beautiful.

"What is this place?" Lauren asked, still in awe.

"It's a butterfly house. When I was a child I used to be obsessed with them. I captured one, and held it in my hands. I kept it there as long as I could. And when I finally opened my hands, it didn't move. The colour from its wings was all over my palms, and it just wouldn't fly. It wouldn't move."

"Did it die?"

"Yes. I had killed it and sobbed for hours. My grandfather tried to explain what had happened but I was inconsolable. He brought me here, and Albert, the man you saw at the door taught me all about butterflies. I'd spend days here, watching them in every stage of life, and eventually death. I saw them crawling as caterpillars, saw the chrysalis develop and eventually break open. I could see them crawl out, spread those beautiful wings and soar through the air. It was the most beautiful change I'd ever seen. And it's stayed with me through life. Life is short, so make it beautiful while it lasts." Bo watched the butterflies swirling around the roof of the building. She could feel Lauren's eyes on her.

"That's beautiful, Bo." Lauren said. Her hand reached over and clasped Bo's. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Bo looked at her and smiled, "I just thought that you've gone through a pretty drastic change yourself. You remind me of a butterfly."

Lauren gripped Bo's hand tighter, as a tear gently fell down her cheek.

* * *

It was getting quite late, and they still needed to walk back to the car. They had both spent at least an hour just watching the butterflies, and marvelling when they landed on their hands or clothing, occasionally on the face.

Bo had taken Lauren in to say thank you to Albert, and they'd had tea and chatted with him about the plants and animals he had reared.

And now they were slowly making their way back through the forest to make their way home.

Lauren felt so peaceful and calm, she just wanted the day to last longer, and was slightly disappointed it was coming to an end. It was also nice getting to know Bo a little better, and be invited in to her life, and her thoughts.

There was a large snapping noise of a twig coming from a thicket close by. They both stopped and listened. More noise, and snapping came from the direction, as though a large animal was making its way towards them. Lauren's heart started to race a little, wondering what was heading their way.

Another branch broke, and Lauren was about to say something, when Bo silenced her. She grabbed Lauren, to move her to one side, so that they would be hidden from whatever it was that was about to come through the trees towards them. In doing so, Lauren stumbled over the root of a tree that was sticking out from the ground under her foot. She started to fall backwards, almost crying out in shock. Bo, seeing what was happening, clutched at her arms. They both held each other for a fraction of a second before stumbling towards the tree with the mischievous roots. Lauren's back hit the tree with a heavy thud, slightly winding her, a sharp exhale omitting from her mouth. She winced as Bo landed on top of her, and despite Bo trying to lessen the impact, she still hit Lauren with some force.

Their faces were almost touching, and Bo had a sudden realization of how close Lauren's lips were to her own. "I'm sorry…" she whispered breathily.

Lauren's eyes drifted to her lips as she sounded out the words.

Bo felt almost a magnetic draw to the slightly parted lips merely millimetres away from her own. And as well as the quickening of her own beating heart, she could physically feel Lauren's starting to race too.

More noise came from the trees behind them, averting Lauren's eyes from Bo's lips to whatever had crashed into the thicket behind her.

"Oh my god, Bo! Look!" She whispered.

Bo slowly turned around to see a large antlered stag break into the thicket. His nostrils flared with exhaustion, it looked like he had been running for a while.

His head flicked towards the movement of the two women, and he snorted loudly, before plunging back into the trees where he'd just emerged from.

Bo and Lauren just stood enthralled by the sight for a few seconds, before Bo realized that the way her body was crushing Lauren into the tree, must have been really uncomfortable for the other woman. She took a step back, regaining her balance, holding a hand out for Lauren to take. "I'm so sorry Lauren, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lauren answered, almost shyly.

They walked back to the car in silence.

* * *

Both women felt exhausted. And Bo had insisted that it was the sign of a good day. Lauren just hummed in agreement. She felt completely and totally relaxed.

"Maybe I can see you tomorrow, sometime?" she asked.

"You don't need to work? No painting?"

"I'm ahead of schedule!" Lauren smiled. "But perhaps you can stop by? I can show you my work, and we can watch a movie or something?!"

"I'd love to!" Bo grinned as she dropped Lauren off at home.

"Bo, I've absolutely adored today! Thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry about the bruises!"

"Oh, I enjoyed getting them! I mean… the deer! The deer was worth it!"

They laughed together, and said their goodbyes, until the following day. Lauren had felt slightly awkward leaving the car, a little unsure of whether to hug Bo or not. In the end, she'd opted not to.

She was completely exhausted as she entered the house. Turning the lights on, and putting her bag on the kitchen counter. She heard a vibrating sound, and remembered that her phone was on silent. She went to put on the coffee machine, and retrieved her phone straight after. It was actually nice to have forgotten about it for the day. She'd been so distracted by her time with Bo, she never even thought to check it.

A missed call. Evony. No message.

Three text messages.

"_Where are you? Weren't you coming over today? E x_"

Which was followed by another an hour later.

"_Call me. E x_"

And then another… two hours later. Lauren sighed as she read the next text message, which felt ominous. Her body reacting by going from relaxed to tense in seconds.

"_You need to stop by the gallery tomorrow. We have something important to discuss. Oh and I hope you have some good news on one of those completed pieces you owe me. E_"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews of the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Crickets and all! So here's a small update in the meantime... Let me know your thoughts! **

* * *

Lauren knocked apprehensively on the office door. She'd made sure that she was up bright and early to go and see Evony at the gallery.

She slowly opened the door herself, and peered inside. She saw Evony sat at her desk, talking quietly to someone on the phone. Evony met her gaze, and gestured with a beckoning hand for Lauren to come in. Lauren closed the door gently, and tried to walk quietly over the wooden flooring. She sat down in the seat opposite Evony, and waited for her to finish her conversation.

Evony was just peering at Lauren, with very little expression, and that was adding to the nervousness that Lauren was feeling about the summons.

"Yes, well I would love for you to stop by. Shall we say tomorrow? Dinner at mine afterwards? That's fabulous darling! I will see you at four. Ciao."

Evony never took her eyes from Lauren, even after she had hung up. There was a moment of silence, and Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sooo… Lauren. Did you have your phone stolen again by any chance?"

"No. If you're referring to not getting back to you straight away yesterday, I was busy and forgot to check my phone. I'm sorry, it was totally unintentional."

"I'm just a little confused. I thought we had plans for yesterday." Evony purred, and slightly extended her bottom lip, in a mock sulk. "I was looking forward to our little rendezvous!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I ended up going out for the whole day with Bo."

"Bo?" Evony's eyes narrowed and the words shot out with more than a little contempt. "That cheap bar trash?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that! Because we're actually not having this conversation right now! Bo is my friend!"

"A friend? Is that what they're calling it on the streets these days? She'll be as much trouble as her mother. But, anyway, I'm digressing…" Evony frowned, "Darling, take those wrinkles away from your forehead, they look positively horrifying and aren't at all attractive!"

Lauren felt the anger start to subside a little, she realised that she wasn't going to win this battle, and that trying to defend Bo to Evony was going to be a futile task right now.

"What did you want me for? You said we had something important to discuss." Lauren demanded.

"And now you sound like a petulant child. And that can't be right surely? After all, I am your boss Lauren." Evony smiled, clearly relishing the seniority she had over the other woman. "And yes, I did. I'm thinking of taking on some new artists. And I may not have room for all of you."

"What do you mean?" Lauren didn't like the sudden turn the conversation was taking, and her heart started to speed up a little.

"Well, let's say hypothetically, of course… that I decided to take on two other artists. And as a result, then I had to let you go. Now that would obviously be a little stressful and discouraging for you, right?"

"I don't understand what you're saying? Are you retracting our contract?"

"Lauren! Don't get your panties in a twist! I never said that. I'm speaking hypothetically. I haven't made any decisions yet."

"Decisions? Decisions about what? Are you firing me."

Evony sighed, "Look, let's just say your work isn't having the impact that I desired. And your client courting could take a little more _savoir faire_!"

"Isn't that your job, Evony?"

"Yes, but if you're going to swan in here, when clients are potentially interested in one of your pieces, then it would be nice if you didn't scare them away."

"Oh, you're talking about Demeter. They didn't buy it, I take it?"

"Bianca tried her best, and believe me, she's still trying… but they suddenly seemed less interested in the piece after they met… now how did Bianca put it again?" Evony tilted her head to one side. "Ah yes, the _temperamental _artist."

"Oh come on! That's unfair! You know that I'm not like that."

"Honey, it makes no difference what I know. And to be honest, well you've seemed a little _temperamental _to me too lately." She raised both eyebrows, innocently, "One minute warm… the next _very_ hot…." she purred suggestively, and then looked straight at Lauren, "then a cold, frosty bitch with bad manners."

Lauren just sat agape at the sudden outburst. "Wow. Really? Is this actually about yesterday? Because I wasn't here, at your beck and call?!"

Evony shuffled some papers on her desk, before standing. She smoothed her designer pencil skirt, and walked around the wooden frame until she was towering over Lauren. Placing her hands on the edge of the desk, she shuffled backwards elegantly, until she was perched on the brink, and crossed her legs. Lauren marvelled at how the woman could be equally seductive and intimidating in her mannerisms and provocations. Evony leaned forward slightly, her chest straining against the neatly pressed white blouse that she was wearing.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, my dear girl… You still have a lot to learn about how things work in this world." Evony leaned forwards brushing a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear, her hand lingering slightly too long. "Yes, of course, if you scratch my back, then I'll scratch yours… and well, there's always an opportunity to change that up to eye gouging, if all else fails." She breathed deeply. "I think your work is beautiful, truly magnificent. But I think you get easily distracted. And your eye has been taken off of the prize."

"The prize?"

"You. Your career. Your future. You could have everything. And I can make that happen. But I'm not so sure that you appreciate what I'm doing here. The risk I'm taking, in taking you on. I mean, just look at all of the drama lately…"

"Look, Evony, really I do appreciate all that you've done for me… If it wasn't for you then I would probably have to have gone back to Nadia and-"

"Nadia! Yes, Nadia. Actually it was Nadia I have to thank for one of the new artist suggestions! Arabella Keeper. Nadia brought my attention to her."

"Nadia? Arabella? What? Wait… are you two still talking?"

"Calm your snatch! Nadia just happened to mention in passing that I should check her out. She said that the two of you were displayed in an exhibition together in DC, and that she was very popular. I was curious, and Nadia was right, she's wonderful."

Lauren was trying to take in the information she was being given. She felt uncomfortably hot, and wanted to take a minute to digest everything. She also realised that she wasn't going to get that minute, and so whatever was going on now, she needed to try and retain some grace and sensibility, and worry about the details later.

"So Arabella Keeper's in town I take it?"

"Yes. In fact, I spoke to her earlier… and when you arrived I was on the phone to a local artist, Ianka… we go way back. I invited them both to dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you come? I'd say to bring your new girlfriend, but you probably don't want that getting back to Nadia, right? Seeing as Arabella and she are close."

"Bo is not my girlfriend. She's a good friend, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her out of this."

"Oh, my mistake. So, why not bring your free, single, and delectable self tomorrow night. You can woo me with your social graces and ever present charm! And remind me why I put all of that faith in your abilities to make me a happy woman!"

Lauren felt trapped by the circumstances. She didn't want to be a pawn in this confusing chess game, but she also recognised that without Evony and her work here, then she had little chance of maintaining this fresh start.

"I guess so." She mumbled.

"Lauren, it wouldn't kill you to smile, would it? I mean, I know you can do this! There was a reason I put faith in you, and now… well you just need to sell yourself a little more. There's only so much that I can do for you…." Evony smirked. "Oh and I may have another little surprise for you all. We can call it a challenge maybe!" Evony clapped her hands together.

"A challenge?"

"No no! No advance warning for you! Besides, I'm a little hurt you stood me up yesterday…"

Lauren almost wanted to knock the pout from Evony's face as she sat before her. The taunts and the confusion were an overwhelming mass of confusion for her right now, and she just wanted to get away and be able to process some of the information. Whatever was about to happen, she needed a level head for tomorrow night. Not only was seeing Arabella going to be awkward, but they were clearly going to be in competition with each other as well as this other woman, Ianka.

"Well, I should get back to work." Lauren stood, trying not to lose her balance. She was only too aware of the close proximity of the woman perched on the desk in front of her.

Evony stood too, not allowing any room to manoeuvre or much of a chance to escape the near contact of their bodies. "Lauren, I still hope that we have the start of a beautiful relationship here." Evony smiled, sweetly. "I just needed you to know that you need to up your game a little… or well, you know."

Lauren shifted her weight to prevent herself from taking a step forwards. "I know." She placed her hair behind her ear again, to give her hands something to do. "I need to go and work. You're right, I've been neglecting it too much." Lauren's voice was flat, almost detached. "So if it's alright by you, I'll be going and see you tomorrow."

"Eight. Be there by eight. I'd say to wear the dress I gave you, but I haven't had a chance to pick it up yet… I wanted to give them plenty of time to get the stains out of it." She smacked her lips together slightly. "But I'm sure you have something to, I don't know… make you stand out from the rest?" Evony smiled.

Lauren narrowed her eyes slightly, "I'll try."

She edged her way past Evony and walked out of the room, with a brief glance back. Evony raised an eyebrow, and leaned back on the desk, folding her arms, just watching Lauren leave.

As Lauren left the gallery she had a million things running through her head. She wasn't sure if she'd just been potentially threatened, perhaps even fired. Or even if Evony was trying a new tactic in her seduction technique. Either way, Lauren understood clearly that her position with the gallery was very much going to be dependant on the events at Evony's home the following night. She needed to mentally prepare herself for all eventualities. She needed to get home and think about her next move on this chess board.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the reviews! It seems like Evony has annoyed most of you by now! Well, here's a little follow up to the rest of the day... and a prelude to the dinner at Evony's. I hope you all like this one!**

* * *

Lauren had returned home straight away, and set to work. Her brush strokes were determined and focussed. And it helped sooth her mind. She had been furious when she'd left the gallery, and so the most sensible thing was to focus and redirect that energy into doing something productive.

She was livid that Evony had questioned not only her integrity, and artistic credibility, but also that she'd placed her in a confusing mind space, morally and ethically speaking. And she really was unsure of where it all left her with Evony. She had previously assumed that their working relationship was in a positive place, and now had no doubt that personal indiscretions were the instigators of the drama unfolding before her.

Her phone had been beeping downstairs, but she'd deliberately ignored it. She didn't need or want any distractions right now. She was quite happy for the hours to ebb away while she brought life to paint and canvas.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door downstairs, she almost thought it was her imagination, until it sounded again, louder and more demanding. Lauren sighed and downed her paintbrush. Could it be the gallery owner, wanting to take some sort of payment in exchange for employment again? Taking large strides across the living area, she made quick time to the door, and opened it, expecting to see Evony before her.

"Bo?!" Lauren looked surprised.

"Hey Lauren!" She paused slightly, upon seeing the shocked look from Lauren. "Is this a bad time? I did try to message you…"

"Yes, actually. I mean, no…I'm sorry… No, come in- please…" Lauren widened the door, allowing Bo to pass her, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry, I've been avoiding my phone in case Evony tried to call."

"Evony? Why is something wrong?" Bo perched on the edge of the sofa, and placed the bottle she had brought with her on the table.

Lauren sighed as she sat, "When I got home yesterday I checked my phone, and she'd been messaging me… several times. I mean I didn't deliberately ignore her. I just didn't hear it, and we were having such a great day."

"What did she want?" Bo didn't like the stressed tone that seemed to be returning to Lauren's voice.

"Me. Apparently. After our texts, she was expecting me to go to hers for the weekend, while Lachlan was away."

"Oh…" Bo raised her eyebrows, "So she wanted to play while the cat was away?"

"I guess so, and when she found out that I spent the day with you… well, she wasn't happy."

"I'm sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to get you-"

Lauren raised her hand and interrupted Bo, "Don't apologise! I asked you to spend the day with me! I wanted to spend the time with you, and you have nothing to apologise for!"

"Okay, I get it" Bo smiled, "So, where has it left you with Evony?"

"I got summoned to her office. So I went this morning… And well, she's thinking of taking on some new artists… and retracting my contract."

Bo reeled back, "What?! She can't do that, surely? And why?"

"Well, I guess she can, and she will if I don't somehow make this all right. She's told me to go to dinner tomorrow, and she's invited Arabella Keeper and some other artist."

"Arabella Keeper? Should I know her?"

"No. But I do." Lauren sighed, "We go way back. Most recently we featured in an exhibition in DC together, a myth meets man type of exhibition. We're not friends. There's a certain element of rivalry there I guess, I outsold her pieces, and she talked some crap about me in the local press."

"Oh wow… and so did Evony seek this woman out?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, she did say Nadia mentioned her. I don't really know if that was in passing or whether they are still talking?"

"Nadia? Why?" Bo saw the look of stress slowly etching it's way deeper on to Lauren's brow. "Never mind… Okay, so let's look at a worst case scenario here, what if Evony does retract your contract? Where does that leave you?"

"Exactly. Where does it leave me? I have no means of independence right now. I'm reliant on her. And she knows it."

"Hmmm… well don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not going to get to that. And I'll help you any way that I can."

"Thank you Bo. I don't know what I'd do without you lately!"

Bo blushed slightly, "Well I can't say that it's totally selfless… I mean, I love spending time with beautiful, talented, adorable women!"

Lauren lowered her head slightly, almost shyly, "I wish I was all of those things! Besides, you need to watch what you say! Evony already thinks we're, well you know…. _more than friends_"

"Really?" Bo's expression changed to serious within a split second. "Not that I'd mind that… I mean, people thinking that. Maybe I should come with you to the dinner tomorrow? You know, as your date? Keep Evony in her place?"

"No… no really, Bo. I can find a way to handle this. And I'm sure taking you as a fake date would actually make things worse."

"It doesn't have to be _fake_"

"But giving Evony anything at all to hang on to… I just don't think it will help."

Bo realised that Lauren had completely brushed past the suggestion, and decided not to pursue it. It wasn't the time or the place to really make a suggestion of an actual date, and Bo didn't like her chances against being knocked back when Lauren was particularly stressed.

"True. But I want you to take your phone, and let me know how it goes. And if you need me at all, for anything, I want you to promise to call! Okay?"

"I promise." Lauren smiled sincerely.

"So… I still haven't seen these masterpieces! Ready to show me yet?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, sure." Lauren didn't hesitate, she realised that Bo was genuinely interested in seeing her work, and she was looking to get an opinion on her latest creation.

She led Bo up the stairs, and directly to the uncovered easel over by the full length mirror. As Bo entered the room, she noted the large, poster bed with multiple coloured fabrics draped around it. It had a certain bohemian feel that made her yearn to test the artist's passions to a greater depth. She swallowed, and refocused on the image that Lauren was revealing to her.

"This is 'The Morrigan'."

"Wow!" Bo was genuinely enamoured with the piece. "And this was the one you drunkenly defaced?"

"That's her."

The canvas was fairly large, and the brush strokes bold. The woman in black, had a mass of hair swirling around her body. The naked form partially hidden by the hair and a swirling mass of crows. Bo almost felt as though the image was moving, that she could see the swirling motion as the woman danced around. Her arms were outstretched and her back slightly arched. She was seductive, and captivating, with an air of danger about her.

"She's beautiful." Bo muttered. "Dark, but so compelling…"

"You can't see the glasses then?"

"Shush! I'm enjoying what I can see, I don't want to go looking for criticism!"

Lauren laughed, "Thank you. I spent most of the day on her, and I'm quite happy with how she turned out."

"Your future depends on her?"

"Yes. Well actually, no, I don't think so… Apparently there's a surprise tomorrow night for us all. I have a feeling _that _will be what my future is depending on. Well, that and how easy Evony can seduce me."

"What?" Bo took a hold of Lauren's arm, and pulled slightly to turn the other woman around to face her, looking her directly in the eye. "Are you being serious?"

Lauren sighed and pursed her lips together before adding, "Unfortunately, yes. Evony seems to think that our little rendezvous give her some claim over me, that seemed to come across quite clearly."

"My god, you _are _being serious. Lauren, that's sexual harassment!"

"No, well not at this point… more… let's say _innuendo._"

"That's it. I'm coming with you tomorrow."

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, and held it with both of her own, "No! Please no, Bo! I will be fine, and I promise you that you will be the first person I will call if I'm not."

Bo held back the anger she was feeling, in regards to Evony's unwanted advances. She realised that she herself had no claim, or hold on Lauren, but the thoughts of someone trying to exert it onto her when she was vulnerable made Bo seethe with anger.

Lauren reached out, and pressed her hand gently to the curve of Bo's cheek, "I'll be fine, Bo. Honestly. But I appreciate your concern. You're too good to me!" She smiled, and gently let the hand fall back to her side.

Bo held her breath a little as Lauren removed her hand and the contact was lost between them. She was starting to realise that she really was starting to fall head over heels for the woman before her. But she also realised that Lauren was in a fragile place, and that proceeding with caution was the only way she could hope to break through any barriers the woman held to her heart. In the meantime, the friendship was everything to her.

Lauren smiled again, "Shall we watch that movie? What did you bring?"

Bo recovered from her momentary lapse of concentration, "What? Oh… film… I brought '_Mulholland Drive_'. I haven't seen it, have you?"

"I have actually, but I would love to watch it again… I still can't figure out what the hell it all means! And so maybe we can figure it out together? Come on before it's too late!" Lauren started to lead the way back down the stairs.

* * *

A few hours, and a bottle of wine later, they were both sat in front of the tv. Bo was frowning at the screen.

"I don't get it?"

"Well actually, I think I just figured it out… part of it anyway."

"Oh yeah? Explain it to me!"

"Well after the car crash," Lauren paused and frowned. "Wait, no… I think I lost my train of thought… the key… the cowboy… No, completely gone." She looked at the empty glass that had been full of wine, "Maybe it was the alcohol?"

"Maybe it was the naked ladies?"

"Yeah, that's always a little distracting!" Lauren laughed. "I do love his films, Lynch, but I don't understand them at all! But I try!" They laughed, and Bo shifted her feet a little awkwardly. "Wanna put them up?" Lauren tapped her knee.

Bo smiled, hesitated and then nodded, "Okay. Couch yoga?"

Lauren grinned, turning her attention back to the small remainder of the film. Occasionally her hand lightly brushed Bo's feet, stirring the other woman in ways she hadn't imagined. She also felt her eyes getting heavy, closing them for a few seconds.

* * *

The credits started to roll, and Lauren sighed. "Yep, I still don't get it." She laughed gently and turned to look at Bo. The other woman was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently. Lauren looked at her, how at peace she looked, and marvelled at how lucky she was to have had this woman randomly come into her life, just when she needed a friend more than ever. She sighed, appreciating the beauty of the woman, how serene she was, her lips gently parting as she exhaled. Her hair fanned the cushion beneath her head, and reminded Lauren of Sleeping Beauty, in that moment. She had an overwhelming urge to paint the woman before her, and made a mental note to herself to bring it up, when the time was right.

"Bo?" she whispered. "Bo honey…" she carefully removed the feet from her knee. Bo stirred at the movement.

"Oh my… did I fall asleep? What did I miss?"

"I don't know! But we can dissect it another time! You're exhausted! Do you want to stay here?"

"No, really! I'm fine! I need to get back home. I have to drop by the bar early. I'm meeting Kenzi before she has a big gig." Bo realised that if she stayed overnight she might not be able to maintain the resolve that she'd firmly wanted keeping in check.

"Okay." Lauren smiled. "We both have big days tomorrow."

Bo stretched and stood up from the couch, almost losing her balance in the process. "Yes, we do. And remember, I'm just at the end of a phone!"

"I know."

They parted ways for the evening, Lauren again promising to keep Bo up to date with the dinner party the following night.

Bo had called a taxi, which was probably a good thing as she could barely keep her eyes open. She opened the apartment door and letters spilled onto the ground before her. She picked them up, and shuffled them around, before placing them on the kitchen work top to look at in the morning. The apartment seemed cold, and empty, and Bo didn't relish the lonely task of going to sleep, despite her eyelids telling her otherwise.

* * *

The next morning she awoke bright and early, and made her way downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw a small brown package in front of the door. It hadn't been there as she picked up the letters, and it was too early for the post, so she immediately wondered where it had come from. Frowning, she walked over to the parcel, and on picking it up realised that there was no postal mark or address, just her name written in neat italics.

"Where did you come from, my little hand delivered friend?"

Bo was never one for patience in such things, and so she immediately started to open the package. On removing the paper, she encountered bubble wrap, and she could just make out the shape of something with a white edge in the middle. She gently removed the wrap, and found a small canvas inside. Turning it over a small piece of paper clung to the front, she gently removed the paper, and in the same neat italics was written, "_For giving me understanding, and freeing my mind from everything that is negative. You're my butterfly. L x" _

Bo felt her eyes start to tear as she looked at the small canvas. The blue and black winged butterfly looked as though it could almost fly from the fabric on which it was painted. Bo let the tears fall as she clutched the painting to her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Glad to see you all seemed to enjoy the prelude to this chapter... thank you for all the reviews! I really love reading them & I want to hear more! :) And here is the rest of the day... **

* * *

Kenzi was on her second beer by the time Bo stopped talking about Lauren, their day out and the painting that she'd received that morning, which for some reason she was carrying around in her purse.

"So, Bobo… she's the one huh?"

"No! We haven't even been on a real date!"

"Really, because you seem to be drinking that Bolo cool aid right now!"

"Is it that obvious?" Bo sighed into the bottle neck and slumped slightly in her seat.

"So I take it you've not been goosing any of her sweet berries?"

"What?!"

"Oh you know! Are you losing your touch?!"

Bo realised what Kenzi was getting at, "Kenzi… I swear I'm getting more frustrated by the second! I wouldn't even stay at her place last night, after she offered to let me crash there… because I didn't trust me to keep my hands to myself!" Bo put the bottle down, and ran her hands through her own hair, before groaning and placing her forehead on the bar top in front of her.

"Oh Bobo, you remind me a little of Nemo… little tiny weeny sushi Nemo. Maybe that's why you aren't getting a date?"

"A date? She didn't really even acknowledge that I asked her out! And tonight she's off to Evony's, who treats her like a piece of meat!"

"Evony's? Wait are you talking about Evony Marquise?"

"I don't know her surname, she runs a gallery downtown."

"Holy shitballs Bo! That dinner party tonight, I'm gonna be there!"

Bo raised her head, "What?! Why?! How?!"

"Slow down with the questions! I told you I had a gig tonight, well it wasn't as in a _gig _gig. We were invited to dinner by the one and only Evony Marquise! We're in the process of signing contracts with her." Kenzi's eyes widened at a sudden revelation, "Wow, Bobo, do you think she wants to goose my berries too?"

Bo just sat, open mouthed, in shock looking at her friend. "You're really going to be there?" Kenzi nodded, a smirk on her face.

"You know I'm not into the ladies, but I'm sure Dyson will get a kick out of her seduction techniques!"

"Kenzi, promise me that you'll look out for Lauren! And call me if Evony tries anything!"

"You know I will! The Shadow Thieves may be getting signed but I'm not sealing or delivering any deal if I see too much dodgy business going on… if you know what I mean?" Kenzi nudged Bo with her elbow and winked.

"No. I really don't know what you're talking about, but I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're going to be there." Bo held the girl's hand tightly.

"Don't worry! Just buy me a new pair of fabulous heels to say thank you! Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you… Adam is back in town."

Bo visibly recoiled. "Adam?!"

"Yes, Adam Rainer, and he's been asking about you."

* * *

Lauren arrived with five minutes to spare. She had opted for a sea-breeze colour, taffeta dress. Her hair was held up in gentle curls, accentuating her long neck and elegant frame.

Evony opened the door, "Lauren, darling! You look delightful! Come in!"

She opened the door, leading into a whiter than white marbled hallway, lined with black patterned walls.

"Ianka is here, already. Why don't you make your way through and introduce yourself?" Evony gestured to a large arched passageway, that omitted a gentle light, "I think I heard a car pull up, so that will be Arabella."

Lauren wandered through the archway, leaving Evony to greet the other artist.

On entering the room she saw a small, dainty woman before her, with a mass of red curls, tied up into a knot. The woman was shorter than Lauren, and had a fragile frame. She was wearing along white dress, and long, feathered earrings. She looked at Lauren as she entered the room.

Lauren held her hand out in a greeting, "Hi, I'm Lauren Lewis." She smiled and approached the woman boldly.

"Ianka Alcanista" the woman smiled back, her accent giving away her Eastern European background. "I have heard a lot about you, Lauren. And what I've seen of your work, I like very much."

"Thank you." Lauren already liked the woman before her, something about her gentility and genuine tone of voice. "I'm terribly sorry, but I am unfamiliar with your work."

There was noise coming from the corridor, where Evony was obviously greeting a newcomer.

"No no, don't apologise. I work more as a hobby. Singing is really my main career. Evony wanted to work together again, and suggested perhaps I could also exhibit in the gallery. But I am, by no means, to your standard." She bowed her head a little.

"Ladies, let me introduce you all…" Evony walked into the room, Arabella close at her heels. "Lauren, I believe you've already met."

Arabella, looked every bit as androgynous as Lauren remembered her. Her short hair slickly combed back. Her plain suit neither particularly well tailored or fit.

"Lauren." She nodded in her direction. Lauren nodded back, not really knowing what to say to the woman before her.

Evony made the introductions, and then suggested that they all go and sit at the dinner table. As they were making their way there another knock on the door sounded.

The others sat around the table. It was set for six. Lauren took a seat next to Ianka, Arabella, sitting on the opposite side of the redhead. Lauren was thankful that Arabella had chosen to sit directly opposite Ianka, rather than herself as the atmosphere was decidedly prickly between herself and her rival.

Evony re-entered the room, with two other people. Lauren sat agape with the surprise of seeing the two leads from the band that Bo had introduced her to at the bar.

Evony made the introductions to each in turn, and beckoned Dyson to sit at the head of the table, while Kenzi sat opposite Lauren. Evony took the seat at the opposite end from Dyson. A gourmet soup was served first of all, and the group sat relatively quiet. Evony regaled them with a few tales of how she and Ianka first met, and how their paths had intertwined musically and artistically ever since. Lauren immediately saw that there was little she could do in regards to competing with the woman, as it was clear that the relationship between Evony and Ianka lay deep within an established friendship. One that was solid for many years.

The bowls were cleared, and another one served by one of Evony's waiting staff. This time a rich ravioli, drizzled with a strong garlic based oil. Lauren thought it was typically Evony's style to serve a dish that barely filled the plate, most of the room being taken by a pattern created by the sauce, and she almost choked on a piece when Kenzi spoke.

"Is this it?!" Kenzi looked up from her plate, and at the rest of the dinner guests as soon as she'd realised what she said. "Ooops, I said that out loud, didn't I?!"

Evony forced a laugh, "My dear girl. I served this because I wasn't sure your appetite would take anything bigger. I'd hate to have to buy you a new wardrobe, you wear those corsets so well!" She cleared her throat a little and turned to Arabella. "So, Arabella, you and Lauren are old friends, right?"

Arabella's voice gave little away in regards to emotion, "Not exactly. We've had work displayed together. We know each other in passing."

Lauren wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole at this point. She really didn't want the past digging up, especially not as fodder for Evony's current campaign to dethrone her work from the gallery.

"Come come Arabella, Lauren assured me that there was even more to the story between the two of you! Wasn't there some revelation in the newspapers?"

Kenzi started coughing, loudly, "I'm choking! Oh god, I'm choking! Is there a doctor in the house?!" She stood up, coughing loudly over the table. Evony just sat aghast watching the small dark haired girl jump around behind her chair. Lauren leapt from her seat, and ran around to Kenzi's side, firmly hitting her back. Kenzi peered from under her fringe at the artist, with a slightly annoyed frown. "Steady there, Lewis… you could unhinge a lung! All better now!" She turned to Evony, "Sorry, the food is lovely, it must have been the slightly unsavoury conversation that disagreed with me."

Both of the women took their seats again, Kenzi winking knowingly at Lauren, as she peered curiously back at the brunette.

"Well, I've lost my appetite. Shall we retire to the drawing room? I have an excellent whiskey, and I can reveal exactly how we can all help each other."

The group stood, and started to idly make their way back down the corridor to where Evony was leading them. She opened the sliding doors to the drawing room, which was lit by a roaring fire.

Lauren was one of the last people out of the dining room, and felt a tug on her arm, turning to see Kenzi smiling at her.

"Don't worry! I got your back! I saw Bo earlier, and promised I'd be the Robin Hood to your Maid Marian!"

"What?"

"Don't stress hot stuff! Really, I spoke to your girl earlier, and she told me about the shit storm tonight! But I'm your weather vane! Stick with me and you'll be fine!"

Kenzi surged into the drawing room, leaving Lauren astounded outside.

"My girl? My weather vane? What?!"

Evony cleared her throat, and tapped her crystal flute with the end of a silver spoon, "Ladies, and gentleman", she nodded to Dyson who eyed her flirtatiously. "I'm sure you're wondering why I have you all here tonight. Well, I've just signed a wonderful new band, 'The Shadow Thieves', and I'm looking for some album artwork. So, I decided to open up the competition a little, and let you ladies at it! You can do anything you want, and the ultimate decision will pretty much dictate who's work I'm displaying in the gallery this season."

"I thought you were already displaying Lauren's work?" Arabella added.

"Yes, yes I am… but I guess I need some reassurance that it's the right decision. And I'm not afraid to hold my hands up when I make a bad decision, no disrespect Lauren. But, I'm not sure I've been thinking clearly lately… so I wanted to open up the arena so to speak." Evony smiled condescendingly. "So, let the challenge begin…"

Lauren sighed, she didn't feel particularly motivated towards playing games or fighting to keep her stature in the gallery. She felt almost resigned to a _que sera sera _outcome. Playing games, and taking part in the charade Evony was trying to instigate seemed far too much like hard work. She would let her art speak for itself, and if it didn't then she would move on.

The room split into small groups, Arabella talking to Ianka. Dyson made a beeline for Evony, before anyone else could, standing as close as he could to her. Lauren welcomed that small distraction, as she realised it could only benefit her, in keeping Evony at a distance that felt safe.

"So…" Kenzi took a large step, into Lauren's body space.

"Hi."

"Hi. So I actually have seen some of your work, you know."

"You have?" Lauren tilted her head, surprised that the young girl before her had even heard of her. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound rude. I guess I figured you to be a little more into Twilight or… Victoria Frances maybe?"

"Twilight?" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? I may look a little dysfunctional to those who have no style," she waved her hand vaguely over Lauren's dress, "but _this_ takes serious work lady! It can't be replicated, or even carried by most."

Lauren laughed a little, "Clearly… I wasn't meaning to sound rude."

"Well, just be careful what you pair me with! I wouldn't touch Twishite with a very, very long bargepole!"

"So, you've seen some of my work?"

"Yeah, a butterfly!"

"Butterfly? I've only painted one. You mean the one I gave to Bo? I only dropped it off at her place today!"

"That would be it! She's carrying it around with her, like a lovesick puppy. Which actually is pretty accurate. Have you seen those big brown eyes? Kinda reminds me of Lassie at times "_oh quick, Lauren's in a well! Woof!_" Lauren just frowned, not following the conversation at all, and Kenzi could see that from the expression she was getting. "You're not with me, are you Picasso?" Lauren just shook her head. "Bo… she won't tell you, but she's crazy about you!"

"What? No, we're just friends Kenzi."

"It wasn't a question… it was a statement. I spent the entire morning almost choking on the sickly sweet nothings she was whispering in my ear… about you… But I figure she should be saying that _to you. _Except, for some crazy reason, she won't. Girl's gone bat shit."

"You're wrong. Sure, we're close, but not like that." Lauren shook her head, completely confused by what she was hearing.

"You telling me you don't know? You don't feel it? You don't feel it yourself? Bo is one hot piece of… you know… lady love machine… Not for me, but you know, for someone into the _ladies._" Kenzi nodded in Lauren's direction.

"You're being serious? Bo has a crush? On me?"

"Geez, someone get this girl a medal! Yes, she likes you. A lot."

Lauren paused, unable to gather her thoughts, or her breath for a second. "I…I…"

Kenzi just looked at her, and then raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. You really didn't know, did you? I guess now I know you're a natural blonde. I don't need any verification by the way… But seriously, you didn't even have a slight clue?" She pinched her fingers together to demonstrate how small of a clue she thought Lauren had needed.

"No. No, I didn't. I mean I enjoy spending time with her… and I know she does too… But, I hadn't even considered… I need some alone time."

Kenzi quickly grabbed Lauren's forearms, sensing the panic spreading over the blonde. "Oh! Wait wait wait, you know… this is just my spidey senses. Which could be totally off, by the way. Bo hasn't said anything to me.. About you… except you know… lots of stuff about you.. And her… and spending time together. Which is really nothing. Well not nothing. But nothing important. Nothing significant. Except, she really likes you… as a friend!"

"I wasn't spending time with her to... you know… get laid. I value the friendship! But is that all it's about? To her? She just wants to…"

"Hey hey hey! I know you artists can be temperamental… but-"

"God, not that word again!"

Evony's voice sounded over the room, "Lauren? Kenzi? Everything okay over there?"

"Fine, Evony… I just… I just got an important call. I need to leave." Lauren replied.

"Lauren?!" Kenzi's voice sounded in a hushed urgent whisper.

"What?!" Evony left Dyson and started to walk over to the two women. "Kenzi? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Kenzi forced out her best smile, "Everything is fine Evony. Just dandy. Isn't it Lauren?! Lauren?"

Lauren didn't speak, she just nodded, lips pursed.

"Lauren was actually just telling me about some of her ideas about the album cover. And I have to say that I'm really excited by them!"

"Really?" Evony tilted her head, studying Lauren's expression curiously. "Care to share?"

"Oh, she didn't tell me too much, but I like her.. Ummmm.. What do you call it…" Kenzi placed her hands on her hips, and looked up, searching for the right word as though it was going to float down from the ceiling. "Foresight."

"I think _insight _may be more appropriate." Evony added, without her eyes ever leaving Lauren.

Lauren tapped her foot a little, "Really, I have to leave."

"Why Lauren?" Evony narrowed her eyes, "I thought we were going to talk tonight."

"Emergency. Her cat…" Kenzi added.

"Her cat? I didn't know you had a cat?"

"Yes, she just showed me a picture, when it called. I mean when her house sitter called… that the cat hasn't come home." Kenzi hopped a little on one foot.

"How much have you had to drink?" Evony said, averting her eyes from Lauren, back to Kenzi.

"Lots! I had a whole lotta drink! Please sir, may I have some more beverage?" She cupped her hands in front of the imposing woman before her.

Evony looked perplexed and horrified, and Lauren saw her opportunity to escape, while she was distracted.

"We can talk another time Evony. I just need to go… I'm worried about the ummm, cat."

Evony just stood, completely baffled as to what to say, or what to do next.

"So, are you going to show me around the rest of this magnificent house?" a male voice interrupted from behind her.

"Dyson!" Kenzi chimed in, "He has a thing for bedrooms!" She winked at Evony.

Lauren managed to escape from the house before anyone stopped her. On closing the door, she momentarily leaned back, letting the cool air wash over her skin. She breathed out, trying to regain complete control of her senses.

Reaching into her bag, she retrieved her phone, to call a taxi. There was a message.

"_I hope everything is ok? Please text me back. Do you need me to come pick you up? Bo x"_

Lauren hit the button to speed dial, it rang out a few times, before the female voice answered.

"Yes. Yes can I order a taxi straight away please?"

After hanging up, she walked down the steps, and sat on the bottom one waiting for the hire car to arrive within the twenty minutes that the operator had promised.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for staying with me, and still reading this. It's really quite humbling, and I really thank you all. I also love the reviews, so please keep them coming. The last chapter had a few mixed reviews, but I'm on a roll... so here's the next... already... I hope you all like it! **

* * *

"Lauren?"

Before Bo could say another word, the blonde leaped forward. Both hands taking a hold of the brunette's face, she pulled herself in, pressing her lips tightly to Bo's. The kiss was desperate, but completely chaste. Holding it there for a few seconds gave Bo the opportunity to gently ease into it after her initial shock, placing her hands on Lauren's hips, she pushed gently to try encourage a more languid approach. Lauren broke away, her eyes closed and lips still pursed in the lock of the kiss. She gently smacked them together, running her tongue over the edges, her eyes still closed, trying to make some sense of the contact she had just initiated.

"Wow!" Bo stood, wide eyed.

"I… Kenzi…I don't know why I'm here?"

"Ummm… Do you want to come in?" Bo stood to one side opening the door wider for Lauren.

"I can't… I have a taxi waiting… I… I just wanted to say… I don't know what I wanted to say. We need to talk I guess… I just figured Kenzi might get to you before I did. I didn't want you to think… I… I want you to know that I really like you Bo. I really do. But, I want us to take this slowly."

"This?"

"Us."

"There's an _us_?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to mess this up. This friendship."

"You're not going to mess anything up." Bo said reassuringly, still amazed at what had just happened. She reached, to take Lauren's hand. "I don't know what happened tonight to bring you here, but I'm really glad you _are_ here."

Lauren smiled. "I have to go… I need to think. I just wanted you to know, that it's not a bad thing."

"Okay…_it's _not a bad thing. Whatever _it _is." Bo frowned and smiled at the same time, having no clue what Lauren was talking about, but she was also still in a daze from the kiss.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" Lauren asked quickly.

"Sure. I'm at the bar during the day. Want to meet me there?"

"Yes." Lauren was direct, and had a steely determination about her, which made Bo beam even more.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"One step at a time Bo. Okay, I must… go." She pointed in the direction of the exit door, from the apartment. "Bye." Lauren almost ran towards the door, not looking back, her head down. Bo watched her leave, and gently closed the door behind her. She wondered what on earth had provoked this turn around, and was decidedly looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Lauren was all that she'd been able to think about for the day. Every time the door to the bar had opened, Bo's attention was riveted on it, and whoever entered the room. The minutes were ticking by, achingly slowly.

And then Lauren walked in. Bo immediately waved towards her, and Lauren smiled back, a little coyly.

Lauren walked to the bar. "So… I think we need to talk."

Bo mock saluted in agreement with the order. She couldn't help but notice how stunning Lauren was looking. Her hair flowed in layered curls, and the simple white shirt and form fitting jeans were effortlessly stylish and casual. Bo had made an extra effort with her make up, and made sure her figuring hugging dress made the most of her own curves.

Bo couldn't hide the grin on her face. "So, where do you want to talk?"

"Wherever is best? I mean we can stay here… but it would be nice to get some privacy."

"Privacy it is. Do you want to go through to the back? Or were you talking somewhere else entirely?"

"Coffee shop down the street maybe? Assuming you're okay to leave here for a while?"

"Ummm, sure… I need to call in some help. Give me ten minutes, okay? You go wait there and I will be there in ten."

"Look, I don't want you to go to trouble…"

Bo looked directly into her eyes, "Lauren, it's no trouble. Really. I could use the change of scenery. Go sit, I'll be there in no time."

Lauren smiled, "Okay, see you soon."

* * *

Lauren was sat there for fifteen minutes before Bo arrived.

"I am so so sorry! It took a little longer than I thought." Bo exclaimed, a little flustered.

"That's okay, it really doesn't matter. Let me get you a drink. What do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having, thank you."

Lauren walked to the counter and ordered the drinks. Bo never took her eyes off of the blonde. She watched how she repeatedly placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, while she was getting fidgety, waiting for the drinks. She saw the curve of her hips accentuate, as she placed her weight from one foot to the other. She looked at the way the shirt ended above the buttocks, just giving her a view that-

"Bo? Sugar?"

Bo immediately lifted her gaze, realizing that she'd just been caught out ogling the other woman's physique. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "No… I'm good, thank you." She looked down at the small menu on the table, pretending to view the options, but really just looking for an excuse to hide her own embarrassment.

Lauren returned to the table with two lattes. She smiled at Bo. "I hope you like coconut? I got us one of my favorites, coconut latte."

"I'm not a huge fan, but I'll try anything once!" Bo laughed, still feeling a little flushed.

"I'm sorry about last night Bo. I must have seemed like a mad woman."

"No, no… I didn't mind at all. I'm just, you know… curious about what you meant by it all."

"You haven't spoken to Kenzi?"

"No, should I have?"

"I guess not. Last night at the party, we were talking… casually, and she sort of mentioned that she'd seen the butterfly that I painted for you."

"Oh, that's right… I think I did show her that." Bo took a small sip of the coffee, slightly grimacing at how strong the coconut tasted. She didn't have the heart to tell Lauren that she actually hated the taste of coconut.

"That wasn't _all _that she told me."

"Oh?"

"Oh!" Lauren raised her eyebrows.

"So, what did she say?"

"She thought I was blind, at least to not notice that you have feelings for me."

"I do." Bo sipped the coffee, not looking at Lauren, who she could feel intently staring, and studying her reaction. Bo suddenly felt hot, and as though she was being placed under a microscope. "You're a good friend."

"She didn't mean as a friend, Bo. She meant romantically."

"Ahhhhh." Bo raised her eyes slightly, realizing that she was right about Lauren's intense gaze, that felt like it was boring a hole into her skull.

"Ahhhhh?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, quizzically. Understanding that Bo wasn't going to contribute further to that line of conversation, she continued. "So, Kenzi seemed to be under this impression, that you… her friend, has this crazy crush on me. To the point of distraction apparently." Lauren saw Bo's eyes downcast to the coffee again. She wasn't used to seeing the woman so sheepish. "And I have to admit, it confused me. Because on one hand, I think I have a new supportive friend, who's there for me. Someone who's listened to all of the shit, seen me at my worst, and my most vulnerable. Someone who hasn't taken advantage, and hasn't lusted over me or tried to coerce me into bed. And then here she is telling me that you're pining away like a lovesick puppy for me."

"Lauren, I don't…" Bo stopped when she saw the look of warning come from Lauren, and accepted that she should let her finish.

"So… seeing as I had had just about enough of Evony's ridiculous games and taunts, and because I really didn't want to be there any longer, I left. Honestly, I couldn't hear that from Kenzi… not there and not about you."

"I'll talk to Kenzi… that wasn't-" she stopped again as another look of warning issued from Lauren.

"So I walked out… and there's a text from you. And I remembered that you made me promise to call you, but I didn't want to. I didn't want you to come pick me up. I felt betrayed. I felt like my trust in you was somehow being exploited." Lauren saw Bo's eyebrows furrow in a slightly pained expression. "And so I called a taxi. Even though I had to wait more than thirty minutes for it to arrive. Thirty minutes in the freezing cold, because I was mad at you and livid at Evony." She took a long sip of the coffee, enjoying the taste of the sweetened syrup hitting her taste buds. "And so I thought long and hard. And I got into the taxi to go home. I actually did go home first, and right before I paid the driver, I told him to take me to your place. I was so angry."

"That was when you turned up?"

"Yes, but on the journey there I was trying to decide what to say to you. And I figured that Kenzi would have warned you, especially with the way I left the party."

"She didn't… she hasn't said a word. But I will tell her, that really wasn't okay for her to say those things to you." Bo's voice was low and almost resigned.

"Well, it was actually the thought of her saying something to you that started me in a greater panic. And that's when I got there… and well… you know the rest." Lauren opened both of her hands, palms facing up in a gesture to open the opportunity for Bo to continue.

"And you kissed me. I mean, why didn't you slap me? I don't understand why you didn't hit me?"

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because of how hurt and betrayed you feel… I'm so sorry Lauren, that was never my intention."

"The thing is Bo… I realized that I didn't want to hurt you at all. The thought of you being upset, or hurt by my actions, or my words…" Lauren looked at her, frowning gently… she took a sharp inhale of breath through her nostrils, and Bo thought she heard a slight whimper accompany it. "The thought of that, it breaks my heart. I love spending time with you. You treat me with more respect, more dignity and more compassion than I've felt I've deserved in a long time."

"What?" Bo was trying to get her head around the unexpected turn of emotion.

"I want to spend time with you. You make me laugh, you brighten my day, you're beautiful, intelligent, you make me want to stay here."

"I do? I am?" Bo started to beam broadly again. She felt like a teenager.

"Yes, you do. I love the way that our friendship is developing…" She paused.

"Is there a _but_ here?"

"_But, _that friendship means the world to me. And I don't want to destroy it, or risk it."

Bo felt her heart start to sink again, and while she knew there were a million reasons she could give Lauren to think that a relationship was a positive move, she could also see right now, why for the other woman it was a foreboding thought.

"I can understand that."

"Bo, I can see you being the perfect girlfriend. But I'm just not so sure, that I'm ready to be one in return."

Bo nodded. "It's okay, I get it."

"I don't know that you do?" Lauren studied her intently again. "I can't say if what I feel is attraction right now, or whether I am craving attention, or if I'm grieving my relationship with Nadia. I've been confused about many things," She tilted her head to one side, "Evony. My place at the gallery. My future here." She suddenly reached over and took Bo's hand. "But, I'm willing to put a little faith in fate here." She squeezed gently and dipped her head to catch Bo's line of sight. "Bo, I'm willing to be open to something developing, if we take this slow."

Bo's mouth opened as though she was about to say something, but instead a breath just escaped her. She swallowed heavily and then tried again, "I'm okay with that."

Lauren laughed. "Good! Now please smile!"

Bo responded, and both women just sat enjoying the moment, and pondering on what it meant.

Bo was the first to break the silent harmony. "So does that mean we can actually go on a real date?"

"I'm not so sure that I'm ready to use that word." Lauren frowned, "Do we have to label it?"

"Of course not… it can just be a happy occurrence!"

Lauren tilted her head, quizzically pondering the idea, "Well what about kismet?"

"Already? I thought you wanted to take things slow!"

Lauren laughed, "Kismet, Bo. It means destiny, or fate."

"Oh I like that! So we could go on a kismet? That doesn't sound right!"

"Maybe we could test kismet?" Lauren smirked.

"Oh, yes… keep calm and carry out kismet, type things!"

"I like that. And yes we can… but I insist on taking you somewhere."

Bo's grin at Lauren's suggestion was infectious, and Lauren laughed gently.

"Where are you going to take me, Ms Lewis?"

"I haven't decided yet… but give me some time." she winked. "Let me see if I can plan something… when are you free?"

"I can be free whenever you want me to be! Should we do a daytime thing… or paint the town red?"

"Let me have a think… Bo, one thing."

"Yes?"

"If this doesn't seem to be working, let's just sacrifice it for the sake of the friendship, okay? Because I really need someone like you in my life in that respect, and I don't want to jeopardize it."

"Deal!" Bo reached her hand over the table, to shake Lauren's.

"Well, I'm glad that's all cleared, I suppose I should let you get back to work, and I should start some painting. And pondering on what kismet may be?!"

Bo laughed, "People will think we're insane. But actually, I don't care what they may think!"

Lauren laughed again, "I'll let you know, soon. You're not finishing your coffee? Should I ask them to get it to go?"

"I hate the taste of coconut! I'm sorry, Lauren! I didn't have the heart to tell you! I have plenty of coffee back at the bar! Besides, I think I'm hyper enough as it is right now!"

"Well, if that's the depth of our lover's quarrel's I'm happy to take it."

"Lover's? What?" Bo stopped in her tracks, "You did just say _lover's_ right?"

Lauren playfully hit the woman's arm as they left the coffee shop, "It was a turn of phrase, Bo! Pretty much like '_don't get your hopes up_!'"

Bo laughed along, "Oh you can be a glass half empty, kind of girl, can't you?!"

"Raining on your parade… just raining on your parade."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for the reviews so far! Small update here before the weekend... I was going to make this a longer chapter... but I figured I'd put this up here while it's written. Let me know your thoughts! **

* * *

The phone rang for the third time, and Lauren unwillingly answered. She hated taking calls from unknown numbers, but she had a feeling that it was just going to continue until she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Kenzi. I spoke to Bo earlier and she said that I needed to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Yeah, about the other night. You know, to apologize. Think you could let me in?"

"Let you in?" Lauren was confused by Kenzi's comment.

"I'm outside your front door."

"What?!"

Lauren strode across the room, and opened the front door, to see Kenzi stood there with the phone to her ear. "Hi!" Kenzi waved, with an almost pained expression on her face.

Lauren hung up her own phone, and widened the door, gesturing for the girl to enter.

Kenzi took long, purposeful strides into Lauren's home. "I'm sure glad you answered this time. It was getting quite boring out there."

"How long have been stood outside?"

"About thirty minutes… around five minutes before I tried to call you the first time. I was trying to figure out what to say when you answered… but you didn't answer."

"Kenzi, most people knock."

"Well Bo said I should warn you first, just in case you hit me… that was after she threatened to do the same. And I figured that out of the two of you, I stood a better chance at throwing a punch with you… so I got her to send me your number… and abracadabra."

"I'm never quite sure that I understand what you're saying?" Lauren looked quizzically at Kenzi.

"Well what I'm trying to say… is that I'm sorry, about the dinner, at Evony's. It totally wasn't my place to let any giant snarly cats out of bags. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or upset, and I actually did want to help take the pressure off of you from the Evony Deville side of things."

"Okay… I think." Lauren tilted her head to one side as though she was pondering a question. "You're apologising for telling me about Bo? Right?"

"Yes! And please forgive her… she can't help what she feels. And I feel like an ass for making you feel like you need to run away from everything again! I made a promise to Bo that I would make this right, with you and make sure things are okay with you and Evony. And I will cook and clean for you for, like a week…" The girl was talking at lightning speed, and Lauren was having difficulty keeping up. "And I can't cook or clean, so you may actually prefer me to do something I can do… like be your stylist. You need one. And I can do that. Style. You. The hair is good, but we may need to get you some new shampoo. Maybe I can pose for you, for the album cover?"

"Kenzi, wait… making me want to run away?"

"Bo told me that you were packing, and never wanted to see her again… and that I needed to get here now and do anything you say. Which I think is harsh… and I'm not sure I'm okay with it yet. But please let me be a stylist"

"Bo told you, huh?" Lauren nodded, and pursed her lips together, as though she was thinking hard. "Well, I guess I could use some help, maybe."

"Anything! I can help you unpack, and we can go tell Bo that I changed your mind!"

Lauren couldn't hold the pretense any longer, and laughed. "Kenzi, I'm not going anywhere. I think Bo was just trying to make you feel guilty. Although, personally I think that's a little harsh, seeing as she didn't entirely suffer as a consequence from what you said."

"Did you just hurt her a little? Slap her?"

"No, I'm taking her out tomorrow."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, the realization of how she'd been played by Bo suddenly coming to her. "Oh, so she's getting an even _worse _punishment then?"

"Don't be bitter Kenzi. You're actually lucky I didn't slap her! I almost did."

"Eeuwww, and a double side of hurl… I do _not _need to hear about the two of you and your perverted freaky shit!"

"You know what I mean Kenzi! There's actually nothing going on between Bo and myself… yet… but I'm not ruling it out either. So, I figured I'd take her out for being such a good friend."

"You're taking her out? Where?"

"Well actually, that's where you could help, maybe. Seeing as I still don't know my way around that well…"

"Oh, I can literally get you anywhere… and anything… name it! As long as I don't have to cook and clean!"

"You don't have to cook and clean."

Kenzi eyed Lauren's apartment with slightly narrowed eyes, "This kinda looks like my sort of place anyway. I could actually see the band rehearsing here."

"Ummm, thanks? Can you tend the bar for Bo? I kinda thought it would actually be nice to surprise her with an unexpected day off."

"Sure. I guess I owe her… and I've done it before I was in the band. That's how I met Dyson actually. So what is it that you need my help with for the date?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's not a date."

"Whatev's" Kenzi waved her hand flippantly.

* * *

Bo had started work late, she was chatting to Crystal when Lauren and Kenzi walked in, and it took her a few seconds to register exactly who was entering the bar. Her eyes instantly fell on what Lauren was wearing, a pristine white, figure fitting shirt, and beige jodhpurs, with knee high black boots. For Bo, it was like her fantasy romance novel character had just walked out of a page and into the bar.

"Put your tongue away Pavlov!" Kenzi slapped Bo on the arm, making the other woman jump out of her gaze. "You need to get your ass in gear if you want to get out of here."

"Lauren! I thought you were going to message me? I haven't covered the bar!"

"No, because I've done that for you!" Lauren nodded towards the tiny musician.

"Kenzi?! Oh no no no! Not after last time!"

"What?! Kenzi?" Lauren frowned, suddenly worried her plans were actually going to fall through.

"Wait! It was the end of the day, and Senor Malbec wanted company!"

"Two bottles Kenz… two bottles!"

Kenzi pouted, "I had the mother of all hangovers Bobo… I was the real victim. Besides, you can have Crystal behind the bar, and I'll just entertain any talent that comes through the door. We're a dream team!"

Crystal laughed, "Bo, you go. The pair of us can take care of things, and I promise you'll come back to an upright pool table this time!"

Bo looked at Lauren, trying desperately to not let her eyes wander down the physique of the woman before her. Lauren's eyes said it all, wide and pleading. "Okay." Bo didn't even look at Crystal or Kenzi again. She placed her keys to the bar in front of Crystal and walked directly in front of Lauren. "Am I appropriately dressed?" she smiled.

Lauren looked at the black leggings and boots, and the black tank top Bo was wearing. Lauren nodded adding, "I figured you would be." She winked. "Okay, let's get going! Thanks guys!" she nodded to the two women behind the bar who were trying not to laugh at Bo's obvious eagerness.

Bo let Lauren lead the way, as it distinctly improved her view as they exited the bar.

"Soooo… if I was to guess where we're going…?" Bo let a small hum escape her.

Lauren turned around, playfully laughing, and started to carefully walk backwards towards the car. She wore a mischievous grin and then raised an eyebrow at Bo, who was staring at her intently. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Will you be needing a riding crop?"

Lauren laughed, and turned back on her heels. "I might!" She briefly turned back to Bo, issuing her a cheeky wink.

As she turned back Bo raised her eyes heavenward and placed her hands together in a mock prayer. Lauren, blissfully unaware of the turmoil she was creating behind her, strode purposefully and with a bounce in her step to their meeting with kismet.


	18. Chapter 18

**And again, thank you for your reviews! I especially appreciate it on such a short chapter last time! And I'm glad you enjoyed it! So... here's Kismet... which I hope you like just as much! Let me know, either way! **

* * *

As they drove, Lauren told Bo about how Kenzi had turned up on her doorstep and how long she'd had to wait before letting her in. Bo gave Lauren the full story on how she'd managed to convince her friend that Lauren was going to leave the city behind after the revelations at Evony's party.

"Were we too harsh on her?" Lauren asked.

"Not at all. Kenzi sometimes speaks before she thinks. Actually it's a little more regularly than sometimes! No, it would do her some good to start thinking of some of the consequences from her more childish moments."

"Well, it does mean we get to spend the day together!"

"Yes, and I have to say that I really didn't expect this quite so soon!"

"I have to confess, it also helps me with a painting!"

"Oh? So, I'm just a pawn am I?"

Lauren glanced at Bo quickly, to make sure that she wasn't really offended, and was met by a grin spreading across the brunette's face. "No! I just need you to remind me to get a snapshot of something. Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you! Kenzi is posing for me!"

"She is?! Why?!"

"Well, apparently she and Evony got in a discussion after I left. Talking about my art and what Evony likes about it. Then she started saying she wanted to somehow get collaborations between the band and her gallery… blah blah…"

"She said 'blah blah'?!"

"No, that was Kenzi's interpretation of Evony's vision. But Kenzi had a brainwave that she could pose for me, and I can do an album cover with some mythological references. To be honest, it does sound like a good idea from what she told me. And ultimately the band will have a say in which artist gets chosen. It's part of their new contract. And the beauty is, Evony has no idea about Kenzi's connection to you!"

"Oh, win win!"

"Exactly. I figure it's time someone didn't play Evony's games. And I certainly don't have the inclination to think too much about it all. It seems like a healthy compromise. So, I'm also getting a picture of a horse, as part of my inspiration."

"Which means that we _are _going horse riding!"

Lauren realized that any pretense of where they were headed had been thrown out of the window. "Ummm… yeah. But really, I couldn't say it was a secret when I turn up looking like this!"

"Oh I hadn't noticed." Bo casually looked out of the window at the landscape passing them by.

"Really? And I made an extra effort…" Lauren mocked sighed.

"You did? For me?"

"For the owner of the horses, I figure if I play my cards right this could be the cheapest kismet day ever."

"Oh."

"I'm kidding! Well… partly." Lauren laughed. "I didn't check, but are you okay with horses? Can you horse ride?"

"I used to as a kid, but I haven't for a long time."

"Well, I promise to look after you, and we'll take it steady."

"What if I don't want to?" Bo suggested playfully.

Lauren, was about to answer, and then thought better of her response, and eyed Bo suspiciously. "Are you misbehaving?"

"If I say yes, will you promise to use that crop on me?"

* * *

They arrived at a farm. Lauren parked the car and went directly to the door, leaving Bo leaning against the car. Bo was pretending to survey the landscape, but anyone could see that she only had eyes for one particularly scenic individual, and she used the opportunity to her advantage to get a good look at the way Lauren was attired.

"My oh my, Lauren Lewis…" she muttered.

She could hear parts of the conversation Lauren was having with the woman at the door. There were a few gentle laughs, and she heard Kenzi's name mentioned.

"So you really do have one?" Lauren was asking.

"Yes! She'll be fine with it too, if you go into the barn you'll recognize it! So different from the others! Do you need my help?"

"No no! I'll be fine! It's actually nice to get to do all of this again after so many years!"

Bo swatted a fly away that was buzzing around her, as Lauren started to return. Lauren pointed her to the barn over on the right and they head to the large red paneled doors. Pulling them open, the smell of straw, hit them straight away, and the unmistakable snorting of equine curiosity.

"Okay, we're looking for a palomino mare, and a skewbald colt"

"I'll let you do that, as it's barely English to me."

Lauren laughed. "You have the colt… it's a young male horse. They said he's okay, unless he gets spooked, but I'll look out for you." Lauren looked into a stall, and was met by a friendly snort and a horse's muzzle reaching over the top, sniffing deeply at the new comers to the barn. "And this beauty looks like mine!"

Bo peered over the top, and the horse blew firmly down it's nostrils at her, making her flinch slightly, "She's beautiful!"

"She is stunning! And, I can use an English saddle!"

"I have no idea what that means?!"

"It's not as easy as say, a Western saddle, which is pretty secure for the rider. English saddles are my preferred choice, and riding style."

"The way they ride is different?"

"Yes! And I think it's far more elegant! I spent a lot of time in Europe as a child. Vacations were taken there, and I learned to ride in England. When I came home, the kids and the horses seemed to laugh at the strange concept I had about riding… but this girl will understand it!"

Lauren's enthusiasm and excitement was infectious to Bo, "Well I'd like to hear more about that. And I love seeing you like this!"

Lauren grinned, "Let's get tacked up!"

She took Bo to the far end of the barn, and exactly where the woman had described, were the saddles and bridles needed. Lauren then took Bo into the stall with her horse, and showed her exactly how to put the harness over his head, and where to place the saddle and rug.

Bo realized she actually loved Lauren teaching her things, and while she wanted desperately to concentrate on what she was being told, she found it difficult with the distraction before her.

"His name is Jigsaw" Lauren stated.

"It suits him. His coat kinda looks like one!" Bo said, patting the brown and white patched horse.

They went to tack Lauren's steed, and Bo marveled at her glistening golden coat and white mane. She was beautiful. "This is Phoenix. And she's the one I want to paint too."

When both horses were bridled and saddled they retrieved the hard hats that they'd borrowed and led them outside.

"You know, Lauren… I kinda forgot how big these creatures are… I'm sort of embarrassed by this, but I'm a bit nervous."

Lauren reached over and grabbed Bo's free hand. "Don't be! They sense fear. Really, trust me, and I'll make sure you're okay. And we can come back if you don't like it."

She tethered Phoenix, and went to help Bo mount Jigsaw. Lauren explained how she needed to place her foot in the stirrup and hop up. Bo tried, hopping on one leg, and accidentally tapped Jigsaw's side, making him start to walk forwards. Bo yelled out in alarm, and the horse's ears flicked back while he snorted loudly.

"Whoa boy…" Lauren calmed him, talking reassuringly. "Don't panic Bo. Okay, step onto my hands and I'll help lift you." Lauren cupped her hands for Bo to place her foot in them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just lift yourself up and don't kick him!"

Bo breathed heavily, letting out a big sigh. "Okay, here goes." She placed her foot in Lauren's hand and felt the other woman lift to give her a leg up. Bo gripped the saddle and pulled her opposite leg up and over the back. However, she almost lost her balance over the other side.

Lauren breathed a sigh of relief that she was temporarily secure, and placed the reins in her hands. Luckily Bo remembered how to hold them, which helped her to not feel completely useless. Lauren checked the stirrups each side, adjusting them until Bo felt comfortable.

Lauren quickly retrieved Phoenix and swiftly placed her left foot in the stirrup and elegantly hopped up. Bo noted it was graceful and easy, much like Lauren's entire persona this afternoon. She felt another pang of desire for the woman, and bit her lips together to try distract her thoughts to elsewhere.

"Okay. I'll take the lead, you follow behind, and if you feel unsteady or scared, I'll stop."

Lauren set a steady pace down the path that went in front of the farm house. There was an open field directly opposite, that the owner had said to follow. Lauren let Phoenix pick out the trail she'd clearly been down before. Phoenix was pulling on her bit to edge forwards that little bit faster. It made Lauren realise how long it was since she was last in the saddle. She'd forgotten what a work out it could be on the legs. She turned in the saddle and saw Bo, looking a little ungainly on the colt. Lauren wasn't sure what Bo was trying to do, and apparently Jigsaw was also under some confusion, as her arms and legs seemed to be jutting out at different angles.

"Bo, you're confusing him. Just relax, don't let the reins go too loose or too tight, and keep your legs by his sides."

"I am trying Lauren!"

"Very!" Lauren laughed at the obvious lack of coordination Bo was experiencing. "Let Phoenix lead him if you're unsure."

Over the next thirty minutes Bo seemed to relax more into the saddle, insisting riding a horse was comparable with a bicycle, in that you never forget how to. Lauren couldn't really disagree, but she was sure her leg muscles would in the morning, as Phoenix was still trying to race ahead at every opportunity. The air was full of bird song, and the sound of crickets chirping throughout the fields was constant.

"Wow." Lauren closed her eyes and breathed in the air slowly. "It's so peaceful. And so beautiful here."

"Breathtaking."

Lauren turned again in the saddle, meeting Bo's intense gaze. "Why, Bo Dennis… you're enough to make a lady blush!"

"Who said I was talking about you! That's a mighty fine mare I see before me."

"Oh! Like that is it?! Well let's see if you can keep up with this mighty fine mare!" Lauren gently tapped Phoenix's sides and the mare started off on a quick paced trot.

The colt behind lurched forwards in excitement, making Bo yelp out and hang on to the pommel of the saddle, to make sure she wasn't unseated. Both horses were now trotting, and Bo was extremely happy she was following, mainly because it gave her a perfect view of Lauren, but also because she realised in stark contrast, she must have looked so ungainly herself. She could feel herself heavily dropping into the saddle on every fall of the hoof. Lauren however, was perfectly matching the rhythm and the timing of her steed, rising and falling back into the saddle. Bo had only ever seen riders on televised sports make it look so effortless and natural. And as an additional bonus it also gave Bo the perfect view of how well those jodhpurs fit every part of Lauren. She may have felt a little more shameful, had Lauren been able to hear those thoughts.

"Do you think you can manage a canter?"

"A what?"

"Just hold on!"

Lauren and Phoenix took off at a faster pace. Bo felt the muscles tense on Jigsaw beneath her, and it suddenly dawned on her what a powerful creature he was. That was right before he lurched forwards in pursuit of the two golden manes ahead of them. Bo was hanging on for dear life at this point, and just trusting that her horse could sensibly direct where they were heading, as her riding hat had dropped a little, causing a slight obstruction to her sight. There was also absolutely no way that her hands were leaving the front of the saddle.

Everything was a blur, and she just felt the pounding of the beast's hooves beneath her. It felt like an eternity, but in reality could not have lasted more than a few minutes at the most, but the next thing she was aware of, was Lauren yelling out to her.

"Bo, not the fence!"

Within seconds, Bo felt a strange sensation, almost like flying through the air, with nothing beneath her. This was followed by an uncomfortable thud as she landed back in the saddle. She heard the horse snort and her own body lurched to the right hand side. She tried to grip, but there was nothing to grip on to. The next thing she knew, her body was hitting something hard, and then there was pain.

She rolled slightly, understanding that it was now grass beneath her rather than a horse. And that's when she heard Lauren again. She almost felt like she could feel the other horses hooves pound into the ground close by.

"Bo! Oh my god, Bo?! Are you okay?! Bo?" The second mention of her name, and Lauren was already by her side.

Bo blinked, and tried to sit up. But feeling too dizzy, she dropped back down again with a groan. She felt Lauren's hand on her arm.

"Bo, can you hear me?"

"Urghhh, of course I can hear you… I'm just…" She breathed in sharply, and winced, "Ouch!"

"You're winded, try to stay calm and breath deeply." Lauren could see that the woman wasn't injured in any obvious way, but the way that she'd fallen from the saddle as the horse had jumped over the fence had frightened her. She touched Bo's head. "Babe, just breath calmly, okay?"

She sat down, taking a hold of Bo's hand, so that she knew she was there while she regained her full senses.

Phoenix was happily eating grass nearby, completely unfazed by the incident, and Jigsaw had come to a stop towards the bottom of the field. Lauren wasn't worried about either of them right now, and instead stayed with Bo.

"I am so so sorry, Bo! That was my fault, you weren't ready to speed up, and I should have known that you aren't experienced enough to be able to handle that right now! I feel like an ass!"

Bo tried to sit up, moving her tongue around her mouth, trying to alleviate the dry feeling. She groaned as she sat up fully.

"Please say something Bo! Are you seriously hurt?"

Bo opened her eyes, and looked at Lauren, "You called me _babe_!" She tried to smile and just winced a little in pain instead. Lauren playfully hit her side. "Ouch! I'm a casualty right now you know!"

"Okay! Well at least I know you're fine now!"

"You could kiss it better, for me…"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "I see your sense of humor is completely fine!" She smirked, and stood up. "So, I'm going to catch these two beauties." She started to walk towards the direction of Jigsaw.

"Nurse!" Bo mockingly pleaded. "Nurse, I need some assistance!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Lauren didn't turn back, purposefully striding down the field.

"Your beside manner sucks!" Bo groaned as she felt the aches and the pains of the fall start to take effect, but at least she could breathe properly now.

* * *

Lauren had tethered both of the horses to the fence, to give Bo a chance to fully recover. They sat on the grass, Lauren idly picking at the daisies.

"I really am sorry, Bo… I feel terrible."

"Don't! You can make it up to me some other time though!" She laughed.

Lauren felt relief, Bo couldn't be that badly injured if she was smiling, and her flirtatious banter was apparently in full swing. "So have you really ever been horse riding before?"

"Yes. I told you, when I was a child. I stopped when I was about seven, I think."

"Really? Any reason why? Did you try leap a fence, like that last one?!"

"No.. it was other kids teasing me actually."

Lauren, surprised by the sudden seriousness responded accordingly. "How so?"

"It was a bit strange to be honest."

Lauren elbowed her, "Come on, tell me!"

"Well, you know what my mother did for a living. I used to get teased by the kids at school all of the time, most of them were told by their parents to stay away from me." Bo looked at Lauren, and then down at the grass again. "I loved horses, and was drawing one in class, and this kid, Joleen, came up to me and laughed '_Is that your Dad, the stallion?'_"

"What, really?!"

"Yeah, makes you wonder what kind of parents these kids had. But I was young, and I didn't understand, and when I got asked what I'd drawn, I said out loud that it was my Dad, the Stallion."

"Oh god!"

"The other kids laughed at me, and I got into a lot of trouble with the teacher, thinking that I was being suggestive, for heaven's sake! I went home, and my grandfather had to explain to me that my father wasn't really a horse."

"Awwhhhh, Bo!" Lauren looked at her with large soulful eyes. "I'm so sorry you went through that, kids can be so cruel."

"Yeah, and as you can imagine, it took the fun out of horses for me. I still didn't really understand it all, and was so confused. I _do _get it now, in case you were wondering. I didn't fall down _that _hard!"

Lauren laughed, "I know. I still feel bad.. For now, and for back then."

"My previous suggestion still applies…"

"What suggestion?" Lauren quizzically looked at her, before the realization that Bo was suggesting a kiss again hit her. "Oh! _That _suggestion! I'm not qualified to administer that treatment!" Lauren stood, "Come on. Let's get these two back, I think that's enough excitement for one day!"

Bo groaned, both at having to stand, and also the thought of getting back up on the horse and head back. Lauren held her hand out, for Bo to take. As she helped her up, Bo almost fell again, the tenderness of her ankle almost giving out.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, concerned.

"I'm fine… I hate to say it, but I think I might be better to get back on that devil horse to head back… you know, rather than walking."

"Okay, you do that, I'll lead you." Bo tried to insist she was fine, but gave in to make Lauren feel more comfortable with the situation.

It was going to take longer, with Lauren walking, so they headed back.

* * *

Back at the barn, Lauren removed the tack and brushed down each horse. Leaving Bo sat in one of the empty stables, on a bale of hay. She wanted her to rest after the fall and the trek back.

Bo heard Phoenix's stall closing and Lauren re-appeared at the stall door, before her.

"So, how's the patient?"

"Still a little sore."

"Let me see."

Bo pointed down towards her right foot and Lauren immediately went to grab the boot, and take a look. The boot didn't want to come off, but after a few strong, persistent tugs she managed to remove it… and fell backwards. They both laughed, before Lauren proceeded to take a look at the foot.

"It looks fine. No obvious swelling, although you should probably put an ice pack on there this evening, just to be sure."

"My shoulder is going to be a beautiful array of black and blue! I know that much!"

"Let me see." Lauren moved forwards and gently eased the tank top strap to one side.

Bo was more than aware of the close proximity of their bodies.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I found this!" She reached her left arm behind her, and pulled the riding crop out, gently tapping Lauren's rear end.

Lauren jumped back, "Oh you didn't! Seriously?!"

"You need a little punishment!" Bo winked, "And it made me feel a bit better!"

"We'll see!" Lauren reached for the riding crop, but Bo whisked it away behind her back again. Lauren tried desperately to reach behind her, but to no avail. She eased back, slightly. Then suddenly launched herself forwards, her face brushing the side of Bo's and tried to clutch the crop again, unfortunately for her, Bo had predicted the attack, and kept it out of reach.

Lauren eased back again, slightly this time, placing her hands on the top of Bo's thighs, and laughing.

"You won't take it from me." Bo laughed.

"Really?"

Lauren looked at her intently, quickly placing her hand away from the thigh, and to the side of Bo's face. Bo gulped at the contact, and sat wide eyed for a moment, before Lauren leaned in, pulling the brunette's face to her own.

Bo could barely think in those brief moments, and then their lips touched and she lost all sense of thought.

Lauren's lips were soft and yielding, but Bo, taken by surprise just seemed to lock her lips in the chaste kiss. Lauren brought her other hand to the side of Bo's face, and pulled her in closer. Gently she opened her mouth, just slightly, inviting a deeper kiss, and felt Bo's right hand reach behind her own head. Lauren lightly flicked her tongue over Bo's lips, trying to initiate something deeper in the stunned woman, and she felt Bo's lips part. Lauren heard a soft moan come from the other woman, which only seemed to encourage her further, her mouth now desperate to make full contact with the brunette. And while the first entwining of their tongues was tentative, it quickly became more encompassing. Bo's hand started to pull at Lauren's hair, and Lauren felt herself sigh into the caress.

Just as Bo thought she may lose some of her restraint and self control, she felt the riding crop leave her hand and Lauren break away softly.

Lauren's eyes were still closed, as she held the riding crop aloft and tasted her own lips while wearing a distinctly satisfied smirk on her face. She opened her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's round one to me, Miss Dennis."

Bo was breathing heavily, and looked completely surprised by the contact Lauren had just initiated.

"Please say I've been a bad bad girl!"

Lauren laughed. "Au contraire! I quite enjoyed that!" She winked, and stood, holding out her hand to Bo. "Come on, I think we've both had enough excitement for one day!"

Bo fell back into the straw, sighing loudly.

* * *

Lauren drove her back to her apartment, and helped her in, but insisted that she didn't want to stay. She ensured that Bo had cold compresses to put on the ankle, and anything she may need immediately in easy reach. Bo insisted that consisted of wine and chocolate, and a tv remote control. Lauren played along, comprehending that the other woman was fully capable of doing all of this herself. However, she still felt bad about the riding accident, and liked how much of a kick Bo was getting out of her doing things to nursemaid her. She had already called Crystal and made sure the bar was covered for the rest of the evening for Bo.

"Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes?"

"Was it just for the riding crop?"

Lauren laughed gently. "Don't over think things Bo! Kismet just happened to get it's T removed today. No promises."

"Huh?"

"I'll leave you to ponder what it spells out. Call me if you need me."

Lauren kissed the top of her head, and walked to the door apartment.

"Oh… Kiss meh…" it suddenly dawned on Bo, making Lauren laugh at the way she said it.

"Okay, I'm going home… I enjoyed today."

"Me too!"

Lauren opened the door, and started to close it behind her. Bo saw it stop, and Lauren peered back inside, "I was referring to the kiss too you know! Okay, I'm really going now."

She closed the door, leaving Bo grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and encouragement! Sorry this update has taken a little longer than usual, but here goes! Let me know your thoughts! **

* * *

"So, where've you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bo said that she hasn't seen you since the date… sorry, not the date… the kissy thing. Which I totally don't get by the way… I mean you can't have a date but you can have kissy meets?"

Lauren sighed, "Kismet, it's kismet. Kenzi, I've been busy. I have been neglecting my work a little. Evony was right about that. And I really don't want her breathing down my neck." Lauren paused, "Figuratively or literally."

"You've not talked to Bo about it?"

"Do I _need _to talk to Bo about it?"

"Well… she's just a little… you know… angsty."

Lauren put down the paintbrush. "Do you feel a need to talk about this now?"

"No. But Bo mentioned it a few days ago… I think she misses you."

"Well she can call me at any time, I told her that."

"I don't think she wants you to think she's needy."

"_This _is making me think she's needy. Look, as soon as I've made some progress with my work, I'll have time to concentrate on other things."

Kenzi looked as though she was about to say something, then thought the better of it, and resumed her posture for Lauren's painting. Lauren picked up the paintbrush again, and frowned in concentration.

"Did she tell you Adam Rainer is back in town?"

Lauren sighed again. "No. I don't even know who Adam Rainer is?"

"Oh, then I'll let her tell you."

"Kenzi! Are we doing this, or not?"

"Sorry Picasso."

* * *

An hour and a surprising amount of silence later, and Lauren downed her brushes.

"I think that will do for now, let me just get a snap shot of you for reference. Don't move!" Lauren walked around Kenzi, getting various angles and shots for later detailing on the painting. "Okay, I think that's it! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! But now I'm all achy! Got any liquor in this broken down shack?"

"I could do with a drink too after all that!" Lauren rolled her eyes for a moment.

"What? I was perfectly well behaved, wasn't I?"

"I guess so! Come on downstairs."

Lauren led the way, Kenzi in hot pursuit, almost falling a few times, but somehow managing a deer like quality despite her huge heels.

"Beer okay with you?" Lauren asked, walking to the cooler.

"Yes! Anything!"

Kenzi sat at the table in the kitchen area, as Lauren handed her a cool beer, Kenzi immediately taking a large mouthful of the refreshing liquid. She sighed loudly after swallowing, "Thirsty work, this modelling business!"

Lauren laughed. "Well, thank you again for helping. I do appreciate it, and I realize how difficult it might be to someone so… like yourself!" she smiled.

"It was okay… well I have beer now, so it was worthwhile!"

"I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier…" Lauren paused briefly. "So, is Bo okay?"

"She's fine."

"She's been asking about me?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well the day after your kissmeeting, she didn't shut up about you… for like hours," Kenzi quickly checked Lauren's facial expression. "You're not going to freak out about that? Are you?"

"Kenzi, can we just have a conversation? No, I'm not."

"Okay, just checking…" she quickly glanced over Lauren's face again before she continued. "Well, she's mentioned you every day I've seen her. And yesterday she seemed down, and when I asked why she said that she was worried she'd upset you."

"Upset me?"

"Well, because you've not talked to her since then…"

"Oh." Lauren paused, thinking, and then continued, "Well it honestly wasn't intentional."

"Lauren, Bo's a really good friend of mine. Really good. And I don't want to see her hurt. She _really _likes you."

"I _really _like her too you know. I just want to take things slowly. I've had a lot of rushed decisions in my life. A lot of recent heartache. And I really enjoy having Bo there as a friend. I don't want to risk that friendship."

"Isn't it worth it, for love?"

"Love? I think it's a little to early to be saying anything like that…"

"But isn't it worth the risk, if it is for love?"

Lauren didn't answer Kenzi, she just thought about the question. Taking another sip of the beer she then downed the rest of the bottle. "Okay, is Bo working today?"

"Yes. I think so."

"So, come on… let's go see her."

* * *

It was the second day that Adam Rainer had stopped by the bar.

"I missed you, Bo."

"I know, you said that yesterday too."

"Have you missed me?"

"I can't say that I've really thought about it."

Bo wiped down the bar, and immediately started to polish already clean glasses. It was clear that not only was she uncomfortable, but that she was getting increasingly irritated.

"You didn't expect me to come back, did you?"

"I didn't want you to come back, if that's what you mean?"

Adam scoffed a little at Bo's retort. Bo looked at him with more than a little indignation. He had a handsome face, but one that she'd rather forget. Their last meeting had been full of anger and resentment. As she scowled at him, she realized that there was passion there, but a passion that resembled violence more than lust. One could easily lead to the other though, and for Bo, right now, that wasn't a position she wanted to be facing. She was trying to move on with her life, and leave the old parts of herself behind. That included Adam Rainer. But here he was, in her life again.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to come back."

"No, I heard that… I'm just wondering what you're thinking? I'm sure I saw part of the girl I left behind there, just for a moment." he smirked.

* * *

"So Bo hasn't mentioned Rainer to you?"

"No. Who is he?"

"Well, I'll let Bo tell you. But Lauren, he's bad news. He's been hanging around the bar, I know that much."

"What is he? An ex?"

"He was part of the band, just before I joined… and yes, he and Bo used to date. It got really ugly… and well he left."

"Okay."

Kenzi sighed, "I really want Bo to tell you, so I'm keeping the rest zippered… but I think you should know… because he's persistent, and because Bo… Well I don't think he's good for her."

"Does she want to get back with him?"

"Hell, no! Well, I don't think so… but who knows, she's been single for a while, and well… a girl has needs!"

Lauren raised her eyebrows and let out a small exhale. "Is this why you insisted we started the painting today? So you could tell me this?"

"No… well, only a bit. I do really want to help you with that. I don't like how Evony tries to play you, and anything to help a sister out!"

"Well, I'm grateful for that, so thank you."

"Come on Banksy…"

"Banksy?!"

"I'm hoping you're just all secretive about your feelings, as much as he is about his identity. I hoped it was a good comparison."

"You're so…. You, Kenzi."

They arrived at the Dal, Kenzi took the lead her heels announcing their arrival with a heavy clunking sound. On seeing who was sat at the bar, she leaned back towards Lauren, almost in a back bend, and rolled her eyes.

"Adam?! What a surprise!" she sighed as she said it.

Lauren walked in cautiously, eying the curly haired man sat at the bar. He was wearing a tight fitted black t-shirt, that showed off his toned and muscular physique.

Bo didn't say anything, just watched them as they both took seats.

Lauren was the first to speak, "Hi." She almost had an air of guilt to her voice.

Bo raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips slightly, before answering, "Hello, stranger. Where've you been?"

"Ummm, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to go off of the radar. I've been working, and trying to get some pieces finished for the gallery. I didn't really realise that it's been so long."

"Well, I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you know, you could call or text me?"

Both of the women felt the awkward silence that followed Lauren's statement.

"Well, maybe I should model for you after all? You know, we could then kill two birds with one stone?" Bo felt herself slightly blush at the implication.

Lauren, not expecting the suggestion, cleared her throat slightly, and felt a smile start to appear at the corners of her mouth. She briefly glanced to her left, to see the man they were calling Rainer listening with curious intent, to their exchange.

"Ermm, well maybe you should." She glanced down briefly, before looking up at Bo again.

"Kenzi?" The small brunette responded with a small grunt at Bo's mention of her name. "Can you just watch the bar a minute, while I have a moment with Lauren?"

"Sure thing, Bobo."

Bo immediately made her way from behind the bar, taking large and determined strides, until she reached Lauren. Lauren almost backed up off of her stool at the force with which Bo approached her. With only millimeters to spare, Bo stopped in front of her, grabbing the back of Lauren's hair, she pulled the blonde towards her into an intense kiss. The unexpected action almost unseated Lauren, but slowly she allowed her body to relax into it, letting her hands reach up to lightly cup Bo's face. Gently biting Bo's bottom lip, Lauren let out a soft moan.

"There's impressionable youngsters around here, like moi!" Kenzi tapped her own shoulder slightly as she smiled. "Maybe you two cats should take it to the back of the room… you know, make up properly?" she winked and slightly gestured towards Adam who was still eying the pair suspiciously.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand, urging her from the stool, "Come on lover, let's get away from prying eyes!" She pulled Lauren towards the pool table, and Lauren slightly in shock, allowed herself to be led, almost falling from the stool as she went.

As they walked away, Adam's gaze narrowed, "Wow, I don't think blondie expected that?!" he laughed mockingly. "That was for my benefit I take it?" he questioned Kenzi, who just scowled and started to pour herself a drink from the closest bottle.

* * *

Bo pulled Lauren over to the back of the room, behind the pool table, where at least they could get themselves a little privacy. And while she wasn't going to readily admit it, Bo also chose the spot to allow Adam to see the two of them together.

Bo kept a hold of Lauren's hand. "I'm sorry Lauren! I didn't mean to-"

"No. Don't apologize. I'm sorry, for not calling you."

"Oh, I meant back there… about launching myself at you."

"Oh that?! Pah!" Lauren mockingly smiled, "Let's call it payback for last time!"

Bo smiled broadly, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Lauren responded, realizing that she had actually missed Bo more than she'd thought. She was beaming at their interaction already, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually felt that with someone. She snapped herself out of her little daydream. "So, the guy at the bar?"

"Adam Rainer."

"Yes. Kenzi mentioned him to me today. Your ex?"

"He is."

Lauren saw Bo visibly tense up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe now isn't a good time." Bo glanced back to the bar, to see Adam still eying them up. "I don't want him to think that everything is always about him." She paused, seeing the concern in Lauren's eyes. "Besides, you're here… and I'd rather spend the time with you."

They smiled at each other. Lauren was suddenly aware that they were still holding hands. "I've missed you, and I think I only just realized it."

"Really?"

"Really _I missed you_? Or really, _I only just realized it_?" Lauren laughed lightly.

"Both, I guess!"

Lauren took a step forward, pulling Bo in to her. "Maybe, I need to prove it… and perhaps showing you will help convince our audience too?"

Before Bo could speak, Lauren's lips were pressing against her own. Lauren could feel Bo smile under the pressure of the kiss, which made her smile back into it too. She reached behind Bo's head, pulling her in more urgently. Bo parted her lips, inviting Lauren to deepen the kiss, and she snaked her arms around the woman's waist. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Lauren almost lost her balance. To compensate, she gently pushed Bo towards the wall, which also helped her current ambition to show some dominance. After the initial urgency, and passion fuelling between them, they both seemed to sink into the experience.

A small wolf whistle came from the corner of the room, near the couch, where they seemed to have gained the attention of a small group of men. Bo, opened her eyes at the sound, and allowed her gaze to wander in their direction. The distraction made Lauren pull away gently.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Bo whispered softly.

Lauren lowered her hands to Bo's shapely hips, gently stroking her in soft circles. "I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea?" she lowered her gaze and traced more circles over Bo's hips.

"Right now," Bo swallowed deeply, "I think it's a brilliant idea." She averted her gaze back to Lauren. "But I understand. Slowly, right?"

Lauren couldn't help the grin on her face, "Slowly. Yes."

"Lauren?"

"Yes?"

"You may need to stop… ummm…" Bo looked down to Lauren's hands that were still gently roaming around her lower body. "It's ummm…"

Lauren, suddenly understanding Bo's reaction and what she was doing, quickly lifted her hands back up. "Oh, I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to… you know… _tease_".

Bo gently laughed, clasping Lauren's hands in her own. "It's okay! I just needed to say something, before I overstepped some mark myself!"

They smirked at each other, and Bo gently placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead, sighing as she did so.

Kenzi had seen most of the display from behind the bar, and had observed Adam's reaction change from curious, to a strange mix of anger, frustration and voyeurism.

"Was that all for my benefit?"

Kenzi laughed, "I'm sure they completely forgot about you, Rainer! You may not think it, but Bo's moved on… and you're pretty forgettable. Lauren's completely stolen her heart."

"We'll see about that!" Adam angrily pushed his stool away, and walked towards the exit.

Kenzi smiled, both at his tenacity and his pugnacious demeanor, it was rare to see him so effected by events. "Regret is for suckers, for suckers, for suckers. Regret is for suckers, bitch!"

Her smile started to vanish slightly as she pondered on what exactly Adam could have meant by his last statement. He was never someone to take things lying down, or without a fight.

She poured herself another drink, and glanced back at Bo and Lauren, who were laughing like a couple of school girls and making their way back to the bar, hand in hand.

"Oh boy!" Kenzi muttered to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Again, I appreciate it so much! I know a few people were worried about the addition of Rainer, but trust me, he was needed to kick-start Lauren a bit and I'm no Rainer fan! Hope you all like this chapter too! I clearly get more inspiration over the weekend! **

* * *

Lauren made sure that she called Bo, as promised the next day. They had a brief chat, during which Lauren mentioned that she was heading to the gallery with the painting of The Morrigan.

"Let me come with you."

"No, really Bo, I'll be fine."

"I insist. Look, I don't have to come in with you if you don't want me to. But please let me just go and I'll hang around somewhere."

"You really want to?"

"I do. I know how much drama you've been through with Evony. And, well I'd just feel better if you let me escort you."

"You make it sound so formal!" Lauren laughed. "Okay, but promise me you'll try to stay out of Evony's way, when we're there."

"Yeah, I guess we're not the best of friends."

"Well, she's not your biggest fan… and well I don't want her interfering with us."

Bo sounded playful, "You mean there's an _us?_"

Lauren laughed down the phone, "You're persistent, I'll give you that! I'm coming to pick you up now, so be ready!"

* * *

Lauren had to wait another ten minutes when she arrived at Bo's apartment.

"Is this what you call being ready, Bo?" She mocked.

"Yes! It's what I call being ready, when you give me short notice!" She shouted from up the stairs.

Lauren sighed, and wandered slowly around the living area. There were a few books on a shelf, and she went to glance at them. Bo raced down the stairs, and went straight up to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her in for a tight embrace. Bringing their lips together, Lauren closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She tentatively explored with her tongue, settling into a languid pace. Gently biting Bo's bottom lip seemed to bring the brunette back into the present, and she sighed gently, running her hands from Lauren's waist, to her hips and the gentle curve of her buttocks, pulling her in, even tighter.

"You know, we could just stay here… I'm told I give a great massage." Bo winked.

Lauren smiled shyly at her, "Bo! I really need to get this painting to her. Besides, the less time that takes, the more time I can spend with you!"

Bo smiled back, "I'm sorry if I come across as a little pushy sometimes. I genuinely want to come with you to this. I feel kinda protective over you."

"I don't need you to be. But, I do appreciate the concern. Anyway, how are things with you? Rainer made any other appearances?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

Lauren pulled away, taking Bo's hand and pulling her towards the door to leave. "Maybe a little…" she used her other hand, to show a small gap between her fingers. "Maybe this much. I kind of like having you all to myself."

"I'm a hot commodity Ms Lewis. I have a shelf life too!" Bo sighed, allowing herself to be led out of the front door, tightening her grip on Lauren's hand.

"Well, you're winning me over… if you couldn't tell already!"

"I'm very agreeable to the idea of winning you over… or under…" Bo's voice playfully trailed off.

"Well, who knows when you may get lucky?!" Lauren winked back.

"This gallery thing, it won't take long? Right?"

Lauren pulled a little harder, finally getting Bo to the point where she was locking the door.

"The longer you delay, the longer it's going to take!"

Bo raced slightly ahead of Lauren on leaving the apartment block, "Then why are you dawdling?"

* * *

They arrived at the gallery, and luckily Lauren managed to find a space to park pretty quickly. She reached into the back of the car to get the painting, and Bo stopped her, by taking a hold of her toned bicep.

"Babe, really… you're an amazingly talented, beautiful woman. When we go in there, own that! Don't let her downplay it, or abuse her power over you." Lauren lowered her arm and smiled at Bo, letting her finish what she was saying. "And whatever she throws at you, we'll handle it, together. I'm not leaving your side on this, and you don't have to go back _anywhere _that you don't want to go, okay?"

Lauren threw her arms around Bo's neck, bringing her in for an awkward hug, kissing the side of her face. She planted three kisses across her cheekbone and jaw line, before settling on the lips. Increasing the pressure, she nudged Bo's mouth open, passion igniting with the duelling of their tongues. Bo was the first to pull away, slightly gasping for breath.

"Wow, if I'd known I'd have gotten that reaction… I would have said something weeks ago."

"Bo… seriously. The strength and support you've given me… I just don't have words. You're amazing, and I think part of the reason I took so long to see this… is that I don't see what I've done to deserve someone… you know, like you."

Bo felt her face flush a little, "I've known since I first saw you in the bar, that I wanted you. I'm so drawn to you Lauren. I don't know what the hell Nadia was thinking… but I see her huge loss as my even bigger gain."

"I know the thing with Nadia may seem crazy. But we were together a long time, and it wasn't always bad. We loved each other very much, and that was hard for both of us to let go."

"But you're ready now?"

"I know I deserve better than what that became, and I know I don't want to go back to it. I held onto it for dear life, and it did nothing but hurt me more. And I think part of that holding on, made me miss someone absolutely stunning, funny, kind hearted, and pretty much perfect, coming in to my life."

"You're not talking about Evony are you?"

Lauren laughed, "You know who I mean!" Lauren looked adoringly into Bo's eyes for a few long moments. "And while I feel like it's almost _too soon_ to be doing this right now, I'm not prepared to lose you to someone else either."

"I'm good with that." Bo smirked.

"I'm sure you are!"

"As much as I think we should continue this… I'm sure that's Evony who just pulled up a few cars down…" Bo nodded towards Lauren's window.

Lauren turned in her seat, and saw it was indeed Evony, who had already seen her car and was frowning as she locked her own vehicle. She started to walk towards Lauren's car, making Lauren quickly turn, and run her hands down her clothing to smooth out any crumpling.

"Way to ruin the moment, Evony" Bo muttered, causing Lauren to briefly turn and give her a sympathetic smile.

"We'll get more moments, I promise." she quickly grasped Bo's hand and squeezed gently.

"Not now though, she's heading over."

Evony reached Lauren's door and opened it for her, narrowing her eyes at Bo in the other seat.

"Lauren. And… ermmm, what was it again? Mo?"

Bo smirked, determined not to say anything that may impact on Lauren later.

"Evony, can we take this inside?" Lauren tried to take the attention away from Bo, who she could sense was biting back a retort.

"Take what exactly? Have you brought me some work you owe me?"

"Actually, yes."

Evony smiled sweetly, "Then in that case, Lauren, I'm all yours." She smiled past her towards the brunette. "Nice to see you again, but you may want to wait here while we carry out business."

Evony turned sharply on her heels and headed towards the gallery door. "Don't keep me waiting Lauren, I'm a busy woman."

Lauren turned back to Bo, "I'll be fine. Just wait here, and I'll be out as quickly as possible. And I'm taking you out somewhere afterwards, okay!"

Bo's facial expression spoke volumes, her anger barely containing itself. "I don't like the way she speaks to you."

"It's just her way. I'm not phased by it… let it go. I'll be back shortly." Lauren sighed seeing that Bo was coming down from her anger. "Bo, really… it's better that I work with Evony, than against her… it would just make everything… for _everyone_ a lot less stressful. But I love that you care." She leaned over and kissed the side of her face.

Reaching back, Lauren carefully extracted the package containing the painting, and left Bo waiting while she headed in pursuit of Evony.

* * *

Evony had waited in the main gallery. And as Lauren entered, she saw Bianca, talking to a suited man not far from the door. Bianca smiled and nodded a friendly greeting towards her, which she returned.

Walking towards Evony, the sound of Lauren's heels made the gallery owner look up, and she beamed a smile at Lauren.

"So, Lauren… what have you brought for me?"

"It's _The Morrigan_. I'm sorry it's taken longer than anticipated, I just wanted her to be perfect before I handed her over."

She carefully lifted the package up, and Evony removed the outer, protective layer to reveal the painting beneath. She lifted the piece, and extended her arms to hold it away from herself. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the artwork.

"Well well well." Evony didn't look at Lauren as she spoke. "Lauren, I truly think you've outdone yourself. She's stunning. Truly stunning."

She scrutinized the painting for a few minutes, picking over the parts that she liked the best. Lauren didn't engage her in conversation, she just allowed Evony to voice her compliments. It made a refreshing change from facing the woman's wrath.

"If I didn't need to sell that in the gallery, I might even be tempted to buy that one myself! It would look great in my office."

"Well, I'm glad you're pleased with it."

"How's the album cover coming along?"

"Good, actually. I've done a few decent days work on it, and it's shaping up nicely."

"I'm interested to see what you come up with." Evony gently placed the painting on the counter, and stepped around to stand in front of Lauren. "You know, Lauren, I've never really doubted your work."

"Really?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Because, truthfully, it hasn't felt that way."

"No. I haven't doubted your ability. Just your ability to produce the work level I need, when you're _distracted_."

Lauren scoffed at the comment, "Distracted? The only thing that tends to effect my productivity is stress. And I seem to work much better when I don't feel threatened, or at risk within my life choices."

Evony laughed gently, "Lauren, please don't take things like that. Yes, you and I have not seen eye to eye lately. But everything I've done has been out of concern. I see you being distracted, and I have tried to steer you back on path. And well, a little healthy competition never hurt anyone. And judging by the beauty you have brought to me today, it's done you the world of good!"

"Distraction? I've only been distracted by recent stresses… and well, part of that is now resolved."

"Nadia? Yes. That woman you're now dating… we'll see."

"I never said I was dating Bo."

"But she is a distraction, trust me. She's not good for you."

"She's actually amazing for me, Evony. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I'm keeping her in my life. I don't care what you think about that! And you can fire me if you want to, because that would be your loss! I don't need to get anyone's approval-"

"I told you that you are hot when you're angry? Right?" Evony raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Just lower your voice a little, I have interested parties in the building." She nodded to the connecting room. "This way."

Leading Lauren into the side room, Evony was subtle in the way she ushered her in.

"What?" Lauren demanded.

"Unravel those panties girlfriend! I brought you in here to keep any prying ears from listening in. Raised voices are no concern for customers, and I won't have my business effected by it!"

Lauren breathed deeply, "I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me."

"Keep apologising. I like it."

Lauren sighed again, "Evony, I have been stressed… partly because of the pressure you have put me under."

"Okay… well I guess I'll apologise a little too. I don't want you getting distracted, I want your work to keep coming in and making a name for the gallery."

"Is that all?"

"Meaning?"

"I distinctly got the impression that you were mad at me for not sleeping with you again."

"Oh Lauren, I may have been in the heat of a moment. But, I don't hold grudges… especially when they're based on someone else's lack of taste and judgement."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Mine, I take it?"

"Of course, but lets not fight!" Evony mock pouted and made her way to Lauren, arms outstretched in a symbolic hug. Lauren allowed the contact, but remained tense. Evony lightly tapped her back and stepped back. "There. See. We're the best of friends again. But seriously, I want us to try get back on track. I want you to keep producing work like what I've seen today. And if I feel like you are getting distracted, I will crack that whip!" Evony started to walk back into the main gallery. She turned over her shoulder and said, "And I mean literally more than metaphorically." She winked, and left Lauren to follow.

* * *

As Lauren got back to the car, Bo looked at her questioningly. "So how did that go?"

"Ummm… surprisingly well, actually. She seemed to love the piece, and… yeah… no weird shenanigans as far as I could tell."

"Really? She's okay with you now?"

"She still doesn't like you, but I didn't give much away there. I just told her you're staying in my life."

"Was that it?"

"And that you're good for me."

Bo smiled, "I meant in general."

"Yeah, pretty much. She's keeping an eye on my work."

"Hmmm…" Bo sighed out in contemplation.

Lauren breathed loudly. "Look, let's not think too much about it. Let's just concentrate on other things for a while."

Bo smirked, "So you're taking me out?"

"I know I said that, but do you mind if maybe we go back to my place? I feel exhausted, and would just like to relax."

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Actually, that sounds perfect!"

"Well maybe I can finally get you to pose for me, and I can prove to Evony that you are good for me!"

"I have nothing with me, other than what I'm wearing! Nothing _mythical _- whatever that is anyway?!"

Lauren laughed as she started up the car, and reversed out of the parking lot. "Oh don't worry about that. There's no special uniform for posing for me."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then?"

"Who said you'd be _clothed_ anyway?" Lauren smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took a bit longer than usual... I deliberated over what was going to happen quite a lot. Let me know your thoughts as ever! **

* * *

"Is it bad that I want you to drive faster?"

"Yes, unless you want me to get a ticket?" Lauren laughed. "Are you really that eager to pose for me?"

"Pose is some kind of euphemism, right?!"

Bo's phone started to ring again. The sound almost making Lauren jump for the second time, "Bo, aren't you going to answer that?"

Bo sighed and looked at the phone, "Damn, it's Crystal again… I suppose I had better take the call." She answered the phone, and the immediate sound coming from the other end of the phone immediately spilled over into the car. Lauren frowned wondering what was going on to create the din she was hearing. Bo raised her voice, "Crystal? I can barely hear you! What's going on? What?" She glanced over at Lauren.

Lauren saw the look of concern on Bo's face. "Is everything okay, Bo?"

Bo didn't speak, just shrugged her shoulders, and frowned. "Crystal, I can't hear you. Who's that shouting?"

Lauren was finding it harder to concentrate on the road ahead. Seeing Bo getting more agitated was distracting, and starting to worry her.

Bo covered the bottom of the phone with her hand, so that she could speak to Lauren, "Babe, I hate to do this more than you could ever know… but can you drop me off at the bar? I'm worried!" The pained expression on Bo's face told her everything she needed to know.

"Of course! Don't stress about anything, we can be there in ten minutes."

"Crystal, I'm on my way over." She hung up.

"What did she say? What's going on?"

Bo was still frowning, "I have no idea, I couldn't hear a word she was saying. But it kinda sounded crazy at the bar, and she hardly ever calls me when I'm not working."

"Try not to stress Bo, I know that's not easy… but we'll be there in no time." Lauren leaned over and gently squeezed Bo's knee, making Bo smile back trying to hide her worry.

Lauren put her foot down on the gas, and managed to make good time getting to the bar. As she speedily pulled up, Bo was already opening the door almost before she'd stopped.

"Bo! Wait!"

"Lauren, stay here! It sounded crazy, I don't want you getting involved or hurt!" Bo raced off into the Dal.

Lauren sat for a minute, strumming her fingers on the steering wheel, looking anxiously towards the door of the bar. She had no idea what was going on, nobody else had gone in or come out since Bo had disappeared through the entrance. From what she could hear by the sounds coming from Bo's phone, all hell was breaking loose. And now, just staring at the door, everything appeared calm, and quiet. In retrospect it was making Lauren even more uncomfortable about what she'd just let Bo walk into alone. She watched the clock on the dashboard move up another digit. She couldn't stand it any longer, Lauren slammed her hands defiantly on the edges of the wheel in an attempt to grip her uneasiness, but realized it wasn't going to work. She opened the door and stepped out, not looking at the car as she locked it with the remote key.

"Damn it, Bo! I'm not sitting back here!" She took long strides until she was walking into the bar in a determined fashion.

The immediate noise level hit her, as she wasn't used to being in the Dal Riata when there was so much going on. There seemed to be a lot of movement in every corner of the room. Lauren quickly darted her eyes around, looking for Bo, seeing her finally near the back door, on the phone to someone.

Lauren noticed some glass on the floor, towards the pool table. It actually looked like several bottles had been smashed. Two men were grappling over the pool table, and another group of men were looking on, shouting various obscenities towards the men fighting. One of the men appeared to have more control in the situation, and was finally, firmly pushing the other man's body into the table.

Bo looked at Crystal as she hung up the phone, "Hale's on his way… just stay out of it as much as you can until he gets here."

"I'm so sorry Bo, I have no idea what happened or how it got out of hand so fast." Crystal looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"Crystal, you did the right thing. Hale's coming over, unofficially… he knows I'd rather keep the authorities out of this. I think Rainer has got it under control."

"He seems to have, now at least. He was great actually."

Bo saw Lauren standing just away from the bar, "Lauren?! I told you to stay in the car! It's kind of crazy in here. Stay away from all of the assholes on that side of the room." Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and led her behind the bar, where they were in easy reach of the door to the back room if needed as a quick escape.

"Bo? What's happening?"

"Nothing to worry about. I think Crystal freaked out a bit. The guys over there came in and started a fight. Rainer stopped them, and a few of them jumped him, but it seems like he managed to get a handle on things. The guy he's pinned to the table is apparently the one who started it, and the others have stopped fighting back since he was restrained."

Lauren glanced back, behind her at the men by the pool table, Rainer had his hand behind the other man's neck. He turned towards the bar, seeking out Bo again. "Bo? Is Hale on his way?"

"Yes, he'll be here in minutes." She shouted back.

"Hey, hey, hey! We don't need to involve the law!" The man under Rainer's hands stuttered. He suddenly relaxed under Rainer's grip, and held up his hands either said of his body, showing surrender. "Me and the boys can just leave quietly, and we can forget this ever happened."

"I don't know about that?! You certainly weren't playing around before…" Rainer responded.

"Please! Come on! We've all had a bit too much to drink!"

Cautiously Rainer lifted his hands, maintaining a slightly defensive posture, as the other man regained his balance and shook himself a little. He gestured to the other men to head to the door, and they all started to leave. A few of them throwing aggressive glances towards him, and muttering insults under their breath. Rainer didn't respond, he flexed his biceps a little and grinned in defiance as they passed him.

He turned, towards the bar, and started walking back towards the women, with a slight swagger in his step.

Lauren turned back to Bo, and saw her smirk at Rainer. Looking back at the man, she could only see the cockiness in his attitude, making her instantly irritated.

"Well, at least you're good for something, Adam!" Bo laughed.

"It's not the only thing I'm good at, and you know that!" His voice boomed suggestively, completely unfazed by the rest of their audience.

"Thank you so much!" Crystal added, "I'm sorry Bo, I shouldn't have let it get to that point. And I should have dealt with it myself."

"It's okay. I'd rather you call me, than deal with it yourself."

Lauren just watched the three of them interacting and recounting what had happened between each other. She wasn't really listening to what was being said, just observing the comfortable way in which they interacted in the moment.

It was then that Hale, walked in. He observed the lack of any danger or even mild trouble, and instantly walked up to Rainer, holding his hand up in a high five style. Rainer grabbed his hand and they pulled each other in. Lauren observed that the two clearly knew each other and this must be some sort of symbol of their brotherhood. She sighed a little at the sudden realization that she was feeling like an outsider with a group of close friends, despite knowing that wasn't exactly the case, it was how it made her feel. She shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"So, how about that drink then Bo? We can catch up on old times!" Rainer smiled.

Lauren saw Bo return the smile, making her feel even more uncomfortable and awkward in the situation. Then Bo's glance quickly turned towards her. Bo opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Lauren interrupted. "You two go catch up, I need to go anyway."

Before Bo could say a word, Lauren was already heading towards the exit, and through the door.

Bo just stood open mouthed. "What the?!" She muttered softly.

* * *

Lauren sat in her car and immediately started the engine. She was quickly trying to process her own reactions to what had just happened. And she decided that she just wanted to get out of there. She started to reverse the vehicle, just as Bo emerged through the door. Bo waved her hands, for Lauren to stop, but Lauren ignored her and sped off down the alley.

Bo watched the car leaving, almost expecting Lauren to stop and come back for her, but she didn't. Lauren had looked her in the eye as she had raced outside from the bar, so she knew that it wasn't that she hadn't seen her. She was trying to piece together what had made Lauren race off so suddenly and with such a determined attitude. She felt somewhere between an anger and an annoyance at the other woman's sudden escape, and then realized that she was also now stranded at the bar.

"Fuck!" Bo exclaimed in frustration, slightly stamping her foot into the ground beneath her.

* * *

Lauren arrived back at her home, throwing the car keys on the table. She sat down on the couch, and put her head in her hands, stifling a sob. She had no idea why she'd had the sudden outpouring of emotion, but she just knew that she'd had to leave the bar immediately so that it didn't show in front of the people there. Whatever it was that she'd witnessed between Bo and Rainer had upset her to a point that she didn't quite understand. But right now, she didn't feel like self analyzing it either. She felt like ice-cream. She went to the kitchen to get the tub. That's when she heard the door open, and a loud voice.

"No, Hale, I'm fine! Thank you! I'll speak to you later." Bo almost slammed the door shut.

Lauren shook herself out of the initial shock of Bo barging in to the room, "So is knocking beneath you now?"

"What the hell was that?" Bo angrily placed her hands on her hips. "Lauren? Stop looking at me like that, and answer me, damn it!"

Lauren felt her eyes start to fill, and stifled a small sob.

"Lauren?"

"Bo… please, just go. I'm fine. Go be with Rainer."

Bo frowned, "Rainer? Why the hell would I want to be with Rainer?" She saw the tears fill Lauren's eyes, and softened her stance and her voice slightly. "Lauren, seriously, what's going on? I'm here because I want to be with you! I wanted to come back here, but you ran away for some reason." Bo took a few steps towards her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She noticed that Lauren looked small and fragile, and she suddenly had no idea what she should say or do next. "Do you want me to leave?"

Lauren shook her head, and suddenly ran forward into Bo's arms. The unexpected movement almost unbalanced Bo, but she regained her posture, and wrapped her arms around the other woman. She slowly brought her hand up to Lauren's hair, gently brushing it away from her eyes. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and gently steered her to the couch.

Easing them both down, she cradled Lauren tenderly, letting the other woman calm down in her own time.

After a few minutes, Bo spoke gently, "What's wrong babe?"

"God, I feel so embarrassed. I'm sorry."

"Don't feel embarrassed. Just explain to me, what just happened?"

"I… I… I don't know. I saw how you and Rainer interacted, and I guess I just thought that I was in the way. You and him have history."

"That's right we have _history_. One that I'm not interested in repeating. Whereas I think that I've quite clearly stated to you lately that I _am_ interested in being with you and giving us a go."

Lauren tilted her head and look up at Bo, "I'm sorry. I think I just freaked out, seeing you with an ex who's chasing you… and I guess I'm worried… you know, that I might lose you."

"You're not losing me. I'm here, aren't I?"

"I know… It just reminded me of how quickly things can go bad, and how someone can interfere with something that you think is going well. I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

Bo gently pushed Lauren's shoulders, easing her back so that she could see her face fully. "Am I stealing your heart? Finally?"

"I think that you can take this as a maybe…" Lauren smiled coyly.

"Maybe?" Bo looked at Lauren's lips, not able to hide her sudden need to claim them with her own.

Lauren edged closer, until she was a fraction of an inch within Bo's face, her breath tickling the brunette's senses. She brushed her lips slightly against Bo's. "That's a yes."

Bo's breath hitched, "A yes?"

"It's a resounding, yes. But if you need me to prove it?" Lauren gently pulled at Bo's bottom lip, between her teeth. Bo let out a soft moan. "Then you'll have to let me work first…"

Lauren stood up, pulling a shell-shocked Bo with her.

"What? Wait? Lauren, I need proof!" Bo laughed, "Seriously… that's way too much of a tease! I actually need evidence. I _need_ proof." She slumped her shoulders and allowed Lauren to pull her upstairs.

"And I need to work. Work comes before play." She winked.

"Then get to work quickly, because play is desperately waiting." Bo almost groaned. "So, what exactly are you painting me as?"

Lauren led her into the bedroom, letting go of her hand, and immediately pulling over a chair from the corner of the room. She positioned it close to the full length mirror. "Well, I wanted a Warrior Queen." Lauren went to the bed and picked a piece of magenta coloured voile from the bedpost, untwisting it, she pulled it down.

"Do you see me as a Warrior Queen?"

Lauren draped the fabric over the chair and returned to Bo. She smiled, and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders, subtly positioning her fingers under the black leather jacket. She pushed the jacket back, and off of Bo's shoulders. Bo shrugged, allowing Lauren to remove it from her completely.

"I see you as a beautiful, strong, courageous, empowered, sexy individual… You have a passion and a strength that's extremely attractive, and that's what I would like to inspire my Warrior Queen."

Bo pursed her lips, "Are you wanting a seductress?"

"Yes." Lauren answered flatly as she took the edges of Bo's tank top. Her hand touched Bo's skin underneath, and she felt Bo briefly shudder at the contact. "Can I?" she inquired, in a silky soft voice.

"Please do." Bo adjusted her body to let Lauren remove the top completely, leaving her standing in her black lace bra and leggings.

Lauren couldn't help that her eyes scanned Bo's semi-clad body, and she knew that she had made it unintentionally obvious, although there was no escaping Bo's glare. Swallowing heavily, Lauren gently steered Bo back a few steps until she sat down on the chair.

"Stretch your left leg out, and bring the right one back." She helped adjust Bo's leg. "Bend at the knee, and use the right leg as some leverage in the pose."

"I'm a sitting warrior?"

"I want a reflection after battle. But a definite strength remaining."

"I battled naked?"

"No. And you're not naked."

"No, but why would a Warrior Queen battle in her underwear? Which Warrior Queen am I anyway?"

"To answer your first question, I may still paint you naked, I'm undecided. It's _quiet _reflection after battle. Strength versus vulnerability. To answer your second, Boudicca."

"I don't mind if you want me to remove the rest of my clothing. No need to be bashful, assuming you are a professional of course!" Bo winked. "I mean, can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself? And who?"

"I'm a complete professional, I can assure you, as much as that may disappoint you." Lauren smirked slightly. "Have you heard of Boadicea?"

"Yes."

"Well her name was actually Boudicca, misspelled by scribes, and repeated by the masses."

"Okay, well I always think of her with red hair."

"Me too actually, I'm improvising that. I just need you, not your hair. Well, at least not the colour of your hair. Now drape your arm slight over the back of the chair." Lauren eyed the posture, and then moved slightly to her right to get a slightly different angle. "Look over to my right. Just slightly. As though you're looking into the distance." She changed her position again as Bo slightly adjusted her posture. "There! That's it! Stay like that."

"I must say I find it distracting when you're in the room, you know, this not looking at _you_ thing."

"Just be quiet for a while Bo… even Kenzi managed it."

Bo huffed in response. "Well if Kenzi managed it…."

"Shhhh."

Lauren had her easel already set and quickly positioned everything she needed. The canvas was fairly big, and she chose to stand to paint this one.

Bo found it quite difficult not to move, or to speak. She had modeled many times before, mainly for photographers, but the only thing she could put the difficulty this time down to was that it was Lauren doing the work. She wanted to speak, but didn't want to distract her from the work. She also wanted the work to be over quickly to allow whatever fun Lauren was willing to accept to commence.

* * *

Bo felt the muscles in her body going tense, and was worried they were going to lock up. She felt like she'd been sat like this for days, when in reality it could have been for no more than a few hours. She'd managed to stay silent, and had remained as still as she possibly could, only adjusting her posture once or twice when the cramp in her limbs became too much. Lauren hadn't said a word, and Bo only heard the occasional sound come from her, which she put down to something going right, or wrong with the painting. Bo hadn't realized how dull the experience would be, and it certainly wasn't living up to the fantasy of the situation that she'd played over and over in her own head.

She decided to break the silence. "How's it going?"

There was a few moments of silence, and then finally Lauren responded. "Okay, I think… but there's still something missing."

"Care to share?"

"It's not feeling tribal enough… Do you mind if I try something else?"

"No, I guess not."

She heard Lauren stand, and walk over to a cupboard, where she brought out some more paint, and brushes. She walked over to Bo, and set them down on the floor.

"Okay, remember how you're sat…. but you can bring your legs together again for a breather, and sit up."

Bo slowly repositioned herself, "Ouch… pain, pain, pain…"

Lauren bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, babe. But I really appreciate this. Okay…" she bent down to pick up the mixing tray and the new set of paints, "now, I want to try painting some designs on you…"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "As long as this isn't like permanent marker pens?!"

"Of course not, it'll all wash off."

"Will you wash it off?"

"Bo… just let me." Lauren edged closer. "And maybe."

Bo sighed loudly, "You really are _not _helping me maintain my focus here!"

Lauren ignored the comment and dipped a small brush into some dark blue paint. "Sit back a little."

Bo eased back and Lauren positioned herself in front of her knees. She eased back the strands of hair falling in front, to behind Bo's shoulders. She moved the brush slowly, and positioned the bristles to just above the collar bone.

"Look up." She reprimanded Bo for trying to see what she was doing. Bo shuddered as the brush touched her skin. Lauren smiled a little. "Try to keep still."

"It tickles!"

The brush made a quick swirling motion, and curved its way down towards the edge of her bra. Dipping the end of the brush in the paint again, Lauren quickly mirrored the brush movement on the opposite collar bone, eliciting the same reaction from Bo, who slightly sipped in more air in an attempt to not react to the tickling sensation.

"I'm worried that I'm going to get paint on your clothing." Lauren paused slightly. "Can I remove your bra?"

"Ummm, sure? You're still painting on me, right? This isn't some kind of awkward foreplay?"

"Yes, I'm still painting you… I could see Boudicca painting her chest, and I think that would look awesome, if you're good with it?"

Bo nodded, and Lauren reached around, fumbling a few times with the bra hooks, until she managed to unclasp it. She gently eased the straps off of Bo's shoulders and moved the bra away from the other woman's body. Lauren, despite trying her hardest couldn't help but admire the woman's physique. The fullness and firmness of Bo's breasts managed to steal more than a passing glance. Bo noticed Lauren's pause in continuing.

"Something wrong?" she teased.

"No, no… just wondering where to paint next?"

Lauren opted for a slightly thicker brush with firmer bristles and a red paint, placing the brush in the center of Bo's chest she moved it downwards in a swift and determined motion. Bo let out a small gasp as it ended just above the belly button.

"Didn't I ask you to not move?"

"I can't help it! It tickles!"

"Well maybe I need to hold you down then?" Lauren stood, and quickly straddled Bo's legs, sitting on the ends of her knees to give herself room to paint. They were eye to eye, and Lauren saw the surprised look in Bo's eyes, from her sudden and unexpected action.

She quickly glanced down, placing the larger brush down and grasping the smaller one again. Looking back, directly into Bo's eyes, she dipped it in the blue paint. Lauren didn't have to look down as she knew exactly where the paint was. She smiled at Bo, before lowering her gaze, and the brush directly onto the right nipple. Immediately on touch, Bo squirmed a little, feeling the sensitive skin react to the texture and unexpected impact of the painting. Lauren drew a steady circle a few times around the area.

Bo was intently staring at her lips, and watching as Lauren gently bit down on her own bottom lip. The brunette wasn't sure if it was in concentration or almost anticipation, but she felt the desire in herself building rapidly.

"Well it seems like I've upset some balance here…" Lauren moved her tongue over her bottom lip, and again bit down with her top teeth. "I think I should help a little."

Before Bo could ponder exactly on what Lauren had meant, she felt a hand enclose over her left breast and squeeze gently. Lauren fingers gently circled the nipple, before squeezing firmly. Bo could feel her own body immediately start to react, and she cried out a little, her thighs tensing. Lauren gently pressed against the bucking of Bo's hips and rocked herself forwards a little, bringing their bodies even closer, now only inches apart.

"Shhhh… easy now, don't get too excited. This is work, remember." Lauren's hand squeezed more firmly, this time pushing into Bo's chest a little more urgently.

"We're still painting?" Bo breathed out huskily.

"Yes…" Lauren hissed, before moved her hips forwards in a grinding motion towards Bo's body."

Bo felt Lauren's body push down, and realized the intent was getting harder to control for both of them.

"Ditch the brushes… fingers are good."

Lauren dropped the palette and grasped either side of Bo's face, crashing her lips onto the brunette's.

Something seemed to unleash in the blonde, and she started to fumble with her own clothing, missing buttons and desperately trying to find them again. After managing to unfasten the top five, while urgently trying to kiss and breathe at the same time, Lauren brought her head up and away from Bo's mouth. She brought her lips to Bo's ear, "I'm not entirely sure I can remain professional any longer."

Bo, frustrated at the lack of contact, started to help unfasten the rest of the buttons on the shirt, then hastily pushed it off of Lauren' s shoulders. Bringing her mouth towards her chest, she gently bit down. Suddenly the understanding of where this was heading hit her, and reluctantly she pulled herself away, eliciting a small groan from Lauren. "Lauren?"

Lauren just pushed down with her groin to emphasize her immediate frustration.

"Lauren, look at me."

Lauren frowned, "What?"

"Are you sure? You wanted to take this slow?"

Lauren gripped Bo's head again and sighed, "Bo, I want this. I want this now. I've never been more sure. I want you, and I want you to know that I want you. I need to know that it's _me_ that you want, because I don't think I can do this to then lose you to someone like Rainer… or anyone else."

"I'm sure. I just wanted to make sure that you were."

"Just shut up and show me!"

Bo gripped Lauren hard, and despite her previous issue with muscle spasms in her legs, managed to easily get her balance and stand. Lauren firmly gripped her legs around Bo's waist as Bo carried her to the bed, somehow managing to miss the easel in the process. She lowered Lauren onto the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you worried about your artwork?" Bo gestured to the body paint.

Lauren pulled at her hand, dragging her on top of her. "No, I'm experimenting with a new method of applying the paint." When Bo was fully on top of her, she managed to catch her unawares, flipping her over, and again for the second time straddling her lap. "So let's start with preparing the canvas." Lauren purred.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this one took a little longer than I expected, but I hope most of you are happy with the result! Thank you so much for all of your reviews so far, and please be vocal about what you think to this chapter! It all helps me move forwards! Thanks so much for all of you still reading! And a special shout out to Palexiot for a spark of inspiration on this one! :) **

* * *

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Bo asked.

"Clearly, but I'm not sure how much thinking this actually requires? Bo, would you rather we talk instead?"

"No… I'm more of a do-er than a thinker… _please _continue." Bo fell back onto the bed, in the hope that Lauren would resume what they had previously started. It was only that she had been still for a minute that had made Bo start the new conversation.

Lauren sat up. "I think the mood has been lost."

"What?!" Bo sat upright immediately, "Lauren, please don't! Not now! I can assure you that my mood hasn't gone anywhere, and isn't hard to find! It really can't be described as lost!"

"Nope." Lauren stood upright off of the bed, bra and trousers still intact, eliciting a confused groan from Bo. "The mood has definitely gone." She leaned forward, bringing Bo's lips to her own. "I don't want you going anywhere though. Stay right here… and I'll try help bring it back."

Seeing Lauren's attitude suddenly shift back into a playful mood, Bo squirmed a little, shifting on her hips to try and hide her sudden excitement as well as the tension building between her legs. She tried to look at the ceiling, while she heard Lauren moving around the room. She heard a door creak and a drawer open and close. The anticipation felt like it was going to kill her. She was still unsure whether the rest of the events Lauren had planned were going to result in the steamy liaison she had playing through her mind for the past ten minutes, as it had all happened so unexpectedly. Not to mention suddenly.

"Give me a minute or two, Bo… and make yourself comfortable." Lauren disappeared into the bathroom. Not that Bo could really describe the distinctly ramshackle room as much of a bathroom, especially as there wasn't even a door. She tried to occupy her mind with random thoughts, and started to feel the chill of the room hitting her bare skin. She suddenly felt very naked and exposed, and shifted herself around to get under the covers on the bed. Shuffling up a little, Bo rested the top of her back and shoulders against the headboard, her attention suddenly drawn back to the bathroom when movement caught her eye.

Lauren was leaning against the entrance to the room, arms gently folded in front of her. She was smiling wanly at Bo, but Bo's eyes were immediately drawn to what she was wearing. Or rather, her lack of clothing. Lauren's bare legs seemed endless, the shapely calves looking irresistibly smooth and toned. It was clear that somewhere in the bathroom Lauren had managed to lose several items of clothing… and now she stood before her dressed only in a large billowy shirt. Bo tried to tell if she was wearing anything under it, but Lauren's posture was giving nothing away. Bo gulped heavily at the sight of the other woman.

"My god, Lauren! Please, come here!" Bo held out her hand instinctively.

Lauren smiled broadly, "This is my work shirt… I told you work comes before play." The shirt was hanging loosely, barely clinging to Lauren's body. It was clear that she had lost her bra inside the bathroom, despite the shirt hiding what was beneath, much to Bo's dismay. Lauren unfolded her hands, gently gripping the bottom of the shirt and twirling it seductively between her fingers. She knew the effect that this was all having on the brunette and continued to play seductively.

Bo bit her bottom lip, subconsciously. She let the covers drop and shifting her weight from side to side, she rose to her knees, revealing the upper half of her naked torso. Lauren purposefully walked towards the bed, picking up the items that she'd found before she had retreated to the bathroom. She placed them on the edge of the bed, as Bo crawled forwards, towards her. Lauren reached out and gripped Bo's hair around the nape of her neck, pulling her in close to her body. Lauren's lips firmly locked with intent on Bo's, her hand keeping the hair taught and at close range. Bo couldn't move her head without Lauren loosening her grip.

Bo could feel the intensity within Lauren, and placed her hands on the artist's hips, in an effort to try and relax her a little. Lauren's grip just seemed to get a little tighter, and so Bo tried to slip her hands on the inside of the shirt. Her fingers brushed over the top of a small elastic band, making her realise that Lauren, although topless, was not naked under her shirt. The touch made Lauren squirm a little, and cave her body backwards away from Bo's prying hands.

"I said, I need to work first." she huskily whispered into Bo's ear, while finally releasing her grip on her hair.

Bo involuntarily groaned, "I… can we? Soon? Please… I'm not sure I can hold out on this much longer."

Lauren smirked, took Bo's right hand and pulled it in to her chest. Without revealing any more skin, she guided the hand underneath her shirt. Straining forwards slightly, she felt Bo cup her breast. Surprised at the unexpected skin to skin contact, Bo let out a soft moan. "How's that for an incentive?" Lauren purred seductively.

Removing Bo's hand from under her shirt, Lauren stepped away, and reached for the palette she'd placed on the bed. She started to mix the paint, aware that she was under Bo's intense gaze, even without actually looking at her. She briefly glanced at Bo. Bo narrowed her eyes slightly and moved her hair from out of her face.

"So, is this an artist's foreplay?" Bo had composed herself enough to form the sentence.

"You know, paint, oil, water, canvas, brush strokes… they can all be very sensual when put to certain uses or purpose." Lauren took a step back towards Bo, still mixing the paint with bold, circular movements. "I recently saw a Russian graffiti artist's work, Znag his name is. He's incredible, he creates these intricate patterns on the female form, and they look like carvings, not paintings. They're beautiful, and must be painstakingly slow work. Imagine that, painting the person you love. Literally. The devotion in expressing how you feel on her skin, creating beauty on beauty. A masterpiece. And then letting it go, washing it away. All those devoted hours, taking minutes to erase."

"And did they inspire you to want to paint on me?"

"They're inspiring. But no. You inspired me. You're the canvas. I want to worship the canvas before me a little. To feel something for that body before anything is added to it… It's already stunning, I just want to pay a tribute to that." Lauren leaned in and brushed Bo's hair away from her neck. Placing the palette down again, she kissed her neck once, twice and then a third kiss followed.

Bo let her head fall to the opposite side, surrendering herself to the sensation of the soft lips, tickling sensitive skin.

"Lauren…" she moaned. "I need to…" Bo moved her own hands back to Lauren's waist, searching for an entrance back into the shirt, but fumbling with more than a little urgency.

Lauren pulled herself away from what she was doing to Bo, and reached down to the clumsy, but determined hands seeking skin. She took Bo's hands in her own and extracted them from her body before they could reach their destination.

"Not yet, baby."

"Fuuuuck…" Bo exhaled the expletive in frustration.

Lauren smirked, "And we will. Soon. Just let me…" She picked up the palette again, this time determined to maintain her own focus.

Bo breathed deeply, a small smile spreading over her face, "I like it when you call me _baby_".

Lauren warmly smiled back, her eyes conveying her sincerity. "And I'm pretty sure I'll be calling out your name instead, soon."

"Oh, I am promising you that!"

"You seem very sure of your _skills_"

"Well, I've had lots of practice." Bo paused, and frowned slightly. "That's in no way selling myself, is it?"

Lauren just smiled, "I think you should remove the rest of your clothing," she held the palette forwards a little. "You know, so that we don't ruin your clothes."

Without saying a word, Bo hastily knelt on her knees, unbuttoning her tight pants and removing them in as swift a movement as she possibly could. Despite, and possibly due to her eagerness and position on the bed, she couldn't help but appear a little awkward. Lauren didn't say a word, she just mixed the paint, glancing at Bo with even more determination. The vulnerability of her new found nakedness, merely heightened Bo's anticipation, and she shifted her legs uncomfortably, feeling the wetness pooling between her thighs. Lauren paused for a second, unashamedly and slowly scanning Bo's entire torso, drinking in the expanse of soft, pale skin before her. Bo, aware of Lauren's eyes upon her, saw the artist momentarily bite her lip, before clearing her throat playfully to refocus her attention.

"My god, you're beautiful." Lauren stated plainly, looking Bo in the eyes finally.

"Then paint me, so we can get to the good stuff."

Lauren took a thick, heavy bristled brush and swirled it in the paint, taking a step towards Bo again, their bodies mere inches apart. As the brush hit Bo's collar bone, she flinched slightly, the brush tickling a path to the centre of her chest. The paint was a bold blue, and Lauren easily covered the strokes she'd placed there earlier.

As the brush hit Bo's breast, her nipple became sensitised to the firm, and yet surprisingly malleable bristles. Not for the first time, she again found it hard to sit still. The paint felt thinner than what Bo had imagined, and she felt it quickly start to harden seconds after Lauren's brush had led its languid trail.

Lauren's strokes were becoming bolder, and quicker. She used another brush, mixing it on the board with a strong, orange paint. Going over the blocks of blue, she created points and swirls with the paint, creating the image of strong, large flames over Bo's chest, and down her left side. Bo's whole body felt alive and on edge, and she saw Lauren reach for a smaller, more angled brush. Before it hit the black paint and hit her body, she already guessed from experience of the other brushes what this one would feel like on her body, and she felt her pelvic area contract in anticipation. Lauren used the brush and paint to angle and define the flames licking at the brunette's physique.

Lauren stood back, looking at her work, bringing the handle end of the brush back to her mouth. She bit gently as she scanned the art before her.

"You know they started this in France? Graffiti artists would paint their names and tags on their girlfriends. It was a sign of adoration."

"Is that what you're doing? Or is this your way of claiming me?"

Lauren placed the palette and brush down, and took a step back away from Bo, to observe the detail. "Yes. And maybe. Do I need to claim you?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did. But, I'm already yours."

Lauren didn't need to think any longer. She unfastened the remaining buttons on the large shirt, and as they opened she shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders. Allowing it to fall to the floor, she stood before Bo, her intent clear.

Bo held her hand out, and Lauren quickly took it, allowing Bo to pull her back in so that they were nose to nose. One of Bo's hands went immediately to the only piece of clothing Lauren was wearing, and worked its way under the elastic bland of the pastel coloured underwear. Hooking her fingers over the edge, she worked them down Lauren's thighs, letting Lauren take over by shifting her weight and stepping out of them as they hit the floor. Bo's other hand immediately enclosed over Lauren's right breast, squeezing firmly.

Lauren edged her tongue over Bo's lips, teasing before Bo allowed her entrance, where they immediately started a sensual dance of wanting and desire. Lauren moaned into Bo's mouth, spurring on Bo's exploration of her chest and hips. Bo's left fingers languidly brushed along Lauren's side, making the blonde squirm under the tickling sensation.

"Aren't you worried about your sheets?" Bo asked.

"With enough moisture, it will wash off." Lauren said suggestively and immediately moved her hand to between Bo's legs. She felt the heat coming from the other woman's body, and as her fingers gently touched the silky folds there, and she was no longer left wondering if her foreplay techniques were working. Bo's legs buckled a little under Lauren's touch, and they almost lost contact.

Bo pulled firmly on Lauren's arm, bringng Lauren forcefully on to the bed with her. Lauren, almost losing her grip removed her hand from between Bo's legs and brought it to the woman's face, pulling her in for an intense kiss. Bo, sat down dragging Lauren with her. After all of the false starts, and teasing, Bo was determined that this time she was going to claim the woman before her.

"Sit." she firmly stated to Lauren. Not that the blonde was going to delay or prevent the current sequence of events from unfolding exactly how Bo intended. Lauren's desire had taken over and she needed to quench the longing she was feeling. She complied with the instruction, and straddled the seated woman's waist, bring her hands to the brunette's neck. Her fingers interlocked at the nape, securing her firmly on Bo's lap. Within seconds Lauren felt Bo's fingers between her legs, instantly running along the wetness, applying a firm pressure that made her moan involuntarily.

Unable to resist or delay any longer, Lauren removed one of her hands from gripping Bo's neck, and found the inquisitive fingers exploring the most intimate parts of her body. Bo stopped moving, and tensed a little, thinking that Lauren was going to back out of their tryst. But it only took a fraction of a second and Lauren's grip on her fingers to realise what the blonde was actually doing. Bo, brought her index and middle finger together and allowed Lauren to shift her weight slightly upwards, so that she could enter her. There was no resistance, just slick inviting warmth over the digits.

Lauren's hand, now happy with it's successful guidance, returned to the nape of Bo's neck. She used the posture as leverage and started to forcefully ride the hand beneath her. She moaned at the sensation as Bo artfully curled her fingers upwards, at her most sensitive area. She could feel the moisture building on skin, as sweat started to form small droplets over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, not trying to think, but to allow her body to react and go with the pleasure she was feeling. Her breasts were bouncing with the exertion, and for a second she worried that she was perhaps putting too much pressure and weight on the hand she was moving on. Almost in a reassuring unison of that thought, Bo's other hand went to Lauren's waist, to help with the movement and balance.

Bo's mouth nuzzled at her collarbone, dipping to take her right breast in her mouth.

"Oh god, Bo…" Lauren exhaled, uncontrollably.

As her body moved rapidly, up and down, she'd occasionally feel the rough texture of the paint, creating friction between the two of them.

She was on the brink of losing control, when she felt Bo move beneath her weight. Catching her unawares, Bo easily managed to unbalance her and shift the dominant power. Lauren gasped slightly as she felt herself unbalance and flip over, and she almost cried out in surprise and sudden fear that she may fall from the bed.

Bo had complete control, and quickly turned Lauren so that she was lying on her back on the bed. Bo was positioned between her legs, fingers still inside Lauren, maintaining the pressure and the rhythm. She buried her head into Lauren's chest, taking her nipple firmly between her teeth with a gentle nip and assured suck.

Bo added another finger easily, as the motion started to build rapidly. In this position she was able to bring her own hips in, so that the heel of her hand knocked against her own mound adding to her own sensation. As she thrust her entire body into the blonde, they both started to completely lose themselves to the rhythm and the passion of their desires. With every thrust came a moan and a groan respectively and their bodies had started to glisten with perspiration. The slick sheen started to mix the colour of the painted flames, as it mingled onto Lauren's pale nakedness.

Bo was panting with exertion and almost thought that she might need a moment to regain her breath, when she felt the muscles around her fingers start to tighten. Lauren's whole body tensed at the sensation and her grip around Bo's neck, brought the bodies even closer together. Bo opened her eyes, and looked down on the woman beneath her. She could feel droplets of moisture moving down her own back. She saw how the glistening beads on Lauren's forehead were sticking blonde strands to the shaking woman below her. Leaving the intimacy intact, she didn't remove her fingers as the woman rode out the orgasm under her, trying not to apply too much pressure at this sensitive point. She used her other hand to gently move the strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and kissed her softly.

She saw Lauren's eyebrows knit together, and her eyes remained tightly shut as she kissed back with determination.

Bo caught her breath and rasped, "Are you okay?"

Lauren, eyes remaining closed, ran her tongue over her thirst quench lips. She didn't feel like she could form words, and just responded, "Uhmm". She opened her eyes slowly, to see Bo intently gazing at her from above.

Bo's fingers gently left her, sending another wave through her, making her shudder. Bo used her hand to steady Lauren's head and bring her back in for another gentle, sensual kiss.

Lauren caught her breath, and then gently ran her fingers over Bo's collar bone, causing some of the paint to crack and crumble. She gently nibbled her neck, shifting her weight allowing Bo, to ease the pressure of her own position.

"Lie back."

"What?"

"Bo, lie back…"

Feeling a small relief and being able to completely relax, Bo allowed Lauren to switch the position, so that she was no longer in the dominant position. Lauren peppered her face with soft playful kisses. Gently working her way down her body, pausing briefly over the mixed swirling mass that her painting had become through the course of their last exertion. She laughed gently at the piece of now abstract art, especially as abstract style was something that had never previously appealed to her. But she had to admit to herself, when on the body beneath her, in this context, it held a lot more appeal and charm.

After the brief pause, she continued her journey down the body, without much delay. Reaching the milky, soft thighs, she brushed her own hair behind her ears, and started to kiss the inside of the legs gently. She felt Bo start to squirm a little with the anticipation of where Lauren was heading. Lauren paused briefly at the marvel of the beautiful, glistening petals of flesh that she saw before her. She felt Bo's hand run through her hair, urging her to the destination, and allowed Bo to initiate the contact.

Bo didn't need much help in losing control for the second time, and within minutes she was crying out in her release.

Lauren worked her way back up her body, occasionally kissing parts of the other woman's body.

As she reached Bo's head level, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That was _epic_." Bo sighed.

"And exhausting!" Lauren laughed. She managed to work her way under the covers of the bed, as coolness started to hit her body after the heated exertions. Bo joined her, wrapping her arm around Lauren's waist, as she felt the woman's body mould back towards her own.

"Oh, and now you get to be my little spoon? This is just the best afternoon ever!"

They both laughed as Bo nestled in behind Lauren. The warmth emanating from each other, helping to relax and comfort both woman even further. There was a natural level of comfort that they seemed to need little help in achieving together.

Lauren lifted her chin slightly, towards Bo's face that was nestled at her shoulder. "Thank you, Bo."

"For what?"

"For just being you."

Bo remained silent for a moment, instead, bringing her lips gently to Lauren's shoulder in a soft kiss.

"You bring out all of the good in me."

Lauren briefly pondered on Bo's words, and then turned herself around in the woman's arms, immediately sinking into a languid kiss.

"Let's just be. Just for a while. And then we can start the clean up, _together._"

"Is your bathtub built for two?" Bo purred.

"We'll find out soon." Lauren gently laughed. "Right now, I'd just like to fall asleep in your arms."

Bo cradled her close and smiled to herself. She hadn't expected the day to turn out like this at all, but she couldn't have been happier with where it was all headed. Her heart felt like exploding with joy, but right now she was quite happy to just ride this moment of togetherness with no expectation or confusion in sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Not a huge chapter... but I thought I'd post it now. Glad you all seemed to like the last one! Let me know what you think to this one! **

* * *

Despite Bo falling into a deep, and contented sleep, Lauren hadn't been able to rest. She'd allowed the brunette to envelope her, sinking into her arms, but despite the recent exertion and now the comfort of feeling her close, Lauren had remained increasingly alert. Her mind was jumping from one train of thought to the next. She needed to relax herself again, and she pondered on awaking Bo to exert themselves some more. However, looking at the content, and peaceful expression on the brunette's face she had second thoughts. Lauren used Bo's temporary paralysis to really study her. The gentle slope of her cheekbones, the neatly curved eyebrows. Lauren watched how her face gently twitched at any movement, and reacted to the soft breath falling onto it. Her lips were almost irresistible, and curving slightly in a languid smile. Lauren loved the small mole on her upper lip, and the one she tried to hide on her chin, they were unique to Bo, and therefore more interesting because of that.

As much as Lauren wanted to melt into Bo's embrace, she had a train of thought that just wouldn't leave her. She realized that the only way to ever deal with her inspiration was to face it head on, if she didn't then it only led to disaster later on when she tried to recreate it. She slowly eased herself out of Bo's sleeping embrace, pausing momentarily when Bo stirred subconsciously with the gentle movement. As soon as she was comfortable that Bo was sleeping soundly again, she inched her way carefully to the edge of the bed. Shivering slightly at the shock of the cold air, Lauren walked around the edge of the bed, picking up the discarded shirt and pulling it around herself in an effort to warm a little.

She carefully lifted the canvas from the easel, and placed it beside the bed. Again carefully lifting the easel, she walked back around the other side of the bed, and angled the wooden tripod where she could make the most of the light and the view. Tiptoeing around the room, trying to avoid the creaking wooden flooring wherever she could, Lauren gathered together a fresh canvas, and charcoal. Adjusting the angle slightly on the position, she held her breath slightly as Bo stirred, releasing it as the brunette outstretched her right arm, but didn't rouse further. Satisfied with her new location, Lauren quickly applied charcoal to canvas.

The inspiration was hot and eager within her, and the charcoal hit the canvas with ease and was applied with pristine precision. She didn't want to capture this through memory, or photograph. She wanted to steal the moment, capture its essence on the canvas, where it could stay forever. She liked the romanticism of the idea, that perhaps through canvas she could capture a soul, or at least the pure essence of it. Lauren had forgotten how much she liked working with charcoal, and the free-form flow of her creation was rapidly taking shape before her. She settled herself in to work mode.

* * *

Bo awoke naturally from her languid sleep, feeling the cold of the sheets beside her. Confused for a second at the empty space by her side, she started to lift herself from the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

She heard Lauren's voice and paused in her movement. Slowly, and sleepily, she turned just her head, to the direction of the noise and saw Lauren almost hidden behind a canvas. She could see that she had also clothed herself back in the large shirt she'd unceremoniously discarded earlier.

Bo strained her eyes a little. "How long have you been up? And what are you doing?"

Lauren didn't answer straight away, she just carried on sketching in a way that Bo could only describe as a frenzy.

"Lauren, I need to use the bathroom, can I please get up?"

"Just… one…" She hit the canvas with more determination, "second…"

Bo sat, as patiently as was possible under the circumstances. She sighed a little at the frustration she was feeling. She needed to stretch her limbs, and she couldn't wait to use the bathroom much longer.

"Lauren, please?"

"Umm… okay, okay."

Bo jumped from the bed and hurried to the bathroom, while Lauren carried on with what she was doing on canvas.

Adding some light, and shade where she could easily touch it up, was the key. She needed to do that exactly where she wanted it, seeing as she was going to have to commit the model and pose to memory. She had wanted to get the finer details in before Bo had awoken, but sometimes things couldn't be worked exactly to plan. That was exactly how inspiration worked.

She didn't hear Bo in the bathroom, or her return. She suddenly felt warm hands reach around her waist, and Bo's naked body push up against her back. Closing her eyes momentarily, Lauren let out a gentle hum and let herself fall back a little into the comforting embrace. She felt Bo's chin rest on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, babe?" Bo whispered into her ear.

"I was drawing you, while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Bo lifted her head, and her hands loosened a little from Lauren's abdomen. "That's ummmm… a little _Single White Female _of you."

Lauren turned, to look at Bo. "Really? It's too creepy for you? I… I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be at all! Like that, I mean! Have I upset you? It's just that you looked so beautiful, and peaceful… it seemed like the perfect moment."

"Lauren, stop!" Bo laughed. "Really, I was kidding! It's no big deal. You're so serious sometimes!"

"Really? Because if it's too weird… I can you know… destroy it."

"Yes. Actually, do that… destroy it."

Lauren's eyes pleaded with Bo, her brows furrowing into an anguished expression. "Really?"

Bo looked at her, and for a brief second she managed to maintain a deadly serious expression, before breaking into an amused grin. "Lauren! Lighten up! Move, I wanna see."

Lauren's expression relaxed in obvious relief. She took a deep breath, and moved to one side, so that Bo could see clearly. Bo kept a hold of her, by leaving one arm around her waist.

"Do you like it?" Lauren asked anxiously.

Bo didn't speak, she just studied the canvas before her. "Lauren, how long have you been working on this?" She reached her other hand out, towards the canvas.

"Ah ah ah!" Lauren exclaimed, stopping Bo in her tracks, so that she didn't touch the easily damaged image. "Not too long, but I wanted to work quickly… to capture you, just as you were. It was perfect. The moment. And you."

"Lauren, it's beautiful… So _so_ beautiful. I can't believe you've done this while I've been asleep."

"Well it all came so naturally. The way your hair was cascading over the pillow. Your arm resting above your head… your nakedness… your vulnerability. Your peaceful expression. It was all exactly what I was looking for."

Bo gently pulled her in, making Lauren stumble forwards a little, pressing her lips firmly to the blonde's. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt Bo's hands start to work their way upwards, taking her shirt with them.

"I want you, now…" Bo huskily muttered under her breath. "Come back to bed."

Without waiting for an answer, she started to walk Lauren backwards, back towards the untidy bed. Lauren moaned as she felt Bo's hand firmly squeeze her breast.

"Bo! Weren't we going to clean up?"

"That can wait… this won't." Her right hand still clutching Lauren's chest, her left ran down her side to her thigh. Lauren urgently lifted her leg into Bo's grip, and allowed her to take the lead.

"If you say so."

"I'll let you take the lead on the clean up"

Bo threw Lauren down on the bed, reaching down and firmly gripping the top of her hips, pulling her back in to her own body.

Lauren hungrily reached up towards Bo, locking their lips in an urgent embrace.

Without breaking contact, Bo allowed her own body to tower over Lauren's, removing the shirt herself this time, and started to ravish the toned shoulders before her.

* * *

Bo left Lauren's hours later, after several attempts to get dressed had failed. Finally, a text from Crystal, alerting her to the fact that she was almost two hours late to her shift, had spurred Lauren into insisting that she put her clothes back on and get to the Dal to resume tending to her business.

This also helped Lauren in getting some distinctive features into her charcoaled piece, before they disappeared from memory. Feeling the cold, she also dressed in some loose fitting cotton trousers and a casual sweater. She wasn't planning on going anywhere, so she felt completely comfortable with her choices.

The hours seemed to wile away quickly as she worked, and she was deep in concentration. So much so, that she almost missed the knocking on her door. As the knocking got louder, she realized what it was, and made her way down the stairs quickly.

"Just a minute!" She yelled, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't assume that she was out. She opened the door, almost expecting to see Bo in front of her, a huge smile already on Lauren's face. "Evony!" Lauren's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the woman before her, who was uncharacteristically wearing jeans and a silk, sleeveless blouse.

"Well, you kept me waiting long enough, are you going to actually invite me in?"

"Sorry! Of course, come in." Evony walked past Lauren, and straight to the living area. "So, er… to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was bored, and in the area."

"In the area? Really, why?"

"No. Isn't that just what people say? A standard response, to a standard question." Evony smiled. "Honestly, I just thought it would be nice to hang out a little."

Lauren looked puzzled. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, you know… go for some beers? Maybe a little gossip?"

"Gossip? Hang out? Us? Why?"

Evony huffed. "Why do you make everything so difficult? I just thought it would be nice to reconnect, seeing as things have been a little _strained_ between us lately."

Lauren could see that Evony was serious in regards to the suggestion, but was a little wary at the reasoning behind it. She studied Evony for a few moments, sensing that the woman really did seem to want to talk. "Okay… well let me just get changed, and ummm, wash my hands." She held up the charcoal covered fingertips to Evony.

"Oh!" The gallery owner's eyes lit up, "So you've been working on a charcoal?! Can I see?"

Lauren answered before she really thought, "Of course! Follow me."

They walked up the stairs, giving Lauren a few moments to contemplate the possible implications of revealing her latest piece to Evony. On entering the room, Evony overtook Lauren, striding forwards towards the canvas.

Lauren immediately felt nervous as the gallery owner's eyes fell upon the piece before her. She saw a mixture of surprise and shock, and could have almost sworn that she saw Evony's eyes light up.

Without looking at Lauren, Evony spoke. "This is extraordinary."

"Really?"

"I am completely floored Lauren. Why haven't you told me you were working on this?"

"Well it was a moment of inspiration, I only started it today."

"What?!" Evony flashed a look of complete disbelief at Lauren. "You're kidding me, right?" She raised an eyebrow as Lauren shook her head. "Wow! Well, go get ready… I'd like to just drink this in for a moment longer."

Lauren went immediately to the wardrobe, finding a pair of jeans and a black vest top, and while Evony's back was turned, she undressed replacing her current clothing with something more appropriate to face the public with.

"Ready." She stated a few moments later.

Evony turned her head only. "You're not going to brush out your hair?" She raised an eyebrow. "As sultry you look right now, I may find that tousled, _dragged around the bed_ look just a little distracting."

"Oh right." Lauren immediately walked to the bathroom, and fixed her hair before returning. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the bar, that one a few blocks from here. We can drink, order food… and I don't have to worry about driving us there and back."

"Okay."

Lauren outstretched her arm, as a gesture for Evony to lead the way. She took her keys and phone, and they left the apartment.

As she was locking the door, Evony spoke again. "Your work is improving drastically again, Lauren. I don't know what's changed, but I approve."

"Ummm, okay." Lauren didn't know how to respond and started to follow Evony down the steps of the building.

"Of course, I really can't say I approve of you fucking that… what's her name? Flo?"

"Bo, and we're-"

Evony raised a hand, stopping Lauren's sentence before it left her mouth. "Save it Lauren, it's written all over your face. And your bed. And that drawing. But as long as you're channeling that into making me money, I can overlook any ridiculous indiscretions."

Lauren rolled her eyes at both Evony's blunt attitude and her brash but accurate observance. And she couldn't help but wonder what on earth this new found friendliness was all about.


End file.
